


Rien que toi......

by iantowinchester



Series: Ce que j'étais. Ce que tu as fait de moi. Ce que nous sommes devenus. [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Consensual Rough Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Insecure Steve Harrington, Light Dom/sub, Lonely Steve Harrington, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pet Names, Protective Billy Hargrove, Sad Steve Harrington, Sort Of, Steve Harrington Is a Mess, Steve Harrington uniform, Violent Sex, flayed!billy, graphic desciption of injury, it's Billy what did you expect, violent Billy Hargrove
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 53,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantowinchester/pseuds/iantowinchester
Summary: Billy Hargrove n'a jamais su exprimer ce qu'il ressent, mais parfois lorsqu'il n'a pas le choix ou que le chaos de ses émotions se fait trop fort, il lui arrive de les montrer.Lorsqu'il s'interposait entre son père et sa mère, lorsque des enfants plus méchants que lui attaquaient les plus faibles qui lui ressemblaient, ou lorsqu'il provoquait Neil volontairement quand Max désobéissait.....Peut être aussi quand un certain baby-sitter un peu trop zélé se retrouve en plein dans la ligne de feu.....
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Series: Ce que j'étais. Ce que tu as fait de moi. Ce que nous sommes devenus. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726216
Comments: 141
Kudos: 23





	1. La chute.

**Author's Note:**

> Béta par la grande changmin1!!!!!!!!!

Juillet 1985.

Partiellement dissimulée par l'imposant parterre de fleur, Max regarde Heather saisir Eleven par la gorge, soulevant son amie loin au dessus du sol. A quelques mètres seulement de la prodigieuse enfant, Jonathan retient Mike, alors que Nancy laisse couler ses larmes, les bras serrés sur Will figé d'horreur.

Un coup d’œil alentour, Max espère voir apparaître Hopper et Joyce prêts à les sauver, et son regard s'arrête sur la nuque humide de son presque-frère, les mains cramponnées aux épaules de Steve, Billy lève les yeux et Robin se précipite, refermant les bras autour du torse du meilleur baby-sitter du monde. 

Les larmes et les cris inaudibles de Steve lui retournent l'estomac alors que la jeune fille comprend ce qui unit les deux adolescents, loin derrière le chaos les entourant, Max a l'affreuse sensation que la fin heureuse qu'elle espérait pour Billy ne viendra jamais.

Billy se jette de toutes ses forces sur Heather l'envoyant cogner la colonne un peu plus loin, lui faisant lâcher prise sur Eleven qui rampe en marche arrière pour s'éloigner du danger. La jeune femme ne prend pas le temps de s’inquiéter de la large coupure barrant son front avant de saisir Billy par la gorge, mais son frère riposte, enfonçant le poing au centre de la poitrine de celle qui aurait pu être son amie. Heather expulse tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons avant de lâcher prise, Billy murmure un « Désolé » criant de vérité et ses mains se referment sur la nuque fragile, brisant les cervicales d'un geste sec.

Rien qu'un instant pour se reprendre, et Billy se redresse de toute sa hauteur, défiant du regard le monstre qui lui a volé son avenir et le bonheur qu'il avait bien mérité. Les premiers tentacules grouillant fendent l'air avec pour cible évidente Eleven, mais Billy gronde de rage, alors qu'il lève les bras, retenant l'assaut meurtrier du monstre, faisant montre d'une force inimaginable. 

Le cri de défiance fait exploser une bulle de fierté dans le ventre de Max, alors que les langues de chairs se précipitent sur les flancs exposés de son frère, « Billy » hurle t elle, sans même chercher à se cacher. Max se lève, repoussant les bras protecteurs de Lucas, prête à défendre le plus improbable des frères qu'elle aurait pu rêver d'avoir. La jeune fille court, sachant pertinemment que son sacrifice n'est d'aucune utilité, pourtant elle s'élance, prête à s'interposer avant de se figer nette. Le cri mêlé de dizaine de voix torturées la cloue sur place, alors que la lance de chair qui s'apprêtait à empaler Billy s'écrase au sol en un effroyable bruit humide.

Campé sur ses pieds, les mains fermement accroché au manche d'une hache, Steve Harrington se tient au côté de son frère, prêt à frapper de nouveau. 

\- Allez, viens espèce de saloperie, je t'attends, hurle Steve, et Billy gémit de chagrin.

Les voir échanger un regard chargé de peur et d'affection fait tomber une boule dur de rage dans le fond de son ventre, et les dizaine de tentacules sortant du monstre lui laisse présager de leur fins prochaine, mais Eleven hurle, levant haut les mains, déversant toutes ses forces sur le monstre.

Les membres immondes lâchent prise, libérant Billy, la hache touche le sol au même instant que le corps supplicié de son frère, et les bras de Steve Harrington traînent Billy le plus loin possible du chaos.


	2. Collision.

Novembre 1984.

Ses côtes le font souffrir à chaque inspiration, les plaies de son visages l'irritent, et les points de sutures sur son crâne grattent à l'en rendre fou. Pourtant Steve Harrington ne fait rien, il reste simplement assis dans le canapé, dans le silence et la pénombre de cette fin d'après midi. Les têtes de nœuds sont passées plus tôt dans la journée pour s'assurer de son état, alors que Hopper et le type bizarre du gouvernement lui faisait signer l'accord de confidentialité en échange d'une somme d'argent plus qu’intéressante.

Maintenant que l'agitation et l'urgence sont retombées, Steve se sent enfin capable de réfléchir aux événements de la nuit dernière pourtant rien d'autre que l'hypnotisant mouvement du pendentif de Billy Hargrove au dessus de lui ne lui vient en mémoire.

Il devrait se lever, prendre une douche, manger quelque chose, brûler ses vêtements, tenter d'oublier les sentiments et sensations étrange encore présentes dans son ventre, mais son corps refuse de lui obéir. 

Comment pourra t il faire face à Hargrove au retour des vacances ? Comment fera t il face à tout le lycée quand ils sauront que Billy Hargrove lui a botté le cul ?

La première sonnerie lui tire une grimace, la seconde quelques instants plus tard le fait grogner et le coup contre la porte qui suit ne lui laisse aucunes illusions. Qui que puisse être la personne derrière la porte, elle ne partira pas sans l'avoir vu, et l'idée que Nancy et son air désolé l'attendent dans le froid de novembre le désespérer.

Fataliste, Steve se lève, ajustant de son mieux son t shirt taché de sang sous sa veste en marchant péniblement vers la porte, avant de l'ouvrir lentement. Le coup le prend par surprise, l'envoyant valser contre le mur dans l'entrée.

\- Elle est où, gronde Billy, envahissant son espace personnel.  
\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parle ?  
\- La petite peste, Harrington. Où est Max ?  
\- Pas ici, bredouille Steve, désorienté.

Billy accroche douloureusement la peau de Steve au travers du t shirt, le plaquant à nouveau contre le mur.

\- Et tu pense vraiment que je vais te croire ?  
\- Vérifie si tu veux, elle n'est pas là, insiste Steve.  
\- Elle est où ?  
\- Comment tu veux que je le sache.  
\- Je sais pas ce que tu trame avec ses gosses, si tu touche cette sale gamine je te tue, tu comprend....

« Mais t'es malade » se défend Steve repoussant Billy de toutes ces forces, le dégoût et l'incompréhension clairement identifiable sur son visage.

\- Je voulais juste la protéger, les protéger, précise Steve.  
\- Les protéger ? Et du quoi, hein ?

Steve comprend son erreur à l'instant où le « De toi » rageur quitte ses lèvres, et que Billy fait résonner ses oreilles d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

\- Tu vas le regretter, grogne Steve, bien conscient de l'inutilité de sa menace.  
\- Je vais te massacrer, reprend Billy, le jetant au sol brutalement.  
\- Y avait vraiment un truc là dehors, ils étaient en danger.

« Menteur » hurle Billy avec un nouveau coup contre la mâchoire déjà plus que marquée.

\- Je te jure, je peux pas t'expliquer mais je voulais juste les protéger. C'est fini maintenant, je....

Le coup contre ses côtes lui coupe le souffle, Steve pense perdre conscience alors comme la veille il se concentre sur l'hypnotisant balancement du pendentif au dessus de ses yeux, dans l'espoir de garder son esprit alerte.

Entre les secousses et les coups plus ou moins douloureux, Steve pense qu'il va encore devoir faire appel à Nancy et Jonathan pour le conduire à l’hôpital quand Billy se fige.

Le tenant toujours pas le revers de sa veste, Billy le regarde horrifié alors qu'une décharge de plaisir irradie son corps quand son sexe dressé percute le ventre de Steve. Les mains serrées sur les poignets de son agresseur, Steve sent la gêne émaner de Billy par vague, inquiet qu'elle ne se traduise par une nouvelle salve de coups, mais Hargrove ne fait que le dévisager avec horreur.

« Billy », tente Steve, desserrant l'emprise de ses mains, muant le geste en une caresse qu'il espère apaisante, « C'est pas grave » assure Steve alors que la raideur du membre de Billy se fait de plus en plus pressente contre son ventre, « Tout va bien » ajoute t il, en une tentative de désamorçage pas très maligne.

\- Si t'en parle à quelqu'un, menace Billy.  
\- Je dirais rien, promet Steve, et Billy part en courant.


	3. Snow Ball.

Décembre 1984.

Steve regarde Dustin entrer dans le gymnase avec un dernier geste d'encouragement, à quelque pas de son presque petit frère, Nancy Wheeler distribue les boissons, raison pour laquelle il a décliné l'invitation à chaperonner la fête. 

Doucement le souvenir de la jeune femme se transforme en affection amicale, pourtant la voir ainsi remue encore quelque chose au fond de son ventre, surtout ce soir où il se sent seul au monde.   
Bien qu'elle se montre très cordiale, en faisant un peu trop au goût de Jonathan et de Steve lui même, le jeune homme ne peut nier que la vie au lycée serait encore bien plus pénible sans l'amitié qu'ils lui offrent gentiment.

La rumeur sur le responsable de son agression s'est répandu comme une traînée de poudre, lui faisant définitivement perdre sa place de roi du lycée, et même si dans le fond cela n'a plus la moindre importance, la solitude des couloirs lui pèse.

Pas décidé à se morfondre, Steve choisit de quitter le parking, envisageant de tourner en ville pour les deux prochaines heures, mais l'éclat de lumière se reflétant dans une vitre attire son attention. Il ne lui faut qu'une minute pour arrêter la BMW là où elle est, avant de marcher tranquillement vers le responsable de tous ses malheurs.

\- Tu vas attraper une pneumonie comme ça, rit Steve, désignant la chemise largement ouverte du jeune homme.  
\- Putain, Harrington, mais qu'est ce que tu fous là, râle Billy, dans l'idée de dissimuler le sursaut de surprise que l'arrivée de Steve à provoquer.

Steve, justement, hausse un sourcils moqueur, qui ne lui apporte qu'un grognement indéfini.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
\- Je suis de corvée aussi ce soir, on pourrait attendre ensemble, propose Steve. Je suis venu en paix, ajoute t il, les mains levées avec un sourire amusé.  
\- J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.  
\- Peut être mais moi j'ai besoin d'une de tes clopes, fait remarquer Steve.

Plus d'un mois est passé depuis cet effrayant après midi de novembre, Steve a tout perdu, sa petite amie, son statut, ses amis, et le jeune homme n'a même pas cherché à se venger ou adoucir sa peine, alors qu'il lui aurait suffis de balancer l'étrange réaction du corps de Billy pour détourner l'attention de lui.

Billy le regarde, acceptant l'approche pour ce qu'elle est une offre de paix inattendue et inespérée. Billy le dévisage encore de longues secondes avant de hocher la tête, offrant une cigarette en guise de rameau d'olivier. 

\- Quelle heure, demande Steve, après avoir aspirer la première bouffée de tabac.  
\- Vingt deux, réplique Billy. Toi ?  
\- Pareil, Dustin essaye de draguer ta sœur.

Billy grogne un « Demi sœur » qui fait rire son compagnon d'infortune, ils ne font qu'échanger un regard amusé avant de chacun choisir un point fixe au loin sans oser se regarder à nouveau.

\- Ton visage a bien guérit, Pretty Boy, finit par murmurer Billy, en une tentative d'excuse pathétique.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu as recommencé à me mater, répond franchement Steve.

Billy se fige, la main dans les airs alors qu'il approchait la cigarette de ses lèvres. Steve souffle avant de se rapprocher, s'appuyant contre le capot aux côtés du psychopathe.

\- Je te comprends, tu sais. Qui pourrait résister à tout ça, tente de plaisanter Steve.

Billy ne fait que baisser la tête, aspirant rapidement les bouffées de tabac, se courbant en avant, Steve cherche le regard du jeune homme, mais ne parvient qu'à apercevoir la courbure grave de ses lèvres.

\- Je passe des heures à m'admirer depuis que la dernière coupure est guérit, se force à rire Harrington.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, le coupe agressivement Billy.

Steve hésite sur un « Je sais pas trop, peut être en parler », et Hargrove se fige, les traits graves et les points serrés.

\- Pour en dire quoi ? Que Billy Hargrove est un pervers détraqué ? C'est bon je suis déjà au courant, gronde le concerné. Neil s'est bien chargé de me faire apprendre cette leçon, à la dure, crois moi.

Steve se mord l'intérieur de la joue, ne sachant pas s'il devrait vraiment se lancer sur ce terrain.

\- Si t'es un pervers détraqué, alors moi aussi.

Il faut plus d'une minute pour que Billy intègre les mots à peine audibles de Steve Harrington, une de plus pour en comprendre le sens, et moins d'une seconde pour jeter son mégot au loin avant d'avaler brutalement les lèvres frémissantes de son obsession malsaine.


	4. Effraction.

Décembre 1984.

Se redressant brutalement dans son lit, Steve fixe son regard sur la fenêtre toujours fermée, alors que le craquement caractéristique se fait à nouveau entendre. Quelques part dans la maison vide, une fenêtre a été ouverte puis refermée.

En toute logique, Steve sait qu'il ne peut pas s'agir d'un Démogorgon ou tout autre atrocités échappées de l'Upside Down, pourtant sa main trouve la batte sous le lit en moins d'une seconde.  
Pieds nus et peur au ventre, Steve descend lentement les escaliers à la recherche du moindre sons étranges et le parquet du salon grince désagréablement. Rien qu'un coup d’œil pour mieux appréhender la situation et la silhouette dissimulée dans l'ombre et Steve soupire en fermant les yeux avant de se sermonner.

\- Allez Harrington, t'as buté de l'Alien, c'est pas un pauvre cambrioleur qui va te faire peur.

Il contourne le mur, entrant dans le salon sans faire de bruit, de dos l'intrus regarde vers la cuisine, cherchant sûrement ce qui a assez de valeur pour être rentable.   
Levant haut la batte, Steve pense viser le milieu du dos de la pointe, espérant déstabiliser son agresseur sans le blesser trop gravement. Une inspiration et Steve abat son arme sur un « J'ai appelé la police » qu'il espère crédible.

L'intrus se jette au sol, protégeant sa tête de ses bras, lançant un « Outch » quand Steve sent un des clous accroché quelques chose de tendre.

\- Billy, s'inquiète immédiatement Steve. Merde, je t'ai fait mal ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?  
\- Tu as dit que je pouvais venir quand je voulais, se défend Hargrove toujours au sol.  
\- En passant par la porte, s'emporte Harrington, et il allume la lumière.  
\- Il est deux heures du matin, je peux pas sonner à ta porte à cette heure.  
\- Mais t'introduire illégalement ici par la fenêtre c'est OK, s’exclame Steve.  
\- Baisse d'un ton ! Je voulais pas réveiller tes parents.

Steve soupire, alors qu'il vient s'accroupir devant son invité imprévu, « Montre moi ça » murmure t il, saisissant le poignet ensanglanté. Billy se laisse faire sans aucunes protestation, suivant la progression des doigts délicats le long de la plaie, « C'est pas grave » affirme t il, mais Steve ne fait que hocher la tête en l'aidant à se relever.

\- On va nettoyer ça.  
\- Tes parents, insiste Billy, résistant quand Harrington cherche à l’emmener plus loin dans la maison.  
\- Ils sont pas là, t'as rien à craindre.  
\- Et les flics ? Tu les as appelés ? Vraiment ?  
\- Non, si tu avais vraiment été un cambrioleur, j'aurais appelé Hop après t'avoir assommé, mais puisque c'est toi, je suppose que je peux laisser courir.

« Hop » relève Billy, alors que Steve tire gentiment sur son poignet pour l’emmener à l'étage dans la salle de bain, « Hopper, le chef de la police » complète Steve, avant d’indiquer la bord de la baignoire d'un mouvement de tête pour que Billy s'y assoit.

\- sais qui s'est. Mais pourquoi tu l’appelle « Hop ».  
\- Parce qu'il est sympa pour un flic, réplique Steve. Donne ton bras, je vais te désinfecter ça.

Billy se laisse aller contre le mur, regardant avec fascination les grandes mains délicates de Steve Harrington laver le sang sur son poignet avant de l'envelopper d'un bandage parfaitement réaliser.

\- Tu sais y faire, remarque Billy.  
\- Les gosses passent leurs temps à se blesser.  
\- Toi aussi, réplique aussi vite Hargrove.  
\- Seulement quand tu viens me botter le cul, se défend Steve.

Billy hoche la tête gravement avant de fermer les yeux, « C'était grave » veut il savoir et Steve opine de la tête à son tour.

\- Deux côtes cassées, pas mal d'hématomes et de coupures. Quatre points de sutures aussi.  
\- Ta tête, comprend Billy, désignant son propre crâne. L'assiette ?  
\- Ouais, tu m'as filé une commotion cérébrale. J'étais dans le gaz pendant des jours.

Billy mâchouille l'intérieur de sa joue, alors que Steve le regarde en penchant la tête sur le côté, attendant visiblement de savoir ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête.

\- Y'avait..... Il s'est vraiment passer un truc ce soir là ?  
\- A part le passage à tabac, tu veux dire, réplique Steve sur la défensive, recevant un hochement hésitant de l'autre. Ouais.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'ai vraiment pas le droit de t'en parler, affirme Harrington.   
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- T'as rien vu de compromettant, et les types de gouvernements t'ont pas vu. C'est mieux pour toi de rester en dehors de tout ça.

« Les types du gouvernement » répète Billy, et Steve ouvre de grands yeux ébahis en acquiesçant de la tête.

\- J'ai du signer un accord de confidentialité.  
\- Max aussi, veut savoir Hargrove.  
\- Non, les enfants ne peuvent pas signer ce genre de documents.  
\- Ça veut dire qu'ils ont du appelé Susan ?  
\- Non, Hopper s'est porté garant pour les petits monstres, comme l'autre fois.  
\- L'autre fois, relève Billy. Parce que c'est déjà arrivé ?  
\- Bienvenue à Hawkins, rit Steve, en se redressant. Viens.

Billy ne se fait pas prier, et suit l'intriguant Steve Harrington jusque au rez de chaussé.

\- Tu veux quelques chose, demande t il, alors qu'il ouvre le réfrigérateur.  
\- Je dirais pas non, si tu avais un truc à bouffer.  
\- Sers toi, acquiesce Steve, en prenant le carton de lait. Il me reste des lasagnes d'hier soir, si ça te va ?  
\- J'ai rien avalé depuis hier midi, crois moi tout me va.

Steve ne relève pas, alors qu'il saisit le plat pour en retirer le film protecteur et le placer dans le four, « Un verre de lait » propose t il, recevant un haussement de sourcils moqueur.

\- T'as rien de plus fort ?  
\- Du jus d'orange ?  
\- De l'alcool, s'exclame Billy.  
\- Il est trois heure de matin, réplique Steve, regardant sa montre. Et demain tu dois aller au lycée, pas d'alcool pour toi.  
\- T'es pas ma mère, grogne Billy, mais accepte tout de même le jus de fruit que Steve lui présent.

Le verre à la main, Billy s'éloigne de Steve, déambulant de la cuisine au salon par le quel il est entré un peu plus tôt. Quelques part derrière lui, Harrington s'active, rien qu'un coup d’œil et Billy doit retenir un ricanement. Set de table, assiette et couverts assortis, Steve vient de mettre la table pour lui. Ne manquerait plus que quelques bougies et Billy se croirait en rendez vous galant.

\- Ça devrait être prêt d'ici dix minutes, explique Harrington en le rejoignant.  
\- Quoi ? Pas de chandelles, se moque Billy. Je dois me sentir vexé ?  
\- Écoute, je sais pas ce que tu fais ici, mais.....  
\- Tu as dit que je pouvais venir quand je voulais.  
\- Et c'était il y a deux semaines, s’exclame Steve, sur la défensive. Je pensais que tu avais changé d'avis.

« Pourquoi » marmonne Billy, et Steve soupire, énervé, épuisé mais surtout désabusé.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas adressé la parole depuis....  
\- Depuis le baiser, propose Hargrove.

Steve ne fait qu'acquiescer de la tête, le regardant toujours avec autant de colère et de peur, alors Billy souffle pour se donner du courage.

\- J'osais pas, dit il simplement.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J'en sais rien, c'est juste bizarre entre nous, si t'avais pas remarqué.  
\- J'ai une cicatrice pour m'en souvenir, rappelle Steve, touchant son crâne sous ses cheveux.  
\- Exactement, je t'ai botté le cul deux fois. Y a pas longtemps, je pensais encore que t'en avais après Max.

Steve baisse la tête sur un soupire, tout est toujours bien trop compliqué et son cerveau ne semble jamais vouloir coopérer, lui accordant le minimum de logique lui permettant de traverser la vie tranquillement.

\- Je devrais juste me tirer, reprend Billy. On en reste là.  
\- Viens manger, on peut essayer d'y voir un peu plus clair, propose Steve, en le retenant par la main. C'est cuit, ce serait dommage de le jeter.  
\- J'ai pas besoin de ta charité.  
\- Et qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi à trois heure du matin alors ?  
\- Neil m'a foutu à la porte hier soir, s'écrit Billy, repoussant Steve d'un coup d'épaule.  
\- Quoi ? Neil ? Ton père ? Il t'a mis à la porte, mais quel connard, s'emporte Steve.

Et malgré la bouffée de bien être que l'éclat de voix fait naître dans sa poitrine, Billy choisit de quitter le salon, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte d'entrée.

\- T'en vas pas, supplie Steve, en le poursuivant. Billy, s'il te plaît.  
\- C'était une mauvaise idée. J'aurais du zoner dans le centre ville comme je le fais d'habitude mais j'avais trop froid.....  
\- Comme d'habitude ? Parce que ça arrive souvent ?  
\- J'en sais rien, de temps en temps. Quand il a trop bu ou quand je le provoque....  
\- Ça justifie pas de foutre à la porte, le coupe Steve, recevant un « Je sais » pas crédible. Allez, reste. Mange avec moi.  
\- Il est trois heure du matin, t'as pas faim, fait remarquer Hargrove.

Steve se désespère sur un « Billy » criant de lassitude, ajoutant « Viens manger ou tire toi, mais décide toi, je suis fatigué ».

\- OK Princesse, t'énerve pas. Je reste.

Steve ne fait que tourner les talons, avant de disparaître derrière le mur menant à la cuisine.

§§§§

\- Tu as le château pour toi tout seul, et t'as invité personne, rit Billy, pour cacher sa gêne, quand il s'assoit à la table de cuisine.  
\- Pourquoi ça t'as pris autant de temps pour arriver ici, contre Steve.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu as dis que ton père t'avait mis dehors hier soir, pourquoi tu es arrivé aussi tard ?  
\- T'habite pas la porte à côté, réplique Billy comme une évidence.  
\- Je suis déjà passer chercher Max, il faut vingt minutes à tout casser pour venir ici.  
\- Je me suis perdu, reconnaît Billy.  
\- Tu es déjà venu, répond simplement Steve, désignant son visage et le souvenir des hématomes pour preuves.  
\- En voiture, Princesse. Je suis venu en voiture la dernière fois.  
\- Tu es venu à pieds ?

Billy acquiesce de la tête, acceptant par la même occasion l'assiette plein que Steve lui tend.

\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Tu crois qu'il m'aurait laisser le temps de prendre les clés ou quoi que se soit d'autre avant de me jeter dehors ?  
\- Ton père est un connard, répète Steve, et l'indignation dans sa voix réchauffe le cœur de Billy Hargrove, juste un peu. Au moins t'avais encore ta veste, c'est déjà ça de pris.

Billy le regarde de dessous ses cils en mâchant lentement, cherchant à gagner un peu de temps, Steve le regarde à son tour, l'expression ouverte et attentive.

\- Max me l'a jeté depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre.  
\- C'est gentil de sa part, remarque simplement Steve.

Billy hausse les épaules, et choisit d'en rester là, il ne se sent pas prêt à expliquer les raisons derrière le coup d'éclat de Neil et la part de responsabilisé de Max dans les événements de la veille.

\- C'est bon, dit il à la place, pour ne pas laisser mourir la conversation.  
\- Ça te plaît, sourit Steve. C'était un test.  
\- C'est toi qui l'a fait ?

Steve acquiesce de la tête en haussant les épaules, « Je tente des trucs pour quand les têtes de nœuds viennent squatter » ajoute t il avant de prendre une bouchée.

\- T'as pas une bonne ou un truc du genre pour ça, demande honnêtement Billy.  
\- Jusqu'à mes quinze ans ma mère payait une femme du coin pour faire le ménage, les courses et les repas de temps en temps, mais mon père a fini par s'en rendre compte, du coup depuis je dois me débrouiller tout seul, explique Steve. Si je veux pas manger des surgelés tous les soir, faut bien que j'apprenne.  
\- Tu es souvent seul, demande Billy, laissant tomber son masque d'arrogance.  
\- J'ai eu ma mère au téléphone y a peut être trois semaines, répond Steve. Mon père, ça doit bien faire six mois que je ne l'ai pas entendu.  
\- Ils sont où ?  
\- Au Japon, mon père travaille pour une grosse boite d'import/export, explique Steve.   
\- Et ta mère est d'accord pour te laisser seul ?

Steve hausse les épaules, il est fatigué, tendu, et il est bien trop tard pour qu'il se lance dans une explication complexe sur les raisons de l'abandon de ses parents.

\- Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul, dit il simplement, et Billy semble se contenter de cette explication.

Billy se concentre sur l'assiette et son contenu, se disant que Steve n'est pas plus d'humeur à s’étaler sur son histoire familiale compliquée que lui.

§§§§

\- Qu'est que tu veux faire, demande Steve, alors qu'ils rangent la cuisine après leur repas.  
\- Je vais rentrer, expose Billy.  
\- T'es pas obligé, tu peux rester, lui assure Harrington.

« Je sais » répond sincèrement Billy, mais quelque que soit l'état d'énervement de Neil la veille, et la nuit déplorable que Billy ait pu passer, son travail l'attend, Max ne se conduira pas toute seule à l'école.

\- Je dois être rentré pour sept heure et demi au plus tard, juste à temps pour que Neil me voit emmener Max à l'école. Je peux pas prendre le risque de le mettre en colère.  
\- Je te ramènerais à l'heure, tu peux resté ici cette nuit, répète Steve.  
\- C'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il te voit, Princesse.  
\- Je te déposerais au bout de la rue, propose le garçon de ses rêves.  
\- C'est trop dangereux. Je peux marcher.  
\- Non, tu ne vas pas marcher deux heures dans le froid, pour ensuite aller au lycée. Pas avec la nuit que tu as passé.

« Steve » supplie Billy, et pour une fois son nom ne sonne pas comme une insulte sur sa langue.

\- A deux rues de chez toi, propose le jeune homme. Et tu fais le reste de la route à pieds. S'il te plaît, Billy.  
\- OK, capitule Hargrove. Mais il ne doit surtout pas te voir.

« Il ne me verra pas » promet Steve, avant de se retourner, séchant rapidement ses mains sur un torchon. Le jeune homme semble hésiter alors Billy vient s'appuyer de la hanche contre le plan de travail, entrant volontairement dans l'espace personnel de Steve. Le sourire tendre, Billy semble attendre une réaction, mais Steve ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il doit faire.  
Son corps réclame les mains chaudes de Billy Hargrove, mais l'appréhension et la gêne ne semblent pas décidées à l'aide à formuler ces désirs.

\- Tu veux essayer de dormir un peu, propose t il, tout plus tôt que ce silence tendu.  
\- C'est une idée. Le canapé, interroge sérieusement Billy, et Steve se fige.

Le regard errant des magnifiques yeux bleus au torse largement exposé, Steve se demande quelle pourrait être la sensation de glisser les mains sur les muscles saillants, à quel point la peau pourrait elle être douce, est ce qu'il.....

\- Dans mon lit, souffle Steve.  
\- Princesse, insiste Billy.  
\- Dors dans mon lit, murmure Harrington après s'être éclaircit la gorge. Dors dans mon lit avec moi.

Billy ne fait qu'acquiescer de la tête avant de se laisser guider à l'étage par la main tremblante du garçon qui l'obsède tant.


	5. Le vestiaire.

Janvier 1985.

Comme il lui est devenu habituel, Steve n'a fait que courir après les autres, l'équipe le garde à l'écart, la balle n'est même jamais à sa portée. Tommy rit de lui, mimant une toux pour dissimuler ses moqueries aux yeux du coach qui semble toujours lui porter de l'intérêt.

Steve traîne volontairement, attendant le départ du plus grand nombre avant d'entrer dans les vestiaires. Il n'aime ni les regards de travers, ni les plaisanteries auxquelles il doit rire de peur de baisser encore plus dans la chaîne alimentaire du lycée de Hawkins.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, malgré les dix minutes qu'il a passé seul à marquer des paniers, les vestiaires sont encore plein lorsqu'il se dirige vers les douches. Et bien qu'il ne soit plus que le loser de service, chacun lui accorde un regard de respect quand son short tombe. Cette petite particularité ne lui importe pas vraiment d'ordinaire mais ici, où il n'est plus personne cet étrange cadeau de la nature lui apporte un peu de répit plus que mérité, au moins le temps que dure sa douche et qu'il ait remis son pantalon.

\- Dommage qu'il doit se la garder sous le coude, rit Tommy, sans chercher à être discret.  
\- Il doit avoir des crampes à force de s'astiquer, ajoute un autre dont il a oublié le nom, et Steve doit serrer les poings pour ne pas riposter.  
\- Faudra qu'il s'en contente, réplique Tommy, regardant Steve en s'appuyant au casier. Il trouvera plus aucunes filles pour le faire à sa place.

Et cette fois, le coup part sans même qu'il n'y ait réfléchi, le « Connard » qui accompagne le craquement sinistre fait exploser les cris tout autour de lui. Des bras l’agrippent, Tommy gronde en essuyant le sang coulant de son nez.

\- T'es mort, Harrington, exulte son ancien ami, et Steve ferme les yeux attendant le coup qui ne vient pas.

En lieu d'une douleur effroyable, ses sens ne perçoivent que le silence troublé par un gémissement, et les mains le retenant s'écartant brutalement.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, Hargrove, s'écrit Tommy depuis le sol où il se tient les côtes.  
\- Dégage, réplique simplement Billy.  
\- Cet enfoiré l'a bien cherché, explique l'agresseur en un murmure de colère.  
\- Me force pas à répéter, le prévient Billy. Obéis ! 

Le vestiaire se vide en une marée humaine compacte et rapide, Tommy ne lance qu'un regard courroucé avant de tourner les talons sur un « Espèce d'enfoiré » que Billy se promet de lui faire regretter dès que possible.

\- Ça va, finit par lui demander Billy, regardant toujours la porte.  
\- J'avais pas besoin de toi.  
\- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire. Il a eu le temps de t'en mettre une?  
\- J'ai frappé le premier, répond Steve, tout en terminant de s'habiller.  
\- Tu devrais pas régir, lui assure Hargrove. Il attend que ça.  
\- Je suis pas d'humeur à me laisser marcher dessus aujourd'hui.

Billy soupire, un regard alentour pour s'assurer qu'ils sont bien seuls, et il approche, une main dans la nuque pour ramener le visage de Steve contre son épaule.

\- Je peux peut être t'aider avec ça, propose Billy dans le creux de son oreille.  
\- Le coach est dans son bureau, et je suis pas d'humeur pour ça non plus.  
\- C'est quoi le problème, Princesse ? C'est qu'une bande d'enfoirés, oublie les.  
\- J'essayerais demain, promet Steve malgré lui, et il se dégage de la prise dangereuse dans son cou.

Billy se laisse repousser sans protester, ces quatre dernières semaines, Steve s'est montré plus que réceptif à ses marques d'affection agressives et de désir brutal. Le jeune homme ne semble attendre que les moments volés qu'ils passent à se caresser mutuellement, et même si Billy cherche encore à se persuader qu'il ne s'agit là que de luxure, les états d'âme de son Pretty boy le mettent en colère, et lui font renouer avec tout un tas d’émotions auxquelles il n'est plus habitué.

\- Je t'écoute, lance t il, barrant de son corps l'accès à la porte.  
\- Pas maintenant, Hargrove, s'énerve Steve. Laisse moi passer.  
\- J'ai pas envie de te faire mal, assure Billy. Mais tu ne partiras pas d'ici sans me dire ce qui t’emmerde. C'est Tommy ?   
\- C'est qu'un connard, je m'en fous de lui.  
\- Quelqu'un d'autre, hasarde Billy, et Steve entend la menace clair derrière le ton léger.

Steve ne fait que secouer la tête, laissant retomber une mèche rebelle devant ses yeux sur un « Personne » qui fait fulminer Billy, alors qu'il le retient d'une main sur le torse avec un « Steve » menaçant.

\- J'irais pas à l'université, abandonne Steve.  
\- Quoi ?   
\- J'ai reçu le refus de la dernière école de commerce à laquelle j'avais postulé. J'irais pas à la fac.  
\- Écoles de commerce, relève Billy. Marcher dans les traces de papa, hein ? Je te voyais pas dans la haute finance.  
\- Moi non plus, répond honnêtement Steve. Mais mon père ne payera pas pour autre chose que ça. Et comme je suis trop con pour espérer avoir une bourse, je vais finir ma vie ici, dans un boulot de merde entouré par d'autre pauvres cons dans mon genre.  
\- T'es loin d'être con, commence Billy, mais Steve le repousse sur un « J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié » qui l'irrite au plus haut point. 

« Hey » s’énerve Billy, le repoussant contre un casier, un doigt levé menaçant avec un « Joue pas à ça » qui fait trembler sa Princesse.

\- T'es loin d'être con, répète Billy, plus calmement alors que sa main se fait plus caressante que menaçante. Tu trouveras une solution pour partir d'ici.  
\- Tu crois, demande Steve, d'une toute petite voix qui laisse passer bien trop d'émotion au goût d'Hargrove.  
\- J'en suis sûr.   
\- OK. Je dois ramener Dustin et Lucas. Tu viens après ?  
\- Je m'occupe de la petite peste et je te rejoins, promet Billy et il s'autorise un baiser bien trop tendre pour ce qu'ils sont censé être avant d'abandonner son Pretty boy.


	6. Décision.

Janvier 1985.

Steve soupire de soulagement quand les deux têtes de nœuds le saluent de la main avant d'entrer chez les Henderson. Le débat bruyant sur Star Wars qui a animé leur trajet en voiture fait résonner son crâne d'une migraine dont il se serait bien passer, et le fait qu'il devra probablement appeler son père ce week end ne fait rien pour arranger la douleur lancinante derrière ses yeux. 

La rue est vide quand il arrive aux abords de sa grande maison presque abandonnée, les deux prochains jours vont être d'un pénible que même la chasse aux Demogorgon ne peut pas égalée.  
Son sac et sa veste déposés dans l'entrée, Steve pense s'autoriser une cigarette avant de préparer un petit en-cas pour l'arrivée de Billy, mais la voix grave et sensuelle le saisit à l'instant où il referme la porte derrière lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, s'exclame Steve, en un sursaut des plus adorable.  
\- Tu m'as invité, fait remarquer Billy.  
\- Je sais, et je suis content que tu sois là, mais t'avais pas besoin d'entrer par effraction. Un des voisins va finir par appeler la police.  
\- La porte de derrière était ouverte, réplique Hargrove, en approchant de sa démarche animale. 

« Merde » marmonne Steve, en regardant vers la cuisine d'un air horrifié qui ne plaît absolument pas à Billy.

\- Me dis pas que cette porte est restée ouverte depuis deux jours, s'écrit Billy, se souvenant de sa dernière visite.  
\- J'ai oublié, répond Steve, d'une toute petite voix désolée.  
\- Merde, Bambi, n'importe qui pourrait entrer au milieu de la nuit, et.....  
\- Je l'ai pas fait exprès, se défend il.

« Je sais » se contente de dire Billy, se promettant de toujours vérifier par lui même avant de le quitter à partir de maintenant.

\- Tu dois être plus prudent, affirme tout de même Billy.  
\- Je me suis endormi quand tu es parti et après j'ai oublié.  
\- Je vérifierai avant de partir. T’inquiète pas, c'est pas si grave.

Steve le regarde de ses grands yeux de biche effarouchée, Billy se sait brutal voir violent parfois, mais depuis cet après midi de novembre aussi horrible qu’effrayante, il n'a plus jamais levé la main sur son Pretty boy, et ne se voit plus le faire, mais Steve semble toujours le craindre d'une certaine façon et son attitude de mâle dominant n'aide pas.

\- Tu veux quelques chose à boire, murmure t il, évitant de se trouver dans son espace personnel immédiat.

Billy se contente d'acquiescer de la tête, il ne sait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressent, comment expliquer que Steve n'a plus rien à craindre de lui sans avoir à se dévoiler plus qu'il ne s'en sent capable. A la place, il choisit l'approche frontale loin de toute subtilité.

\- Je suis venu pour profiter de ton joli petit corps, je vais pas te faire mal, promis, susurre Billy, se massant contre le dos de Steve qui frissonne.  
\- J'ai envie, murmure le jeune homme en réponse.  
\- Tu bande déjà, Princesse ?

Steve secoue vaguement la tête, son membre réagit à la proximité de Billy comme c'est toujours le cas mais ce n'est pas ses caresses expertes que Steve désire.  
« Dis moi tout » impose Billy, de cette voix sourde, menaçante et sensuelle.

\- J'ai envie, répète Steve. De faire l'amour avec toi.

Billy se contente d'un « OH » pas défini, alors que ses bras se contractent involontairement sur les hanches délicates d'un Steve figé dans l'attente de sa réaction.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée.  
\- Pourquoi ? T'en as pas envie, interroge des plus sérieux Steve.  
\- Putain, t'as pas idée d'à quel point j'ai envie de te baiser. Avec un cul pareil, faudrait vraiment être à côté de la plaque pour refuser......  
\- Mais ?  
\- Me branler et te faire sucer, c'est sympa. Me laisser te baiser c'est carrément autre chose.  
\- Pourquoi, répète Steve, une main contractée sur le bras toujours autour de sa taille.  
\- Tu pourras plus revenir en arrière. Honnêtement, ça va te changer pour toujours.

Steve hoche vaguement de la tête, les mots sont simple, d'une sincérité brutale et rien ne lui a jamais semblé aussi important de sa vie.

\- J'en ai envie.  
\- Tu es sûr, veut savoir Billy.

Nouvel hochement de tête, Billy enfouit son nez dans la merveilleuse masse de cheveux à la basse de la nuque, semblant réfléchir.

\- OK, tu vas monter, passe aux toilettes, et vas m'attendre dans ta chambre. Je vais aller fumer une clope. Je te laisse une dizaine de minutes, ça te va ?  
\- OK, je...  
\- J'ai pas finit, le coupe abruptement Billy.  
\- D'accord, répond timidement Steve.  
\- Je te laisse dix minutes. Réfléchis, si tu en as encore envie, déshabille toi et attend moi sur ton lit. Si tu as changé d'avis, reste habillé et on en reparlera plus. Tu as compris ?

Steve hoche de la tête contre le visage de Billy, appréciant la caresse involontaire du nez à la basse de sa nuque.

\- Dis le, insiste Billy. Tu as le choix, tu as compris ?  
\- J'ai le choix. J'ai compris, répond Steve en un murmure courageux.  
\- OK, embrasse moi, impose l'ouragan sur le point de l'emporter, et Steve obéit.

Le baiser est hésitant comme c'est parfois le cas, quand Steve ne sent pas bien dans son propre corps, ou quand quelque chose en rapport avec son secret revient le hanter, mais Billy s'y attendait, alors gentiment il vient caresser les lèvres de sa langue et Steve semble se détendre.

\- Monte, j'arrive, promet Billy.

Steve se détache de lui, sans se faire prier d'avantage alors qu'il garde le yeux dangereusement fixés au sol.

\- Hey, attends, Princesse. Tu as de gel ou un truc du genre ?  
\- Du quoi ?  
\- Lubrifiant, soupire Billy en fermant les yeux. Tu en as ? T'es pas une fille, tu vas pas mouillé, j'ai besoin de lubrifiant pour ne pas te faire mal.

Steve secoue lentement la tête, avec ce même regard de biche effrayée qui lui fait toujours se sentir comme un monstre. Billy soupire, se demandant vraiment ce qu'il fait là. La situation est surréaliste, dangereuse, et aussi sûr que le ciel est bleu, Billy Hargrove sait que Steve Harrington causera sa perte.

\- T'en fais pas, je vais improviser, assure t il, tout de même, prêt à se brûler les ailes.

Steve n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il quitte la cuisine pour l'étage, pour prendre l'une des décisions les plus importantes de sa vie.


	7. Saint-Valentin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!Scène de sexe explicite entre deux hommes!!!!!!!

Février 1985.

Billy ne s'est jamais pensé du genre romantique, pourtant autour de lui l'air bruisse des murmures des amoureux, le rose d’ordinaire écœurant des décorations de Saint Valentin lui semble plus amusant que pathétique, il se sent bien, heureux, tout cela simplement parce que Steve Harrington lui a lancé un clin d’œil complice depuis l'autre extrémité du couloir.

Il leur reste deux heures de cours, et ensuite la liberté. Saint Valentin oblige, la petite bande a prévu de se réunir chez les Wheeler pour une soirée de « Donjons et Dragons » qui va surtout se solder par une séance de bécotage. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Neil leur a même accorder une rallonge au couvre feu exceptionnel.

Steve lui a probablement préparer un petit dîner, sans cadeau espère Billy, lui n'a pas vraiment acheter de cadeau, ne sachant pas réellement où ils en sont. Billy imagine surtout les quelques heures volées qu'ils passeront ensemble, parvenant peut être même à prétendre être des ado comme les autres.

La corvée « Max » expédiée le plus vite possible, Billy contourne la grande maison pour dissimuler la Camaro dans le garage que Steve garde toujours ouvert pour lui. Le jeune homme n'est pas encore arrivé, comme c'est souvent le cas. Steve perd toujours un temps précieux à parler avec les têtes de nœuds au lieu de privilégier l’efficacité du silence, comme Billy le fait avec Max.

Une cigarette aux lèvres, Billy fouille la poche arrière de son Jeans pour en sortir la clé que Steve lui a donné quelques semaines plus tôt, « Au cas où ton père te vire au milieu de la nuit » a murmuré le jeune homme, alors que la rougeur séduisante racontait une toute autre histoire.

Comme il l'imaginait, la table est déjà mise dans la salle à manger, alors que leur repas doit attendre dans le four. Aucun paquet n'est en vue, mais contrairement à lui Steve est sûrement du genre romantique, si cadeau il y a, il est probablement cacher.  
Billy en est à soupirer d'inquiétude en rangeant les bières dans le réfrigérateur, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur un « Billy » tout à fait domestique qui lui plaît de plus en plus.

\- Ici, Pretty boy. Une bière ?  
\- C'est clair. Dustin est en mode déprime, « La Saint Valentin, ça craint », s’exclame Steve, en une parfaite imitation d'Henderson.  
\- Il en a toujours après Max, grogne Billy.  
\- Nan, une certaine Thérésa. Elle a refusé sa carte. Il est dévasté.

Billy hausse un sourcil moqueur, sur un « Pauvre gosse » ironique, alors qu'il se surprend à imaginer son chagrin si Steve décider subitement de le rejeter. Pour se changer les idées, et surtout retrouver son personnage de Bad Boy, qui dans le fond plaît bien à sa Princesse, Billy approche de sa démarche féline si séduisante, avec la ferme intention de plaquer Steve contre le mur.

\- Embrasse moi, gronde t il, emprisonnant son Pretty boy de ses bras puissants.  
\- Vas te faire foutre, réplique Steve avec un regard de défi excitant.  
\- Putain, tu vas le regretter, Poupée.

Billy le mord plus qu'il ne l'embrasse, Steve semble fondre entre ses bras, s'accrochant désespérément à ses épaules solides pour éviter de s’effondrer lamentablement au sol. La main qu'il glisse dans la ceinture du Jeans de son King Steve se fait pressante, invasive, enivrante, et Steve miaule contre ses lèvres.

\- J'ai envie de toi, murmure t il, entre deux baisers fiévreux.  
\- Je suis tout à toi, Bambi. Grimpe, ordonne Billy, et Steve se hisse sur ses hanches d'une impulsion parfaitement maîtriser.

Steve enroule les jambes autour de ses hanches par réflexes, accroche un peu plus fermement les épaules pour se maintenir en place, et Billy le détache du mur, l'entraînant vers la table de la cuisine.  
Steve manque de basculer en arrière, quand ses fesses touchent la table, alors il ressert ses jambes autour du corps robuste avec un petit gémissement sans équivoque.

\- La bête est réveillée, se moque Billy, se pressant de son mieux contre le bas ventre de sa Princesse.  
\- Putain, marmonne Steve, à la sensation brûlante qui remonte de son ventre jusque sous son crâne. Qu'est ce que t'attends ?  
\- Demande gentiment, dit le Bad boy, pour imposer sa dominance.

Steve lui répond d'un « Billy » suppliant, se frottant de son mieux contre son peut-être-petit-ami. 

\- Putain, t'as de la chance d'être aussi sexy, grogne Billy en réponse.

Steve se retrouve allongé sur le dos, pantalon et sous vêtement enroulés aux chevilles, la bouche fiévreuse de Billy aspirant méthodiquement son membre au supplice et une main possessive contractée dans les poils sombre de son torse. 

Le flot ininterrompu n'a aucun sens, aucunes pensées cohérentes ne parviennent à s'imposer quand Billy distant sa gorge à ce point pour l'avaler entièrement. Du prénom de l'homme le torturant merveilleusement aux suppliques les plus indécentes, en passant par des « Bébé » criant d'affection, Steve se sent proche de la rupture. 

Arquant le dos contre le bois dur de la table, il supplie pour que Billy le fasse jouir au plus profond de sa gorge ou au contraire pour qu'il fasse durer le plaisir, espérant sentir le membre rigide s'emparer de son intimité.

\- Billy, soupire t il, péniblement, recevant un grognement qui le fait trembler. Billy, bébé, s'il te plaît.  
\- Qu'est que tu veux, Poupée, répond l’intéressé en lâchant son sexe en un bruit humide des plus obscène.  
\- Ta queue.  
\- Tout ce que tu veux, Bambi.

Et Steve sait qu'il obtiendra tout ce qu'il veut, Billy aime à l'affubler de surnoms moqueurs parfois insultant, mais ses « Bambi » sont toujours sincères et criant d'affection que Billy ne sait pas vraiment exprimer.

\- Déshabille toi, montre moi ce que tu cache là dessous.

Steve ne se fait pas prier d'avantage, Billy l'observe de ce regard prédateur qu'il l'effraie tout autant qu'il l'excite, tout en l'encourageant.

\- Voilà, c'est bien, bon garçon. Tourne toi, ordonne Billy. Ton cul est d'enfer, quelqu'un te l'a déjà dit ?  
\- Toi, souffle Steve, tête baissée et rouge aux joues.  
\- Vrai, c'est qu'il est parfait, réplique Hargrove avec un coup d’œil appréciateur, avant d'ajouter plus bas un « Tu es parfait » qui fait s'accélérer le sang dans les veines de Steve.

Steve qui ne répond pas, se contentant de s'appuyer des deux mains à la table devant lui, attendant avec impatience de sentir les mains de Billy s'emparer de son corps, pourtant Billy ne l'a toujours pas toucher. Steve ose alors un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule, les pupilles dilatées de désir, Billy le regarde intensément, semblant vouloir graver chaque détails de son corps dans sa mémoire.  
« Parfait », murmure t il une dernière fois avant de se secouer, sortant une petite bouteille de la poche de sa veste qu'il porte toujours.

\- Bonne Saint Valentin, Princesse, grince t il, comme pour chasser l'affection qu'il sait avoir laisser transparaître.  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
\- Du lubrifiant.

Steve plisse les yeux, tournant lentement la bouteille entre ses doigts délicats, alors qu'il s'assoit entièrement nu sur la table de sa cuisine sans aucune pudeur. Un coup d’œil sur le flacon d'huile qu'ils utilisent d'habitude, et la confusion le rend encore plus adorable.

\- Essaie, le presse Billy. Ça n'a rien avoir.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse, se soumet Steve, et Billy laisse passer un sourire carnassier presque effrayant.  
\- Tourne toi, et ouvre ton joli petit cul pour moi, ordonne le Bad boy.

Steve ne perd pas une seconde pour obéir, le liquide est un peu trop froid sur ses doigts, pourtant il se penche en avant, s'appuyant d'un avant bras sur la table. Les jambes écartées, il promène ses doigts humides le loin du scion délicat. Les yeux fermés, Steve concentre ses autres sens pour se faire une idée précise de ce que fait Billy, il l'imagine appuyé au plan de travail derrière lui, tête penchée pour ne rien rater du spectacle, une main caressant distraitement son torse ou plus franche sur son sexe qu'il sait dur.

Le jeune homme presse un peu plus franchement son index contre son entrée, et lâche un petit cri de surprise. Bien plus glissant que l'huile, le lubrifiant fait s'écarter ses chairs bien plus facilement qu'il ne s'y attendait, enfonçant profondément son doigt en lui.

\- Merde, grogne Steve, laissant retomber son front contre son avant bras.  
\- Mieux, hein, imagine quand ce sera ma queue à la place, murmure sensuellement Billy dans son oreille. 

Le frisson qui remonte son échine est si violent que Billy doit le retenir d'une main dans le dos pour lui éviter de tomber, Steve sent le Jeans rêche frotter la peau sensible de ses cuisses, et il se demande encore quelle peut bien être les raisons qui poussent Billy à garder son pantalon quand il le baise dans cette exacte position alors qu'il est toujours prêt à se mettre nu en d'autres circonstances, contexte non sexuel compris.

Toutes pensées cohérentes le quitte quand les doigts de Billy rejoignent le sien dans le canal pulsant d'envie. Steve se sent trembler au « Bambi » enfiévré qui suit, alors que le corps de Billy vient épouser le sien à la perfection.

\- Parle moi, Bambi, ordonne t il.  
\- Baise moi, obéit Steve.

Et son second bras rejoint le premier sur la table en un geste impérieux et autoritaire quand Billy retire lui même les doigts de Steve de son intimité.

Le membre entre profondément en lui d'une seule poussée lui coupant le souffle, vaguement Steve a conscience des efforts que Billy doit fournir pour ne pas le pilonner brutalement sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion.

Une confession idiote sur le bout de la langue, Steve remercie le ciel quand Billy se redresse, saisissant ses hanches brutalement alors que paradoxalement les premiers va et vient en lui sont lent et tendre, avant de s'accélérer rapidement.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, si t'en est qu'il ait pensé par le passé, Billy est très expressif dans leurs moments d'intimité. 

Au delà des grognements de satisfaction et des gémissements de bien être, Billy ne cesse jamais de lui parler alors qu'il se perd dans les merveilleuses sensations que lui procure son corps.  
S’extasiant sur la perfection de son corps, ou sur sa soumission enivrante, Billy l'encourage ou le félicite, lui murmurant de tendre « Bambi » qui contraste avec la violence de ses coups de reins, et Steve ne s'est jamais senti aussi vivant.

Les violentes secousses l'envoient cogner agréablement contre le bois de la table, aux merveilleuses vagues de plaisir du membre pulsant au fond de son ventre viennent s'ajouter l'idée plus que séduisante des marques que lui laissera Billy sur tout le corps.

La main qui se contracte dans ses cheveux ne lui laisse pas d'autre choix que de se redresser, Billy vient le plaquer contre son torse, lui laissant apprécier la sensation de peau nue contre son dos, alors que les dents éclatantes percent l'épiderme sensible de sa nuque.

« Billy » soupire Steve à la sensation humide dans son cou et sur son torse, et les coups de reins s'intensifie encore un peu plus.

\- Joue avec ta queue, ordonne le Bad boy, en embrassant la marque de morsure.

Steve obéit comme il le fait souvent, le grognement d'assentiment résonne jusque dans ses os et Billy se tend dans son dos, s'immobilisant quelques instant sous l'impact de l'orgasme avant de reprendre son martèlement hypnotisant de plus bel. Steve lâche prise, acceptant de ne rester sur ses pieds que par la force des bras de Billy autour de ses hanches, et le monde s'efface.


	8. Dustin.

Mars 1985.

Appuyé à la barrière devant l'école, Dustin se demande encore comment Max peut croire une seule seconde que son psychopathe de frère tiendra parole.

\- On devrait juste le faire demain, dit il encore. Ça change rien si on fait cet exposé demain.  
\- Je ne peux pas rester demain soir, répète Max. Neil ne sera pas là ce week end, il veut faire un dîner de famille, ajoute t elle, sans cacher l'ironie de la chose.  
\- Et ben on fait le boulot sans toi et puis c'est tout, s’énerve Mike.   
\- Mon nom sera sur ce devoir, hors de question que je vous laisse le faire sans moi, s'écrit la jeune fille. Je tiens à ma moyenne.

Dustin soupire, alors que ces deux amis se défient du regard. En toute logique, il comprend l'animosité qui les anime pourtant après ce qu'ils ont traversé ensemble, ils devraient être capable de se supporter au moins quelques heures par jours, ou......

\- Tu vois, s'écrit Max, désignant le bolide arrivant au coin de la rue.

Elle se précipite sur Billy ouvrant la portière, un livre et un cahier à la main.

\- Merci, sourit elle.  
\- T'y habitue pas, gronde Billy en réponse, mais Max ne fait que rouler des yeux, avant de revenir vers eux en courant.

« Une heure » rappelle Billy, alors qu'il s'appuie au capot de la Camaro avec une cigarette aux lèvres, Max ne fait qu'agiter la main en un signe qui peut vouloir dire « Je sais » ou « Vas te faire foutre » mais déjà l'attention de Billy est ailleurs, la BMW de Steve vient de se garer à deux place de sa voiture.

\- Mec, qu'est ce que tu fais là, cri Dustin approchant son mentor.  
\- Je viens te chercher, tiens!  
\- Mais je t'avais dit de venir plus tard, on doit bosser sur notre exposé.  
\- J'avais oublié, marmonne Steve. T'en as pour longtemps ?  
\- Une heure, répète Henderson, intégrant les ordres de Billy.

Steve baisse la tête, une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, rien qu'un petit regard vers le côté, et Dustin comprend que la présence de Billy à quelques centimètres seulement d'eux met son meilleur ami mal à l'aise.

\- Tu sais quoi, c'est pas grave, murmure gentiment Dustin. Je demanderais à le mère de Mike de me déposer.  
\- Non, je vais t'attendre. Il fait bon, j'ai des clopes et un livre à lire pour mon cours d'anglais.  
\- Tu peux rentrer, je comprends, insiste Dustin, avec un coup de tête absolument pas discret vers Billy Hargrove.  
\- T'en fais pas pour moi, je survivrais, rit Steve, et il le repousse gentiment vers le portail de l'école. Vas bosser.

Rien qu'un coup d’œil inquiet et Dustin hoche solennellement de la tête, courant pour rejoindre ses deux amis. Le « Harrington » graveleux de Billy lui tire un frisson mais Steve ne semble pas s'en inquiéter alors Dustin entre dans l'école avec la ferme intention de faire au plus vite.

\- J'ai déjà commencer l'introduction, explique Max, alors qu'ils passent les portes de la bibliothèque.  
\- Ouais, tu l'as déjà dit, râle Mike.

« Les gars »soupire Dustin et il s'autorise un dernier regard vers Steve et son sang se fige dans ses veines, son meilleur ami vient de tourner au coin de l'école, sans se rendre compte que Billy le suit de très près.

\- Je dois aller aux toilettes, cri t il, alors qu'il s'élance dans le couloir.

Suivant la progression de Steve à l'arrière du bâtiment au travers des nombreuses fenêtres, Dustin sent la panique le gagner, alors que son mentor n'a pas conscience de la présence dérangeante juste à quelques mètres de lui. C'est sur une litanie de « Merde » effrayé que Dustin est contraint d'emprunter le couloir de gauche, quittant Steve des yeux. 

« Merde, Steve, j'arrive mon pote, je vais te sauver. Tiens bon mon frère, j'arrive. », marmonne Dustin pour se donner du courage, quand les deux garçons apparaissent à nouveau, dos au mur, Steve fait face à un Billy fulminant, une main appuyé au mur à côté de la tête de son meilleur ami, l'autre cramponnée au tissus de la sublime veste noire qu'il envie tant.

Steve relève le menton en un geste de défi admirable bien loin d'être malin et Dustin maudit la fierté mal placé de son mentor, alors que Billy vient pointer un doigt menaçant juste sous le nez de Steve, qui rit, inconscient du danger.

Sous cet angle, Dustin peut distinguer le « Tu me fais pas peur » que Steve jette au visage du psychopathe qui rit en baissant la tête. Nouvel angle mort, Dustin les perd de vue, quand il s'élance dans le dernier couloir menant à la porte arrière.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, lorsqu'il regarde par la première fenêtre à sa portée, Steve est face au mur, se retenant des deux mains, alors que Billy est pressé dans son dos, grondant furieusement dans son oreille, les bras dangereusement enrouler autour ses hanches.

\- Et merde, il va le tuer, jure Dustin, ouvrant enfin la porte menant à la cour arrière.  
\- Billy, soupire Steve, et Dustin se fige à l'étrange intonation dans la voix de son mentor.  
\- Un problème, Princesse, se moque Billy avant de se figer à son tour.

« T'as rien entendu » demande le psychopathe, tournant la tête vers Dustin qui n'a qu'une seconde pour se cacher derrière le muret, avant d'être repéré.

\- Non, y a personne, Billy, se plaint Steve.  
\- Merde, qu'est ce que t'es dur, Bambi.  
\- J'ai envie de toi, soupire son meilleur ami.  
\- T'es pas le seul.

Dustin ose un coup d’œil par dessus le muret, et s'étouffe alors que la main de Billy Hargrove s'active dans le pantalon de Steve Harrington, ne laissant pas le moindre doute quand à ses intentions. Le soupire de bien être qu’expulse Steve ne fait que confirmer les doutes du jeune garçon, tout autant que les baisers enfiévrés que Billy dépose le long de la nuque délicate de son mentor.

Rien qu'un « Merde » étouffé par sa propre main, et Dustin se résout à attendre que Billy Hargrove est terminé de masturber Steve Harrington avant d'essayer de rouvrir la porte pour s'enfuir aussi loin que possible, sans qu'ils n'aient conscience de sa présence.

\- S'il te plaît, Bébé. Tu bande, allez, implore Steve.  
\- Pas ici, pas comme ça, impose le Bad boy.  
\- Billy, supplie t il encore.  
\- Je ne veux pas te faire mal, réplique en toute sincérité Billy. Ce week-end, promis Princesse. Deux jours rien que pour nous, et je te ferais tout ce que tu veux.  
\- C'est trop loin, se plaint Harrington. Je veux ta queue.

« Oh putain » s'étouffe Dustin, la tête entre les mains, proche du coma quand le psychopathe ordonne un « A genoux, Poupée » auquel Steve répond par un gémissement indécent.

\- C'est bien, bon garçon. Ouvre la bouche, demande gentiment Billy. Hey hey, regarde moi, c'est ça, montre moi tes grands yeux de biche. Ah, ouais, comme ça, Bambi. T'es parfait....

Et Dustin n'y tient plus, il glisse sous la rambarde de l'escalier, rampant sur le gravier pour contourner le bâtiment et fuir aussi loin que possible, priant pour son âme alors que son innocence vient de voler en éclat.


	9. Incertitudes.

Mars 1985.

Il est à peine 5h18 en ce samedi matin, quand Billy cache la Camaro avant de fermer la porte du garage derrière lui. Il ne contourne pas la maison, et choisit d'entrer par la cuisine, vérifiant par la même occasion que Steve a bien fermer la porte à clé. Billy n'est pas venu depuis mardi, se disant qu'après les risques insensés qu'ils ont pris à l'arrière de l'école mercredi après midi, il serait plus prudent de ne pas tenter le diable.

Et bon dieu, ce que le corps parfait de Steve Harrington lui a manqué ces derniers jours, à part un « En forme, Princesse » qui se voulait ironique jeudi matin en cours d'anglais mais qui demandait surtout « Est ce que tu vas bien, Bambi ? » ils ne se sont pas vu encore moins adressé la parole.

Passé la satisfaction de la porte résistant quand il cherche à l'ouvrir, Billy n'oublie pas de la refermer, la cuisine est en ordre, digne d'une maison témoin, le réfrigérateur plein quand il y dépose le pack de bière et les lumières sont éteintes.

Il laisse ces chaussures en bas des escaliers, passe par la salle de bain pour se soulager et se brosser les dents, Billy n'a pas perdu une seule seconde pour quitter sa maison, dès qu'il a entendu le moteur de Neil ronronné, il a sauté par la fenêtre pour filer se blottir contre son Pretty boy.

Steve ne lui a jamais réellement expliqué les événements de novembre dernier, mais parfois sa Poupée reste prostré dans un coin le regard vide et la respiration tremblante. Fut un temps Billy aurait pu penser être la cause de ses crises de panique silencieuse, mais aujourd'hui qu'il connaît bien mieux sa Princesse et sa façon de réagir plus qu'étonnante parfois, il sait que ce secret qu'il partage avec les têtes de nœuds revient le hanter régulièrement.

Alors quand en entrant dans la chambre, ses yeux sont agressés par la lumière jaune de la lampe de chevet et la batte hérissée de clous contre le cadre du lit, son ventre se sert et ses mains le démange d'aller anéantir ce qui peut bien avoir traumatiser son si précieux King Steve. 

Recroquevillé sur le flanc, Steve lui tourne le dos, de son corps plus que parfait, Billy ne distingue qu'une oreille et la masse folle des ces cheveux merveilleux. Il ne lui faut pas plus d'une minute pour venir se blottir nu contre sa Poupée qui gémit avec un petit geste de recul qui fait brûler la rage dans son ventre.

\- Chut, tout va bien, Trésor.  
\- Billy, murmure Steve, d'une voix ensommeillée. Quelle heure ?  
\- Très tôt, rendors toi, ordonne Billy.

Il embrasse doucement la nuque, laissant les cheveux chatouiller son nez, alors que sa main se contracte sur le ventre de Steve pour se fondre contre son dos. « Billy » répète sa Princesse penchant la tête cherchant ses lèvres maladroitement.

Le sourire est carnassier, Billy adore la tension dans les muscles sous ses doigts, et le désespoir qu'il sent dans la façon dont Steve se tend vers l'arrière pour atteindre sa bouche. Tout aussi affamé, Billy glisse son autre main dans le cou de sa Poupée, amenant enfin les lèvres bien trop rouges contre sa bouche, Steve gémit dans le baiser.

La sensation de tissu contre son membre est étrange quand Steve vient frotter ses reins au corps solide de Billy en une demande des plus explicites. Sa main glisse du ventre à l'élastique du sous vêtement, la bête tressaute entre ses doigts, et Steve gémit encore et toujours, se tordant le cou un peu plus.

« Billy » dit encore Steve, alors l'intéressé tend le bras par delà le corps de son Trésor et ses doigts se referment sur la bouteille qui ne quitte plus la table de chevet, le soupire tremblant qu'il reçoit est des plus explicite et existant.

Un bras toujours enroulé autour du cou délicat, Billy bataille une minute avec le caleçon dérangeant avant d'enfin sentir la chair tiède entrer en contact avec son membre gonflé, et ses doigts s'enfoncent déjà dans le canal étroit.

Steve bascule la tête en arrière, cherchant toujours ses lèvres, ses chairs s'étirent facilement, même si Billy ne l'a pas possédé depuis des jours, il lui arrive au milieu de la nuit de se caresser prétendant entendre la voix grave et sensuelle murmurer des « Bambi » enfiévrés.  
Et justement.

\- Tu m'attendais, Bambi, gronde Billy, appréciant la facilité avec laquelle ses doigts s’enfoncent.  
\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, réplique Steve avec une honnêteté désarmante. J'en ai quasiment pas dormi de la semaine.

Billy râle dans la nuque, et alors que ses dents attrapent doucement la chair à sa portée, il ne lui faut qu'une seconde pour remplacer ses doigts par son membre rigide sans que Steve n'ait le temps de se plaindre de la sensation de vide insupportable.

Steve, pour sa part, aimerait bien écarter les jambes mais le caleçon est toujours autour de ses genoux, alors il se contente de se cramponner des deux mains au bras de Billy autour de son cou. Le balancement est bien plus lent que ce à quoi Billy l'a habitué, difficulté de mouvements du à leur position ou envie de tendresse, Steve ne sait pas mais l'idée lui plaît bien.

Son cœur bat toujours plus fort quand Billy le regarde mais les sentiments derrière l'attitude de connard arrogant sont encore difficile à cerner. Les mots du Bad boy sont parfois bien trop tendre pour qu'ils sont censé être, tout autant que les regards que Steve sent par moment à l'arrière de sa nuque. 

Billy voudrait saisir la bête à pleine main, mais dès qu'il lâche la hanche, l'appui fragile nécessaire pour aller et venir au creux du corps tendre devient encore plus précaire, le grognement d'irritation fait trembler Steve sous ses doigts et s'enfoncer les ongles dans la peau dorée de son bras.

\- Tout va bien, Trésor, répète Billy. Viens là.

A contre cœur, il quitte la chaleur bienfaitrice des chairs de Steve Harrington pour ramener sa Princesse sur le dos, il ne lui faut qu'une seconde pour envoyer valser le t shirt et une de plus pour pousser le caleçon hors de son chemin, « Regarde moi » ordonne t il, alors qu'il s'enfonce à nouveau profondément, les jambes se contractent autour de ses hanches et Steve ouvre les yeux.

\- C'est bien, Bambi. Comment tu peux être aussi beau ?

Steve ne répond pas, il se contente d'enrouler un bras dans la nuque humide, rapprochant la bouche merveilleuse de ses lèvres, Billy se laisse allez contre le torse frémissant alors que ces coups de reins retrouvent un rythme lent et tendre bien plus aisé maintenant qu'il peut s'appuyer d'une main au matelas.

De l'autre main, il caresse la longue mèche brune contre la tempe, s'extasiant sur la perfection émanant de Steve à chaque instant. A nouveau les ongles s'enfoncent dans sa chair, le long de ses épaules cette fois, et sa Poupée gémit dans son cou, l'humidité soudaine fait se contracter les muscles saillant de son ventre, et Billy lâche la mèche rebelle pour entrelacer leurs doigts alors qu'il accélère ses coups de rein.

Rien qu'un instant, le Bad boy retient le plaisir au fond de se ventre, imprimant dans sa mémoire la perfection s’étalant sous ses yeux. Le regard flou, les joues rouges et la bouche ouverte sur un gémissement indécent, Steve se perd dans les sensations que Billy sait être le seul à pouvoir lui offrir.

Il est sur le point de jouir quand l'idée de remercier les souvenirs traumatisant de Steve pour la lampe allumée lui traverse l'esprit, et alors qu'il sent son essence se rependre dans le secret du corps de son Trésor, il sait avec une atroce certitude, que plus que Steve le menant à sa perte c'est lui qui causera la fin prématurée du jeune homme qui occupe toutes ses pensées.

Sous lui, la respiration anarchique et le corps tremblant, Steve soupire son nom en une prière merveilleuse, Billy sait à cet instant, il le sent ramper dans son ventre, ce sentiment puissant, plus fort que tout se rependre dans son sang, entre ses os et brûler jusque dans son âme.  
Il est perdu corps et bien, une dernière pensée cohérente, l'espoir illusoire que Steve ne le quitte avant la chute, et le sommeil ou peut être l'inconscience le cueille.

§§§§§§§§§

Le soleil est déjà levé quand Steve tremble contre son flanc, le gémissement qui suit n'a plus rien de l’extase ni du plaisir qui a fait se contracter les mains dans la chairs dure de ses épaules, bientôt il sent l'humidité sur son torse et son monde ne se résume plus qu'à Steve et sa terreur qu'il ne comprend pas.

« Hey, Trésor » murmure t il, rapprochant Steve de sa hanche d'un bras dans son dos, « Tout va bien, je suis là » dit encore Billy, espérant le réveiller mais Steve ne lui répond que d'un « Non » déchirant alors le Bad boy se décide pour une approche plus franche.

Son bras se contracte autour de la taille, attirant Steve sur ses hanches, par réflexe le jeune homme glisse une jambe de l'autre côté de son corps, la sensation de leurs membres s’épousant à la perfection lui tire un soupire qu'il préférerait ignorer mais bientôt le murmure délicieux de sa Princesse l'imite et les grands yeux de biche s'ouvrent sur un regard flou mêlant envie et peur panique.

Il ne faut pas plus d'une seconde pour qu'il sente les dents se refermer sur la chair tendre de ses lèvres, alors que les doigts délicats se serrer sur son sexe déjà tendu d'envie.

La sensation de chaleur se repend jusque sous son crâne, quand Steve s'empale délibérément sur son membre, Billy voudrait le retenir, ne surtout pas le laisser entamer ce balancement diabolique mais le soupire enfièvre dit son nom avec tellement d'affection qu'il en entendrait presque de l'amour.

Alors Billy agrippe les hanches bien trop fort, enfonçant les doigts dans l'épiderme à la blancheur délicate, accompagnant les mouvements de petits coups de rein précis et rapide.

Bien trop vite à son goût, Steve se tend sur son ventre, avant de se laisser tomber contre son torse en toute confiance, sachant parfaitement que Billy ne le laissera pas se blesser.

Billy s'active rapidement entre ses jambes, appréciant la brûlure du plaisir alors qu'il murmure une litanie de mots tendre dans les mèches désordonnées de sa Poupée, encore une fois un « Trésor » criant de sincérité coule de ses lèvres, et le pensée fugace qu'il devrait apprendre à se taire le traverser en même temps que l'orgasme.

Billy ne sombre pas dans l'inconscience cette fois, bien que la respiration apaisée de Steve le berce agréablement.

\- Désolé, murmure sa Princesse.  
\- T'as pas à être désolé, tout va bien.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
\- Y a pire comme réveil, assure Billy avec un petit rire.  
\- Sûrement.  
\- Ça t'as fait du bien, veut savoir le Bad boy, caressant lentement les cheveux désordonnés.  
\- Je me sens mieux.  
\- Alors t'excuse pas, tout va bien.

Steve hoche de la tête contre son épaule, avant de venir embrasser la pulsation dans son cou.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche, après j'irais faire le petit déj, explique Steve.  
\- Une douche ? Bonne idée, commente Billy, et il amorce un geste pour se lever, mais Steve le retient en serrant les cuisses autour de ses hanches.  
\- Dors encore un peu.  
\- Non, j'ai envie de venir avec toi.

Steve se redresse, ses grands yeux de biche emplit de cette peur qui irrite Billy autant qu'elle le laisse perdu. Les dents attaquent les lèvres et son Trésor semble au bord de la rupture, alors Billy comprend.

\- OK, Bambi. Fait moi du café, consent Billy.

Rien qu'un instant Billy se demande sérieusement si Steve ne le craint pas vraiment, tant le soulagement est visible dans ses yeux, mais le jeune homme se penche pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de se lever, alors non, Steve n'est pas effrayé, juste gêné d'avoir à gérer la délicate tâche de devoir se laver après le sexe.

§§§§§§§§§

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, Billy s'est assoupi dès la porte refermée sur Steve, il est presque onze heure quand il entre dans la cuisine après sa douche.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas venu me chercher, demande t il, en se servant un café.  
\- Je suis venu, se défend Steve. Mais tu dormais.  
\- Tu aurais pu me réveiller.

Billy lance un clin d’œil amusé et aguicheur mais Steve ne fait que le dévisager de ces grands yeux troublés. Derrière son journal, sa Princesse semble perdu ou apeuré et Billy ne sait pas s'il doit demander ou attendre que les mots viennent d'eux même.

\- Tu as faim ? J'ai fait des pancakes.

Billy jette un coup d’œil autour de lui, immaculée, la cuisine semble sortir d'un magasin de décoration, alors il lève un sourcil septique.

\- J'aime que tout soit propre, murmure Steve avant de se replonger dans son journal.  
\- J'avais remarqué, se contente de répondre Billy.

Rien ne dépasse jamais chez Steve Harrington, la maison est toujours propre et l'air emplit d'un parfum frais très discret. Il ne sait jamais allongé deux jours de suite dans les mêmes draps et lorsqu'il lui arrive de laisser des vêtements il les retrouve propres et pliés dans le placard de Steve le lendemain.

\- Tu es sûr que personne vient nettoyer derrière toi, ironise Billy, cherchant à obtenir un sourire.

Mais Steve ne lève pas les yeux, ses mains se contractent un peu plus sur le journal si possible, et Billy pense qu'il va finir par le déchirer.

\- Hey, appelle le Bad boy. Parle moi.  
\- J'ai besoin que ce soit propre, répond sa Princesse. Sinon j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau là bas.  
\- Où, Trésor, insiste gentiment Billy.  
\- Dans les tunnels. L'odeur était insupportable, et c'était noir et gluant. Y en avait plein mes vêtements, je les ai brûlés après que tu sois parti, explique Steve.

Billy hoche la tête, il se souvient de la veste verte de Max qu'il a lavé une bonne demi douzaine de fois avant de la jeter, les tâches noires ne faisaient que s'incruster d'avantage à chaque passage en machine.

\- C'était ça ton cauchemar ? Tu étais dans ce tunnel ?  
\- Avec Dustin, précise Steve. On a failli y rester tous les deux. Tous ce que je pouvais faire était d'essayer de le protéger. Je l'ai caché contre mon torse et je me suis tourné dos aux....  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, assure Billy. Je te crois.  
\- Je sais, mais parfois j'ai envie de t'en parler.  
\- Si un jour tu te décide, je t'écouterais, promet Billy et il se penche sur la table pour embrasser délicatement la tempe de son Trésor. Les petites annonces, s'étonne t il en reconnaissant la page.  
\- Ouais, je cherche un boulot.

Billy se lève, fouillant le four pour en sortir les pancakes encore chaud avec un rire amusé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu ferais d'un boulot ?  
\- Gagner de l'argent, réplique Steve, honnêtement.  
\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ici.

Steve pose son journal sur la table, et Billy sent que ce qui va suivre ne lui plaira absolument pas.

\- Mon père a appelé cette nuit, quelques heures avant que tu n'arrive.  
\- Et ?  
\- Il a dit que je devait absolument obtenir mon diplôme.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne l'aurais pas, s'étonne Billy.  
\- Les chiffres ça va, je gère plus tôt bien mais le reste, c'est toujours difficile, explique Steve.

Billy le regarde en plissant les yeux, il ne partage que leur cours d'anglais, Steve reste prostré dans son coin, ne participe jamais et le professeur semble l’ignorer, ce qui lui convient parfaitement. Il est vrai que personne ne s'est jamais extasié sur les qualités scolaires de sa Princesse mais rien ne laissait présager de ce qui suit.

\- J'écris et je lis très bien maintenant mais souvent j'y comprends rien, ajoute t il, les yeux baissés et le rouge aux joues.  
\- C'est pas grave, assure Billy, parce qu'il fallait bien dire quelque chose.  
\- Mon père n'est pas de ton avis, je suis pas sûr qu'il me laisserait refaire mon année si je ….  
\- Tu vas y arriver, t'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter.   
\- L'année dernière, Nancy corrigeait tous mes devoirs, mais maintenant, explique Steve mais encore une fois le jeune homme ne parvient pas au bout de son idée.  
\- T'ose plus lui demander ?  
\- Elle se propose pas non plus, se défend sa Poupée.

Billy n'aime pas du tout la note d'auto dénigrement derrière toute cette conversation, le fait que Steve ne se sent pas à la hauteur l’énerve. Lui même ne fait pas d'effort, et ses notes sont toujours au dessus de la moyenne. Il se proposerait bien, mais la certitude que Steve se sentirait insulter le retient, alors choisissant la sécurité, Billy se décide plus tôt pour une question pratique. 

\- Et c'est pour quoi le boulot, alors ?  
\- Que j'ai mon diplôme ou pas, j'aurais besoin d'argent pour me tirer.  
\- Pour aller où, veut savoir Billy.  
\- J'en sais rien, Indianapolis sûrement. C'est une grande ville, je pourrais m'y plaire. Et c'est pas trop loin, je pourrais revenir en cas de problème.  
\- Ça coûte cher les grandes villes, pointe son peut-être-petit-ami.  
\- J'ai déjà un peu d'argent de côté. Il me faut un peu plus de mille dollars pour atteindre mon objectif.  
\- Indianapolis, hein ? Et tu ferais quoi là bas ?  
\- Baby-sitter, sourit sa Princesse.  
\- Tu le fais déjà ici, fait remarquer Billy.  
\- Ouais, mais je suis pas payer pour m'occuper des têtes de nœuds.

« C'est que tu les aime » s'exclame Billy, ajoutant « Même si je comprend pas pourquoi, Trésor », Steve se contente de hausser les épaules. Un an plus tôt, croiser Mike chez Nancy l’énervait au plus au point, aujourd'hui il se jetterait sous un bus sans une seule seconde d'hésitation si cela signifiait qu'ils seraient tous en sécurité.

\- OK, Trésor, reprend Billy. Alors voyons voir ce que tu pourrais trouver. Peut être au nouveau centre commercial, il devrait ouvrir en juin.

Steve lui sourit de toutes ses dents parfaites, et ils se penchent ensemble sur le journal et les petites annonces, peut être que Billy aussi pourrait trouver un travail, et qui sait peut être partiraient ils ensemble ?


	10. Oppressé.

Mars 1985.

Plusieurs annonces entourées sur le journal plus tard, Billy s’intéresse tout particulièrement à l'encart réservé au job dating du centre commercial prévu le mois suivant, agents de sécurité, serveurs, vendeurs, équipe de nettoyage. De nombreux postes sont à pourvoir, il serait étonnant que Steve n'y trouve pas un travail qui lui conviendrait, et peut être un pour lui aussi, qui sait ?  
Et l'idée de passer des nombreuses heures à travailler au même endroit est à la fois plaisante et inquiétante.

\- Faudrait faire ton CV, Bambi.  
\- J'ai jamais travailler, répond honnêtement Steve. J'ai rien à y écrire.  
\- C'est pas grave, faut quand même en faire un, au moins pour laisser tes coordonnées aux recruteurs.

Steve le regarde de ses grands yeux perdus, et Billy comprend qu'il n'a aucunes idées de ce qu'il est censé faire.

\- On pourrait le faire cette après midi, propose le Bad boy. Le bureau de candidature ouvre la semaine prochaine, on pourrait être les premiers à postuler, ça fait pas de mal d'avoir l'air motivé.  
\- Tu cherche aussi du boulot, sourit Steve.  
\- Neil serait moins en rogne si je faisais quelque chose d'utile pour une fois, et ça peut être sympa de mettre de l'argent de côté.  
\- Tu en as besoin ? Pourquoi faire ?  
\- Me tirer, réplique Billy avec un clin d’œil complice.

Les yeux brillants et le sourire lumineux, Steve vient s'asseoir à cheval sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser passionnément, définitivement travailler au même endroit serait une très mauvaise idée.

L'après midi est calme, paisible, Steve dort recroquevillé sur lui même, la tête reposant sur ses cuisses. Les doigts glissant lentement entre les mèches folles, Billy regarde le film que sa Princesse a insisté pour voir sans qu'il n'ait tenu jusqu'au générique de début, puis l'écran noir quand le film arrive à son terme, alors que la respiration tranquille de Steve l'hypnotise.

Les derniers mois ont été émaillé de moments intenses, de plaisir incomparable, mais aussi et surtout d'un profond désarroi qu'il ne parvient toujours pas à dompter. La vie avec Steve n'est pas toujours simple, l'inquiétude constante d'être découvert met à mal ses certitudes. Billy pense de plus en plus sérieusement qu'ils pourraient être heureux ensemble aussi hallucinant que cela puisse paraître. 

Mais si jamais les choses devenaient plus sérieuses entre eux, il aurait à composer avec de nombreux problèmes, Neil et Max en tête.  
La violence et l'abandon.

Et définitivement, Billy sait qu'il est hors de question qu'il disparaisse des environs immédiat de sa petite peste de presque sœur, Neil aurait vite fait de comprendre qui fait battre son petit cœur d'adolescente et les conséquences possibles sont bien suffisantes pour lui faire abandonner l'idée de partir avec Steve.

Mais Steve est beau, magnifique même, attentif et attentionné, un peu lent parfois, mais tellement adorable et maladroit et honnête et torturé et dévoué et apeuré et seul et drôle....  
Et soudain l'idée saugrenue d'emmener la petite peste avec eux lui traverse l'esprit.  
C'est l'instant que choisit Steve pour gémir en s'étirant depuis ses genoux.

\- Bien dormi, demande Billy avec un sourire attendri.  
\- Tu es très confortable, confirme sa Princesse sans ouvrir les yeux.  
\- Et existant, ajoute le Bad boy, effleurant la bête qui se réveille aussi.  
\- Tu me fais toujours de l'effet, pointe Steve. Fais pas comme si tu le savais pas.

Cette fois, Billy choisit de gagner la bataille en refermant ses doigts sur le membre impressionnant, alors qu'il se penche sur la bouche bien trop rouge. Le gémissement qu'il reçoit est l'exacte réponse qu'il attendait et Steve se tortille, cherchant à lui offrir le meilleur accès possible à son sexe plus qu'éveillé.

La position n'est pas très confortable, sa nuque l'élance et son membre reste douloureusement coincé sous le crâne de son Trésor, alors Billy tire doucement sur les cheveux en bataille et Steve comprend qu'il doit se lever.

A nouveau à cheval sur ses genoux, sa Poupée se balance sensuellement en un mouvement hypnotisant des plus plaisant.   
Steve aime son corps, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais derrière cette évidence plane toujours un doute. Au fond, Billy se demande souvent si Steve ne se montre pas si entreprenant de peur qu'il ne finisse par se lasser de lui. Et l'idée n'est pas si idiote, Billy en a bien conscience, son attitude détachée et arrogante n'aide pas son Trésor à se sentir en confiance. 

Toutes ses pensées moroses et pénibles volent en éclat à l'instant où les mains de Steve quittent son cou pour ouvrir son pantalon. Billy grogne en basculant la tête en arrière quand sa ceinture crisse, que la fermeture métallique glisse et que les doigts fragiles agrippe possesivement son membre.

\- Putain, Bambi. Tu veux ma mort.

Steve ne répond que d'un gémissement qui ne veut absolument rien dire, frottant son front contre sa joue et sa mâchoire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, demande Billy.

Nouveau gémissement et les doigts qui se contractent sur la colonne de chair, envoyant une langue de feu jusque sous son crâne.

\- Dis le, insiste le Bad boy.  
\- Toi, soupire Steve, et ses grands yeux de biche sont bien trop flous pour que Billy en tire quelque chose de plus élaboré.

Billy ne fait qu'acquiescer avec un baiser tendre, très loin de ce qu'il prévoit pour la suite. Steve se retrouve allongé sur le dos, complètement nu, les mains retenues par une poigne de fer loin au dessus de la tête. Le Bad boy promène ses lèvres le long des abdominaux contractés, léchant, embrassant, mordant.  
La bête frotte l'intérieur de son cou, Billy offre une caresse le long de la colonne de chair de son menton, et Steve soupire en écartant les jambes.

\- C'est ce que tu veux, Bambi.

Steve hoche vaguement de la tête, alors que Billy voudrait entendre sa voix troublée par l’excitation. Pourtant, magnanime, le jeune homme dépose un léger baiser à l'intérieur de la cuisse avant de remonter jusqu'au seuil rougi du corps merveilleux de Steve Harrington d'un coup de langue précis et inattendu.

Le gémissement est incendiaire, les hanches se soulèvent de leur propre chef, alors Billy sourit avidement avant de venir à nouveau goûté le muscle frémissant. « Billy » soupire sa Princesse, se tortillant, cherchant à échapper à la poigne douloureuse sur ses poignets.

Le Bad boy ne se détache de l'entrée frémissante que pour gronder un « Bouge pas » autoritaire qui paralyse Steve mais qui n'apaise pas la litanie de soupires plus qu’excitant.

Sa main quitte les poignets délicats pour venir caresser l'intérieur d'une cuisse frémissante, obéissant Steve garde les bras là où Billy veut les voir, inutiles au dessus de sa tête.

Les caresses à l'intérieur des cuisses se font plus franches, les mains puissantes écartent largement les jambes et sa bouche se perd à nouveau dans le replis de chair si tentant.

Steve gémit son nom, ajoutant des « Bébé » rare dans sa bouche mais qui ont toujours le mérite d'éclairer l'état d’extase de sa Poupée.

D'une main Billy maintient les jambes de Steve écartées alors qu'il glisse l'autre dans l'ouverture de son Jeans, caressant lentement son membre au supplice, l'entrée de son Trésor resplendis de l'humidité que sa langue y a laisser mais le muscle semble toujours aussi serré, alors Billy vient l'effleurer d'un doigt.  
Le souffle tremblant, Steve gémit un « S'il te plaît » bien plus que suffisant pour que Billy obéisse, rien qu'une fois. Son doigt perce le muscle ne s'attendant pas au cri que le mouvement provoque. Sous ses mains Steve se tend désagréablement, alors Billy se fige. « Trésor » demande t il mais Steve ne parvient pas à calmer sa respiration, encore moins à aligner deux mots cohérents, le Bad boy choisit de remuer lentement son doigt entre les chairs délicates, et là plus de doute, Steve gémit avec un petit mouvement de recul des plus clair.

\- Je te fais mal, interroge Billy, sans obtenir de réponse. Bambi, insiste t il, alors Steve prend une inspiration profonde et tremblante.  
\- Trop, parvient il à bredouiller.  
\- Trop ? Je vais trop vite ? Trop fort, veut savoir le Bad boy.  
\- Trop, répète son Trésor, et le muscle se contracte douloureusement autour de son doigt.

De là où il est appuyé du menton à la hanche de Steve, Billy détaille son visage figé en une grimace de douleur et se souvient que le corps plus que parfait de sa Poupée l'a déjà accueilli deux fois en moins de dix heures, quelque part son cerveau lui rappelle la notion de « Sur-stimulation », et il se sent stupide, alors il se décide à quitter les chairs traumatisées le plus lentement possible.  
Le soupire de soulagement qu'il reçoit fait remonter une vague de haine pour lui même et l'envie de se cogner directement en plein visage, brisant ses os, déchirant sa peau et....

\- Billy, supplie Steve, accrochant ses épaules de ses mains délicates.  
\- Je suis là, répond l'intéressé, et ses lèvres se referment sur la Bête en une tentative d'excuse pitoyable.

Steve se tend à nouveau sous son corps robuste mais les gémissements ont retrouvé cette mélodie parfaite qui transport le Bad boy loin de la terre et de ses tourments. Du murmure incompréhensible, Billy ne parvient à capter que les « Billy » enfiévrés justement avant qu'un « Ta queue » des plus explicite ne perce le brouillard d'envie les entourant.

Billy ne perd pas la moindre seconde, la tête coincé dans l'angle du canapé, Steve ouvre la bouche à l'instant où il sent les genoux toujours couvert du Jeans lui bloquer les épaules.

\- Regarde moi, ordonne Billy, et il s'enfonce si profondément dans la gorge que Steve manque de s'étouffer. Laisse toi faire, prévient il, et les premières larmes coulent le long des tempes de sa Poupée.

Ses coups de reins n'ont pas la force qu'il voudrait y mettre, mais la bouche de Steve s'étire merveilleusement autour de son membre, les joues et le menton humide de salive. Ses grands yeux de biche sont dilatés par l'envie, les larmes ne les rendant que plus magnifiques, ses ongles griffent le cuir chevelu en agrippant les longues mèches brunes et les gémissements se muent en un grondement continu qui précipitera bientôt sa chute. Billy s'enfonce jusqu'à complètement faire disparaître son membre entre les lèvres merveilleuses, Steve s'étouffe, contractant les mains dans le dos de sa chemise, demandant sûrement à pouvoir respirer quand l'air vient à lui manquer.

« Ta queue, Bambi », ordonne Billy, avec un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule pour apprécier la vision de pure luxure qu'offre les longs doigts fins serrés sur la Bête, et il ne lui en faut pas plus pour que l’extase le submerge.

Steve écarquille les yeux à la sensation du fluide chaud au fond de sa gorge, par réflexe il cherche à fuir le membre obstruant sa gorge, alors Billy se laisse glisser hors de la bouche rougie, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le bout reposant contre la lèvre malmenée.

\- Oh putain qu'est ce que je donnerais pas pour te voir comme ça tout le temps, marmonne Billy.

Steve le regarde toujours de ses grands yeux de biche humides, les joues encore plus rouges, la bouche entrouverte sur son gland un peu de semence au coin des lèvres, qui remue sans que Billy ne puisse en comprendre les mots.

\- Un problème, Poupée, sourit il.  
\- La table, bredouille Steve, avec un vague geste vers le tiroir.

Billy doit se pencher en arrière pour distinguer le mouvement, mais la demande semble assez clair et inattendue pour qu'il cherche la poignée.

Et là du fond du tiroir, un appareil photo instantané le nargue, un coup d’œil pour découvrir Steve le dévisageant intensément et Billy soupire, comprenant non seulement que Steve lui fait suffisamment confiance pour être totalement à sa merci mais aussi et surtout qu'il est prêt à tout pour lui plaire.

Le regard d'abandon totale est grisant, l’obscénité de la tâche de sperme le long de la bouche fait déjà se raidir son sexe à nouveau et Steve ne semble même pas gêné par l'image de pure luxure qu'il renvoie.

Billy le dévisage en un mélange d’émotions difficile à décrypter, Steve ne cherche pas à se dégager des genoux comprimant toujours ses épaules, il ne fait que lui rendre son regard avec une assurance désarmante et loin de lui être familière.

Billy immortalise l'instant, le visage de Steve au centre de l'image et le bout de son membre sur son menton. Les mains de son Trésor se contractent à nouveau dans le tissus de sa chemise.

\- Tu es vraiment parfait, s'exclame Billy, caressant doucement sa joue. Une autre ?

Steve hoche vaguement de la tête et il attrape le pouce à sa portée de ses dents bien trop blanches, « Oh putain » grogne Billy et le cliquetis de l'appareil photo résonne dans l’immense salon.

\- La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui auras l'appareil, promet le Bad boy, et Steve hoche à nouveau de la tête.

§§§§§§§§§§

Comme il s'y attendait, après s'être rhabillé et avoir déposé un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres, Steve s'est levé pour aller changer les draps, lançant la machine à laver immédiatement.

\- Tu sais que cela aussi on va les salir, pas vrai, lance Billy, alors qu'il vient serrer possessivement les hanches de son Trésor.  
\- Et je les laverais aussi, réplique Steve.  
\- Comme tu veux, Princesse. Mais tu te, commence le Bad boy pour se fige au son strident du téléphone.

L'idée que Neil l'ai trouvé lui passe rapidement par la tête, mais Steve ne semble pas plus inquiet que ça quand il répond d'un « Maison Harrington » des plus poli.

\- Hey, ça va mon pote, s'exclame sa Poupée, et Billy se détend.

Aux mots et expressions de Steve, Billy comprend qu'il s'agit sûrement d'Henderson. Le petit hochement de tête semble répondre à une question, et un sourire amusé glisse sur ses lèvres, de là où il est Bouclette ne peut évidemment pas comprendre la réponse de sa Princesse ce qui semble se confirmer quand Steve bredouille « Ouais bien sûr, désolé, gamin ».

Steve se tourne, agitant vaguement la main pour attirer l'attention de Billy, comme si son regard pourrait être ailleurs que sur le long corps merveilleux.  
« Quoi » épelle le Bad boy, et Steve lève un doigt pour le faire taire.

\- Une vingtaine de minutes, Dustin. Le temps de, ajoute Steve, avec un regard sans équivoque sur la bouche de Billy. Juste le temps de finir.... Ouais, juste le temps de finir, répète t il, et il raccroche.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, veut demander Billy, mais les mots se perdent sur les lèvres bien trop rouges de Steve Harrington.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Billy qui se retrouve dos au mur, littéralement, le corps de Steve pressé contre son torse. Les baisers sont fougueux, passionnés, et tellement excitant, mais Billy cherche à se dégager, recevant un grognement des plus adorables.

\- T'es pas censé partir, se moque Billy.  
\- Putain, j'm'en fous. Embrasse moi encore, supplie sa Princesse.  
\- Tes gosses t'attendent, rappelle le Bad boy, et Steve laisse tomber son front contre son torse.

Billy agrippe plus franchement les hanches avant de déposer un léger baiser entre les mèches désordonnées, cherchant inconsciemment la cicatrice qu'il y a laissé.

\- J'ai envie que tu vienne avec moi, murmure Steve depuis sa poitrine.  
\- Ce serait pas prudent, Trésor.  
\- Je sais, se plaint le Trésor en question. Quand même !  
\- T'en as pour longtemps ?  
\- Non, juste déposer Dustin et Lucas chez les Wheeler. Soirée « Donjons et dragons ».  
\- Alors tire toi, s'exclame Billy.

Steve soupire en se détachant de son torse d'une impulsion ferme avec un regard de chien battu des plus crédible.

\- Je t'attend, ajoute Billy, pour lui donner un peu de courage.  
\- A poil, sourit Steve.  
\- Avec un joint, corrige Billy, se dirigeant vers l'entrée et sa veste.

Il ne lui faut qu'une minute pour sortir le petit sachet contenant trois petites tiges très tentantes.

\- Allez maman Steve, vas t'occuper de tes gosses, et ta récompense t'attendra ici bien sagement.  
\- Sagement, ironise Steve.  
\- Je ferais de mon mieux, promet Billy, une main sur le cœur.

Steve rit alors que Billy l'embrasse une dernière fois avec une claque des plus sonores sur les fesses, « Hey » s'exclame sa Princesse, alors Billy lui lance un clin d’œil complice et affectueux.

\- Je prends des pizzas en revenant, propose sa Poupée alors qu'il enfile sa veste.  
\- Ça marche, Trésor.


	11. Déchiré.

Mars 1985.

Les pizzas sont bonnes, la bière fraîche, l'herbe planante et les mains de Billy sous son t shirt merveilleuses.  
Steve se sent bien, comme flottant dans son propre corps, les caresses semblent ramper agréablement sous sa peau, la voix l'enveloppe d'une couverture de douceur, alors Steve lutte contre le sommeil. Quelques part derrière la félicité plane le spectre de la solitude qui l'attend une fois le week end achevé. Billy retrouvera la maison des horreurs et lui les grandes pièces vides et inutiles.

\- Arrêtes, gronde la voix tout autour de lui.  
\- Quoi, bredouille Steve. Je fais rien.  
\- Tu pense trop fort, je vois les mots dans ta tête, contre Billy, jouant avec les boucles brunes sur son torse.  
\- C'est pas possible, ils sont cachés dans mes cheveux, remarque très sérieusement Steve en se redressant.

Étalé entre ses jambes, Billy le regarde, la tête penchée et les yeux plissés. Son peut-être-petit-ami semble réfléchir intensément, avant de lever un doigt quand la lumière se fait dans son esprit embrouillé.

\- Y a pas assez de place dans tes cheveux pour tous les mots, explique Billy des plus sérieux.  
\- Et tu peux pas voir à travers mon crâne, ajoute Steve. T'es pas Superman.  
\- Je te protégerais quand même.  
\- C'est pas le peine, je sais me défendre tout seul.  
\- Quand même, répète avec gravité son étrange compagnon. Je laisserais personne te faire de mal ou te prendre.  
\- Tu viendrais me chercher, demande Steve, d'une petite voix adorable.  
\- Je viendrais toujours te chercher, Trésor, pointe Billy, le regardant intensément.

Steve acquiesce vaguement de la tête, le regard perdu au plafond, ses mains trouvent les longues mèches blondes puis le crâne qu'il caresse de ses doigts agiles, « Viens plus près » ajoute t il, et Billy obéit.

\- Je suis déjà allongé sur toi, dit tout de même le Bad boy. Je peux pas être beaucoup plus près.

Steve ne fait qu'écarter les explications d'un geste maladroit, manquant de cogner le front de Billy dans la manœuvre. 

\- Tu t'approche pas de ces saloperies, ordonne Steve. Si elles viennent me chercher tu dégage, c'est clair ?  
\- Je peux pas faire ça, Trésor. Hum, t'es confortable, marmonne le Bad boy, en se blottissant contre son torse. Je peux dormir sur toi ?

Steve voudrait protester peut être que ses poumons se dégonfleront sous le poids de la perfection de Billy Hargrove ou de ses imperfections, et de ses mains expertes, de son arrogance inimaginable, de sa queue impressionnante, et de tous ses mots bien trop tendres et affectueux et.....

\- Trésor, susurre Steve.  
\- C'est toi, confirme Billy.   
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux, Trésor, affirme simplement Billy.

Steve acquiesce de la tête avec un sourire attendri avant de se figer, « Quoi » s'écrit il, mais Billy ne lui répond que d'un grognement indistinct depuis son torse où il s'est endormi.  
Le brouillard s'est dissipé dans la seconde, amenant bien trop de questions pour qu'il puisse y réfléchir clairement, Billy n'est jamais aussi honnête, serait ce l'herbe qui lui offre l'opportunité de s'exprimer sereinement, ou rien d'autre qu'un délire bienheureux ?

Steve promène ses doigts délicats le long du crâne de son un-peu-plus-petit-ami, il se sent bien prisonnier du corps robuste, il s'imagine bien finir sa vie ici dans l'essence musqué du monstre qu'il a apprivoisé. 

Mais Billy finira par le quitter comme tous les autres, il oubliera jusqu'à son existence et les merveilleux mots qu'ils échangeaient. Steve sera seul et perdu dans l'obscurité à nouveau, son corps froid, brisé en deux, et cette fois aucunes lumières ne viendra le sauver, il n'existe qu'un seul Billy Hargrove.

§§§§§§§§§§§

L'aube est froide, le poids du corps de Billy l'a quitté, il y a bien longtemps Steve en est persuadé, son crâne l'élance et la maison résonne d'un silence atroce, prémisse d'une crise de panique comme il en connaît souvent, surtout quand l'absence de Billy se fait sentir.

Steve n'ose pas bougé, les portes sont peut être ouverte, il est seul dans cette grande maison effrayante et la batte est cachée sous son lit.

Le craquement caractéristique de la porte de la cuisine le fait trembler, le remue ménage est familier et « T'es réveillé, Trésor ? », Steve soupire, la panique reflue lentement et il attend de voir apparaître le visage souriant de Billy Hargrove pour se redresser dans le canapé.

\- J'ai ramené des Donuts, tu veux du café, demande le Bad boy, en se penchant par dessus le dossier du sofa.

Steve ne fait que le dévisager, toujours à demi assis appuyé des mains au cuir froid, Billy le regarde de ses profonds yeux bleus inquiets.

\- Ça va pas, Bambi. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?  
\- J'ai cru que tu étais partis, murmure Steve.  
\- Je suis parti, confirme Billy, en fronçant les sourcils. Chercher des cigarettes, précise t il.  
\- Mais tu es revenu, ajoute la toute petite voix.

« Pourquoi je serais pas revenu » demande Billy en contournant le canapé, Steve le suit attentivement du regard, le brouillard semble être revenu parasiter son cerveau, alors il se demande si son il-ne-sait-plus-quoi est vraiment là.

\- Tu es là, dit Steve, mélange de question et d'étonnement.  
\- Où veux tu que je sois?  
\- Avec quelqu'un d'autre, répond honnêtement le jeune homme.

Billy le regarde intensément, ses mains viennent effleurer tendrement son front, Steve peut sentir l'humidité relier leurs deux peaux.

\- Tu es déshydraté, Trésor. T'as bu combien de bière hier ?  
\- Tout ce que tu as ramené, explique Steve.  
\- OK, t'avais déjà fumé, veut savoir Billy, alors que d'une main sous le coude il relève Steve pour l'attirer vers la cuisine.

Steve se laisse aller dans la poigne solide de son ami-petit-ami, la colère marque ses traits déjà dur d'ordinaire.

\- J'ai fait une connerie, s’inquiète le jeune homme.  
\- J'ai fait une connerie, corrige Billy.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Alcool ou herbe, pas les deux en même temps, grogne le Bad boy. Assied toi.

Steve obéit, avale d'une traite le verre d'eau sous son nez puis les deux Donuts qui apparaissent sous ses yeux, Billy reste appuyé des deux mains de l'autre côté de la table, le regardant inquiet et énervé.

\- Je l'avais déjà fait, dit subitement Steve.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Fumer de l'herbe et boire.  
\- Alors pourquoi t'es désorienté, demande sérieusement Billy.

Steve le regarde de ses grands yeux de biche apeurés, les larmes ne sont pas loin, Billy peut le deviner à leur teinte un peu plus sombre, au rouge délicat de ses joues et à la lèvre qu'il triture de ses dents nerveusement.

\- Tout va bien, se force à dire calmement Billy.  
\- Tu es en colère.  
\- Pas du tout, je veux juste savoir ce qu'il t'arrive.  
\- Je me sentais pas bien.  
\- A cause de l'herbe ou de la déshydratation ?

Steve renifle, les mains contractées dans le tissus de son pantalon de sur vêtement, Billy prend sur lui et tente de garde sa rage sous contrôle et « A cause de toi ».

\- Quoi « A cause de moi » ?  
\- Je me sentais pas bien à cause de toi, explique Steve, et Billy se redresse le visage contracté de colère et de chagrin. Parce que t'étais parti.  
\- Tu l'as déjà dit, commence Billy la voix grondant de fureur mais le regard suppliant de Steve le paralyse. Tu as cru que j'étais parti, comprend il alors, « Définitivement parti » se retient d'ajouter le jeune homme.

Steve reste parfaitement immobile, le regard fuyant et la respiration anarchique.

\- Hey, murmure gentiment Billy, en contournant la table. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'être ailleurs, crois moi.  
\- Mais t'étais plus là, soupire encore Steve.  
\- Tu es pratiquement toujours endormi quand je pars, rappelle Billy. Pourquoi c'est différent ?

Steve ne sait pas comment expliquer ce sentiment profond qui le dévore de l'intérieur, sa vie est loin de ne se résumer qu'à Billy Hargrove, il le sait, et pourtant rien ne lui importait plus si son il-l'espère-petit-ami n'était plus là.

\- Je vais nulle part, promet Billy, alors que le silence commence à se faire trop pesant.

Steve acquiesce de la tête, retraçant de ses yeux apeurés les contours de son visage, imprimant dans sa mémoire le bleu électrique de ses pupilles, la courbe tentante de ses lèvres et l'or délicat de sa peau. « Billy » finit par soupirer Steve, recevant un « OK » libérateur en réponse.

«Viens ici, Trésor » ordonne gentiment Billy, et Steve se lève pour se hisser sur les hanches solides, se cramponnant des mains et des jambes aussi fermement que ses forces le lui permettent. Son corps touche le bois froid de la table, déjà les doigts de Billy fouillent son pantalon, ses lèvres trouvent les muscles saillants de son ventre et la Bête s'éveille entre eux.


	12. Dévoué.

Mars 1985.

L'après midi est déjà bien entamé quand Steve termine de ranger la cuisine après leur repas, Billy s'est retranché dans le salon, laissant le jeune homme passe sa peur et sa frustration dans le ménage qui est indispensable pour son équilibre fragile.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse ton CV, demande le Bad boy depuis le canapé.  
\- Tu pars pour quelle heure, contre Steve, ignorant la proposition.  
\- Je dois être rentré avant le dîner, répond simplement Billy, « 18h » comprend Steve.

Tête baissée et mains tremblantes, Steve respire lentement, il ne leur reste que trois heures tout au plus, il lui semble déjà sentir le froid se rependre dans sa cage thoracique, envahir ses poumons et remonter jusque sous son crâne noyant son cerveau et le peu de raison qui lui reste.

\- Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir venir cette semaine, ajoute Billy, bien conscient de l'enfoncer un peu plus.  
\- Pourquoi, demande Steve sans relever les yeux.  
\- Max dira rien mais Susan sait pas la fermer. 

Le ton est neutre, détaché mais Steve a parfaitement conscience de la menace planant derrière. Neil sera sûrement hors de lui quand il comprendra que Billy a disparu tout le week end.

\- Il va s'en prendre à toi, veut savoir Steve.  
\- Possible, répond honnêtement Billy.  
\- T'aurais pas du rester.  
\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il a besoin d'une excuse pour me tomber dessus ?  
\- Mais cette fois c'est de ma faute.

Billy ne fait que hausser les épaules, quoi qu'il disse, quoi qu'il fasse Steve se sentira coupable, alors le Bad boy se lève, contourne le salon pour venir se fondre contre le corps tendu de l'autre adolescent. 

\- J'ai choisit de venir ici, en toute connaissance de cause. Laisse pas cet enfoiré nous prendre ça, affirme Billy, serrant les bras autour de ses hanches pour marquer son point.  
\- Tu pourrais venir t'installer ici, t'as pas besoin de retourner chez lui.  
\- Brillante idée, Princesse, râle son pas-tout-à-fait-petit-ami.

Steve ne répond pas, son regard perdu et troublé est tout ce dont Billy a besoin pour comprendre que Steve lui n'a rien compris.

\- C'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il apprenne pour nous.  
\- Je m'en fous, coupe Steve, tapant du poing sur le torse de Billy pour s'assurer de l'attention du jeune homme.  
\- Pas moi, contre le concerné. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de toi. Il te tuerait en me forçant à regarder, affirme t il. Et moi après. 

« Hopper » propose Steve, Billy sait l'importance du shérif dans la vie de sa Poupée et même s'il a toute confiance en Steve, Hopper reste un flic et les flics n'ont jamais rien fait pour l'aider à survivre, alors « Non » réplique simplement Billy.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas juste rentrer là bas en sachant qu'il va te...  
\- Oui, je vais rentrer chez Neil, affirme d'une voix autoritaire Billy. Et tu vas me laisser faire, c'est clair, Princesse ?  
\- Non, gronde Steve, en le repoussant. Je vais pas rester ici à attendre l'appel de Max pour me dire qu'il t'a.....

Billy soupire en baissant la tête, il n'aurait jamais du laisser cette conversation aller aussi loin. Steve pleure à présent, Billy peut entendre les sanglots étouffés et l'air se saturer de sa terreur inimaginable.

\- Bambi, murmure le Bad boy. Allez, viens là.

Steve ne cache ni ses larmes ni sa détresse quand il secoue la tête, avant de soupirer un « Fais moi l'amour » qui fait s'arrêter la respiration de Billy.

Tout compte fait, Billy apprécie les draps frais, le parfum délicat qui les enveloppe, la douceur du tissus sous ses doigts quand il ouvre le lit pour allonger l'être le plus précieux qu'il ait eu l'honneur de toucher. 

Steve se laisse aller contre les oreillers, ses vêtements ont déjà quitter son corps, la bouche court le long de ses côtes, les mains caressent ses flancs et le murmure lui dit à quel point il est parfait.  
Il pleure toujours, Billy en a parfaitement conscience mais les doigts délicats effleurent son crâne, les jambes s'écartent, l'invitant à envahir l'espace merveilleux du point le plus secret du corps de Steve Harrington et la voix apeurée le supplie de ne surtout jamais le quitter.

Billy est prêt à promettre tout et n'importe quoi pourvu que les larmes cessent, Steve se détend tout de même au son des promesses illusoire alors qu'il entend très bien le mensonge sous les mots rassurants. 

Bien loin de la violence habituelle de leurs échanges, Billy le caresse délicatement, embrassant la peau sensible de ses cuisses, alors que ses doigts s'activent sensuellement au creux de son corps. Les chairs ne résistent pas, bien au contraire, Steve semble fondre autour de ses doigts, le jeune homme le supplie d'un murmure dangereux bien trop proche d'un « Je t'aime » que Billy n'est pas prêt à entendre surtout pas maintenant alors que la peur irradie de chaque fibre du corps parfait de Steve Harrington.

Billy choisit de le faire taire de la plus belle des façons possible, le Bad boy remonte l'épiderme à la blancheur éclatante, perd sa bouche quelque seconde entre les boucles brunes avant de ravir les lèvres bien trop rouges en un baiser qui, il l'espère, dit tout ce que Steve représente pour lui.

Steve se cambre sous le corps robuste, cherchant à se fondre dans le peu d'espace les séparant encore, et le membre raidi d'envie entre en lui, alors que Billy retient ses propres larmes.

Le balancement est tendre, tout comme leurs doigts s’entrelaçant affectueusement, Billy murmure tout un tas d'ineptie dans son oreille alors que Steve enfonce ses dents dans la chair tendue de son cou et ses ongles à l'arrière de sa nuque.

Un jour, il l'espère, Billy aura le courage d'envoyer valser toutes ses peurs, et quand Tommy lui demandera quelle pétasse il a mis dans ce lit ce Week end, il lui répondra d'un coup de poing avant d'embrasser Steve possessivement.

Soudain les dents s'enfoncent plus profondément, perçant la peau et Steve se tend alors que quelques gouttes de sang perlent le long de son menton. Le fluide chaud se repend sur son ventre alors que Steve s'étouffe sur un « Billy » désespéré.

\- Retourne toi, Trésor, susurre le Bad boy, et Steve obéit.

Le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller, se retenant d'une épaule au matelas, Steve serre une main tremblante sur son membre toujours raid alors qu'il offre ses reins sans pudeur. Agrippant brutalement les hanches, Billy s'enfouit aussi profondément que possible entre les chairs contractées avec un « Trésor » criant de vérité. 

Comme il le fait toujours, Steve se soumet volontiers aux désirs de Billy, alors quand sa main est écarté brutalement de son sexe avant d'être plaquer dos au torse du monstre le possédant, Steve se laisse faire.

Ses doigts se contractent sur le bras entraver de sa poitrine pour le maintenir en place, les coups de reins enivrant au creux de son ventre font se tendre la chair déjà malmenée de son sexe, et il se noie dans la litanie agressive de promesses déversée dans son oreille.

Billy se tend dans son dos, mordant la peau rougie de sa nuque avant de le faire basculer en avant, laissant volontairement reposer tout son poids sur son corps délicat. Une main se perd dans ses cheveux en désordre, quand l'autre serre bien plus que nécessaire sa hanche, Steve peut sentir l'hématome se former alors que Billy se repend en un murmure de « Trésor » où il peut entendre des sanglots déchirants.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, la chambre est plongée dans la pénombre, Billy est habillé assis contre le mur, le regardant une cigarette aux lèvres.

\- Tu t'en vas, demande Steve, sans faire le moindre mouvement.  
\- J'ai pas le choix, Bambi.  
\- Tu as le choix, contre Steve.

Billy soupire en fermant les yeux, la cigarette finit au fond du cendrier, alors que Billy rampe pour le rejoindre.

Steve tourne le visage pour mieux apprécier la vision qu'offre Billy Hargrove, les yeux rouges à genoux contre le cadre de leur lit.  
Délicatement, les doigts effleurent les épines saillantes de sa colonne vertébrales, avant de se perdre au creux de son corps, Steve écarte les jambes par réflexe, sur un gémissement indécent mélange d'envie et de peur panique. Il peut sentir le regard acéré de Billy admirer ses doigts disparaissant en lui, sûrement fasciner par son essence s'échappant de son corps.

\- Embrasse moi, supplie Billy.

Et Steve ne peut qu'obéir, bien trop faible pour se refuser le peu qu'ils leur restent à partager, bien trop vite à son goût les doigts le quittent, alors que Billy s'écarte de lui.

\- T'endors pas, Trésor. Vas prendre une douche.  
\- J'ai mis un papier dans la poche de ta veste.  
\- Pourquoi, veut savoir Billy.  
\- Mon numéro, celui de Dustin...  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?  
\- Et tous ceux où tu peux joindre Hopper, son bureau, celui de sa cabane et des Byers, continue Steve, sans se soucier de l’interruption.  
\- Je m'en servirais pas, répond simplement Billy, en se levant.

Steve ne fait que le regarder se retenant de bouger de peur de laisser couler de nouvelles larmes.

\- On se voit demain, promet Billy en tournant le dos.  
\- C'est faux, contre Steve, et la tension dans les épaules de l'autre fait couler ses larmes sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir.  
\- Je ferais de mon mieux, murmure tout de même Billy en refermant la porte de la chambre.


	13. Cauchemars.

Avril 1985.

Billy se perd dans la contemplation du plafond depuis plus d'une heure AC/DC en fond sonore, derrière la porte, Neil s’extasie sur le premier voyage qu'ils vont enfin pourvoir partager en juillet prochain « En famille » a t il précisé, après cinq longues années de mariage.

Pas invité, et pas désiré surtout, Billy se surprend tout de même à sourire, trois semaines de calme sans avoir à se cacher en permanence. Une main contre son flanc et la marque des dents de Steve encore fraîche, et il s'imagine les longues journées paresseuses rien qu'entre eux, les nuits blottis l'un contre l'autre et les heures qu'il passera profondément enfoui dans le corps merveilleux de Steve Harrington.

Le coup discret contre la porte le fait sursauter, Neil n'a fait que le toiser hautainement en rentrant du travail, bien décidé à se faire oublier, Billy a accepter l'assiette que Susan lui a offert avec un sourire contrit avant de disparaître dans sa chambre, attendant l'extinction des feux pour aller prendre une douche. 

Le second coup est un peu plus fort, la panique qui rampait doucement dans son ventre s'évapore au murmure de son prénom de la voix de Max.

\- Quoi, gronde t il, sans se lever.  
\- Je.... Y a un truc bizarre, commence la jeune fille, sans parvenir à s’expliquer clairement.

Billy soupire en fermant les yeux, prétendant simplement qu'elle n'existe pas, mais Max n'est pas réputée pour sa patience, alors il se lève, décidé à éviter l'incident diplomatique.

\- Bizarre comment, interroge t il en ouvrant brutalement la porte.

Et bien qu'elle le sache logiquement derrière la porte, Max sursaute en le voyant apparaître subitement.

\- C'est pour toi, bredouille t elle, désignant le talkie-walkie dans sa main.  
\- J'ai pas envie de parler à ta bande de dégénérés, affirme Billy en toute honnêteté.  
\- C'est pas eux, c'est Steve.

Et il est plus qu'évident que cet état de fait la trouble au delà des mots, au moins autant que lui.

\- Steve ? Harrington, cherche à confirmer Billy.  
\- T'en connais un autre peut être, réplique sa pas-tout-à-fait-sœur sur la défensive.

Billy se contente d'un « Non » abasourdi et sincère. 

\- Il veut te parler, répète la jeune fille, poussant l'appareil contre son torse.  
\- Et attend, comment ça se fait que tu as une ligne direct avec Harrington ?  
\- C'est le Baby-sitter de Dustin, répond simplement Max.  
\- Bouclette, cherche à confirmer Billy.

« L'appelle pas comme ça » râle Max avant de l'abandonner dans le couloir sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, que Billy attend d'avoir refermé pour oser appuyer sur le bouton.

\- Y a quelqu'un ?  
\- Billy, murmure Steve, et le désespoir dans sa voix lui fait craindre le pire.  
\- Merde, Bambi, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
\- J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Billy fronce les sourcils, Steve était effectivement presque endormi lorsqu’il l'avait quitté en fin d'après midi, mais il l'avait imaginé se lever quelques minutes après son départ pour prendre une douche en toute intimité, Steve est encore gêné par ce moment d'un pratique nécessaire après le sexe.

\- Billy, répète Steve, sûrement troublé par le silence.  
\- Je suis là. Tu veux m'en parler ? C'est le tunnel ?  
\- J'ai envie de te voir, corrige le jeune homme, et Billy ferme les yeux en se mordant la lèvre.  
\- Neil est là, je peux pas, soupire le Bad boy.  
\- Je sais. Parle moi, je veux juste entendre ta voix.  
\- OK, Bambi, répond immédiatement Billy, et il se plaît à lui décrire la Californie au plus chaud de l'été.


	14. Erreurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour,   
> alors ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, sûrement trop timide pour ça, mais il me semble important de vous laisser un petit mot aujourd'hui.  
> Ce chapitre contient un passage assez difficile, avec un contenu sexuel qui pourrait heurter certaines personnes, on parle de consentement douteux et de sexe vraiment brutal.   
> Donc je préfère prévenir.   
> Bonne lecture, bye.

Avril 1985.

Avant, sous entendu avant sa déchéance, Steve appréciait beaucoup les vacances de printemps. L'air doux du mois d'avril lui promettait des journées de plaisir simple au bord de la piscine à boire des bières avec sa cour. 

Mais aujourd'hui, après une semaine seul dans sa grande maison, avec pour seule interaction sociale la conversation limitée de la vendeuse de la supérette, Steve se sent mal, isolé, perdu, inutile.

Dustin est parti quelques jours dans sa famille, et même s'il donnerait sa vie pour chacun de ses gamins, les autres têtes de nœuds ne s'intéressent à lui que lorsqu'ils ont besoin d'un chauffeur ou en cas d'apocalypse et comble de son malheur, Billy n'a pas donné le moindre signe de vie.

Les cauchemars et la peur viscérale ne l'ont pas quitter ces sept deniers jours, il n'a presque pas fermer l’œil restant alerte assis devant la porte arrière sa batte contre la jambe.

Steve se décide donc pour une petite virée, la supérette pour refaire son stock de bière, le vidéo club pour quelques films histoire de tuer le temps, et peut être un détour par chez les Byers. Jonathan et Joyce travaillent certainement, avec un peu de chance, Will sera chez lui, et Steve envisage de passer l'après midi à l'écouter parler de son jeu incompréhensible.

Un carton de bière sous le bras, Steve fouille ses poches à la recherche de ses clés quand un ricanement malsain vient percuter ses oreilles.

\- Mais on dirait bien que c'est sa majesté, se moque Tommy. T'es tout seul ?  
\- Dégage, gronde Steve sans le regarder.

Le ricanement l'irrite, son poing le démange mais il se tait, rangeant son pack de bière dans son coffre avec l'envie très clair de s'enfuir aussi vite que possible.

\- Hey, je te parle, s'énerve Tommy, le poussant contre sa voiture.  
\- Et j'ai pas envie de t'écouter, répond honnêtement Steve. Lâche moi.  
\- Ou quoi ? Tu vas m'en mettre une ? T'es sûr de ton coup, parce que ton garde du corps n'est pas dans les parages, et je vois personne d'autre pour s’intéresser à tes malheurs.  
\- Lâche moi, répète Steve. A moins que tu veux en parler avec le chef de la police, ajoute t il avec un coup de tête vers l'arrière.

Tommy se tourne brutalement, lâchant prise, Steve ne perd pas de temps et grimpe dans sa voiture, démarrant en trombe. Rageant contre les larmes puériles, Steve cogne du plat de la main sur le volant, envoyant une pulsation de douleur tout le long de son bras. 

Will Byers oublié depuis longtemps, Steve ne ralentit qu'à l'instant où la Camaro et la maison des horreurs apparaissent dans son champs de vision.

Pas décidé à partir sans avoir au moins posé les yeux sur la seule personne lui portant de l'intérêt, Steve choisit de se garer à l'angle de la rue, avec la porte d'entrée de Billy en ligne de mire. Il attend depuis près d'une heure, fumant cigarette sur cigarette quand la porte s'ouvre enfin, Max sort en trombe, courant vers l'autre voiture garée devant la maison.

Steve doit retenir un grognement quand Neil Hargrove suit la jeune fille avec un petit mouvement du bras, l'autorisant à montre sur le siège passager. Steve en est à espérer leurs départ pour enfin aller sonner à la porte quand Max s'arrête au milieu de la rue, reconnaissant sa voiture.

La jeune fille lui lance un regard étonné avant de mimer « Un problème ? » de ses lèvres rouges, Steve se redresse secouant la tête sans savoir où se mettre, et Max sursaute au contact de la main sur son épaule.

\- Ce garçon te regarde, interroge Neil Hargrove.  
\- Quoi ? Non, répond Max.   
\- Bien sûr qu'il te regarde, gronde l'homme. Hey, sale pervers, sors de là et viens m’expliquer ce que tu fais à espionner une petite fille.

Steve se fige comme pris dans un ouragan, quand la voix qu'il aime plus que tout autre son au monde gronde d'un « Sale peste, t'es encore rentré dans ma chambre ».

\- Qu'est ce que j'irais faire dans ton trou à rats, réplique Max avec une seconde de retard, comprenant le stratagème de Billy.  
\- Qu'est que j'en sais, sale gosse.  
\- Dégage, gronde la jeune fille, mais c'est Steve qu'elle regarde pas son frère.

Steve ne peut que voir les grandes mains de Neil Hargrove agripper Billy par la gorge avant de tourner à l'angle de la rue.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il est un peu plus d'une heure du matin, quand la serrure grince, Steve se précipite dans l'entrée.

\- Billy, appelle t il mais l'ouragan Billy Hargrove ne lui laisse pas le temps de poursuivre.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu comprend pas dans « Il ne doit pas te voir », gronde Billy, le plaquant contre le mur.  
\- Je suis désolé, je voulais te voir....  
\- Tu veux voir ce que ça m'a coûté, s'écrit le Bad boy, mais n'attend pas de réponse pour faire voler son t shirt, dévoilant les larges hématomes sur son torse.  
\- Je suis désolé, répète Steve en larmes. Je voulais te voir.

« Vas y regarde » insiste Billy, forçant la tête de Steve sur son torse d'une main brutale à l'arrière de la nuque, Steve voudrait s'excuser, ou s'expliquer, il dirait tout et n'importe quoi pourvu que Billy reste et se calme.  
Mais Billy gronde, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'un placer une.

\- T'as idée de ce qu'il t'aurait fait s'il t'avait choper, cri Billy, et Steve acquiesce de la tête. Et tu sais ce que je lui aurais fait s'il t'avait touché, ajoute t il, et Steve s'immobilise.  
\- Je suis désolé, répète t il. Je l'ai pas fais exprès.

Billy agite vaguement la tête en un geste menaçant, « Me prend pas pour un con » ajoute t il, et sa main raffermie son étreinte autour de sa nuque, alors que l'autre vient saisir sa gorge brutalement.

\- S'il te plaît, Billy, implore Steve les yeux et la voix parasité par les larmes. Je recommencerais plus.

En lieu et place d'une réponse ou d'une nouvelle pression douloureuse dans son cou, c'est un baiser brutal que Steve reçoit, Billy se plaque un peu plus contre son torse, l'emprisonnant de ses bras puissants.

Steve se laisse aller dans l'étreinte brutale, les dents mordent ses lèvres, les mains empoignent sa chair à en laisser des marques et bientôt il se retrouve au sol le membre rigide frottant désagréablement l’intérieur de ses cuisses nues.

Il sait ce qui l'attend, Billy ne le blessera pas dans son intimité, mais cela sera quand même douloureux. Quelque puisse être la rage qui l'anime, son peut-être-petit-ami prend toujours le temps de l'ouvrir suffisamment avant de le pénétrer violemment. 

Steve voudrait se retourner, offrir ses reins en une excuse maladroite et nécessaire, mais Billy le garde prisonnier au sol, emplissant ses oreilles de mots tendres entrecoupés de menaces sur ce qu'il pourrait lui faire sans que personne ne le sache.

\- Je te laisserais me faire tout ce que tu veux, s'entend promettre Steve.

Billy le prend aux mots, et Steve subit sans se défendre. Les mains quittent sa peau pour se perdre dans ses cheveux, le remettant sur ses pieds, si brutalement qu'il manque de tomber. 

Le choc du plateau de la table entrant en collision avec son torse lui coupe le souffle, le visage plaqué contre le marbre froid, Steve ne perçoit qu'une infime partie de corps le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Te débats pas, prévient Billy, et ses mains sont plaqués loin au dessus de sa tête.

Comme il s'y attendait l'humidité familière vient frôler son entrée mais l'intrusion est encore plus brutale qu'à l'accoutumée, ses chairs s'étirent bien plus douloureusement et Steve comprend qu'au moins deux doigts s'activent en lui. 

\- Tu me fais mal, miaule Steve.  
\- Je sais, réplique Billy, et les larmes coulent sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir.

L'intrusion se fait encore plus franche, atteignant sans mal ce point si sensible qui lui fait voir des étoiles autant qu'il le fait souffrir. 

\- Je vais te baiser et me tirer, gronde Billy.

Steve sent son cœur se fendre, Billy est la seule personne à réellement s’intéresser à lui, ses parents oublient jusqu'à son existence la plus part du temps, ceux qu'il avait cru ses amis se sont détourner de lui sans une once de remords, et bien que la bande de têtes de nœuds s’inquiète de le savoir en sécurité, aucun, pas même Dustin, ne sont capable de voir son désespoir.  
Si Billy l'abandonne, Steve sait qu'il n'y survivra pas.

Les doigts le quittent et il manque de tomber encore. Retenu par la main autoritaire dans ses cheveux, Steve laisse passer un gémissement de douleur qui ne lui apporte qu'une pression plus forte dans son dos, avant qu'un grondement digne du tonnerre ne le percute en même temps que le membre de Billy au creux de son ventre.

\- Tu me fais mal, pleure Steve, sans cacher sa détresse.  
\- Chut, Bambi, vient murmurer tendrement Billy dans son oreille. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Et le martèlement enivrant le cueille, Billy relâche un peu la tension dans ses doigts, sans lâcher ses cheveux pour autant, Steve se détend lentement, acceptant le plaisir qui monte rapidement, bientôt le monde s’effacera, l'Upside Down et Neil Hargrove en tête, alors il s'autorise un petit moment pour apprécier le chaos de sa vie, et le monstre y régnant en maître. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bien plus tard cette nuit là, après une douche et des baisers échangés dans l'obscurité, Steve a finit par trouver le sommeil, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de Billy et la main cramponnée à sa hanche.  
La respiration est lente, apaisée, précieuse, Billy perd son regard sur les ombres dansant au plafond, alors qu'une main dessine des cercles abstraits le long du bras de son Pretty boy.

\- T'approche plus jamais de la maison de Neil, compris ?

Steve hoche vaguement de la tête contre son épaule, pas totalement calmé, Billy ne se sent pas prêt à se contenter de cette réponse inutile.

\- Dis le, Trésor.  
\- Je m'approcherais plus de la maison de Neil, répète solennellement Steve.  
\- Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire ?  
\- Je ferais tout ce que tu me dis de faire, confirme son Ange.  
\- Bon garçon, s'entend murmurer Billy.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?  
\- A propos de quoi ?

Steve soupire avant de se redresser, sa tête ne quitte pas le corps robuste, mais son regard se porte à présent sur le visage tendu de son peut-être-petit-ami.

\- Pour Neil. Il est dangereux. Il va finir par te tuer un jour, explique posément Steve.  
\- C'est mon problème.  
\- Le mien aussi, vu qu'on.....  
\- C'est mon problème, coupe abruptement Billy.   
\- Je veux que tu sois en sécurité, murmure finalement sa Poupée.  
\- Je ferais de mon mieux, Bambi, promet le Bad boy, et il ne peut rien faire de plus.

Steve s'est redressé, glissant une jambe par dessus ses hanches, le mouvement est lent mais plus que clair.

\- Je t'ai fait mal, rappelle Billy, et Steve secoue la tête avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Billy ouvre la bouche acceptant l'invasion pour ce qu'elle est, l’expression silencieuse de l'affection que lui porte son Trésor. Billy se sent pire que la lie de l'humanité, pire que les monstres tapis dans l'obscurité s'il en croit les ombres dansant derrière les yeux de Steve Harrington, pire que Neil Hargrove.  
Les mains fines et délicates trouvent les angles de sa mâchoire, passant volontairement sur l'hématome douloureux, Billy ne cherche même pas à esquiver le contact tendre, se disant qu'il s'agit là d'un bon début de punition. 

Les soupires et gémissements emplissent sa bouche, Steve ondule merveilleusement sur ses hanches, provoquant une onde de choc du creux de ses reins au sommet de son crâne.

\- Je t'ai fait mal, répète Billy.  
\- Fais toi pardonner, susurre Steve en réponse, et le Bad boy acquiesce en un autre baiser affectueux.

Billy agrippe les hanches, remontant le corps tendre sur son torse, appréciant la pointe de douleur quand les cuisses fermes viennent s'écraser contre les hématomes encore frais. Steve se laisse mener là où Billy veut le voir, et bientôt les lèvres se referment sur son membre.

\- Billy, soupire Steve, enfonçant les mains dans les longues mèches blondes.

Le « Billy » en question ne répond que d'un grondement avant d'avaler consciencieusement la bête sans sourciller. Steve se ratatine sur lui même avec sur les lèvres le prénom du seul homme à savoir prendre soin de lui. 

Le plaisir monte rapidement, par vague de plus en plus puissante, menaçant de l'emporter à chaque aspiration, les mains remontent délicatement dans son dos, en une caresse plus que plaisante, Billy gémit autour de son membre, le précipitant vers le point de non retour, que Steve accueille avec un murmure tremblant.

Tout n'est pas réglé, Steve sait qu'il devra batailler sévère pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, la sécurité de Billy à tout prix, mais il a déjà combattu des aliens, et ses propres démons, le jeune homme est confiant en l'avenir. L'été s'annonce radieux, l'Upside Down reste silencieux, bientôt il aura suffisamment d'argent pour quitter la ville et son marasme insupportable et Billy l’accompagnera, il le sait.


	15. Absence.

Mai 1985.

Billy souffle profondément, expulsant un nuage de fumée, Max approche rapidement avec un grand sourire lumineux, à dix mètres d'elle Bouclette traîne des pieds.

\- Salut, s'exclame joyeusement la petite peste. Ça a été ta journée ?  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, réplique Billy.   
\- Steve devait venir chercher Dustin y presque une demi heure et il n'est toujours pas là. Tu crois que tu pourrais, commence Max, mais Billy grogne.

Sa peut-être-sœur échange un regard avec Bouclette, le gamin semble mal à l'aise. Énervé d'avoir était oublié sûrement mais pas que, quelque chose le trouble. Et Billy rage contre lui même d'être capable d'identifier ce genre d’émotions chez une bande de gamins qu'il prétend haire de tout son être.

\- Et elle fait quoi la princesse ? Elle a rendez vous chez le coiffeur, réplique Billy d'un air moqueur, espérant garder son inquiétude loin de son visage.  
\- Comment tu veux, reprend Max, pour être à nouveau interrompu par Dustin cette fois.  
\- Il avait pas l'air bien ce matin, explique Bouclette, et Max le dévisage avec de grands yeux incrédules.   
\- Il a raté sa mise en plis ?  
\- Il était triste, je crois même qu'il avait pleuré, ajoute Dustin, et cette fois Max lui claque le bras pour le faire taire.

Billy détourne le regard, espérant voir apparaître la BMW au coin de la rue. D'un accord tacite, ils restent loin l'un de l'autre au lycée. Le coup d'éclat de Billy dans les vestiaires quelques mois plus tôt n'est pas passé inaperçu, alors maintenant ils se montrent prudent. Il arrive régulièrement qu'ils ne se voient pas de la journée, et c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Billy n'a fait qu'apercevoir l'éclatante crinière au déjeuner, rien de plus. 

\- Grimpe, finit par grogner Billy.  
\- Merci, réplique Bouclette.   
\- T'habite où ?  
\- Sur Grant, répond le gamin, à deux rues de chez Steve, comprend Billy. Mais je vais sûrement aller faire un tour près du lac. 

Dustin triture nerveusement ses doigts, Max le regarde depuis le siège avant, semblant le supplier de se taire.

\- C'est là qu'il va quand il est triste, ajoute Bouclette.  
\- Mais ferme là, gronde Max, et Billy doit se mordre les lèvres pour éviter de poser les nombreuses questions qui lui passe par la tête.

Inconscients de ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux, les gamins semblent perdus dans une conversation silencieuse, faite de petits gestes nerveux et énervés agrémenter de regards assassins, alors Billy met à profit leur inattention pour changer de direction.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait là, demande Max, en voyant apparaître leur maison.  
\- Je te dépose, répond simplement Billy.  
\- Et Dustin ?  
\- Je vais pas le bouffer, râle le jeune homme. J'ai un rencard par chez lui, je le déposerai en passant, je gagne du temps.

L'explication est bien trop longue, Billy ne se cherche jamais d'excuses. Il fait ce qu'il veut ou doit faire, sans que Max n'est le droit de comprendre. Il le sait, la petite peste en a tout à fait conscience, ce qui signifie qu'elle a compris qu'il cherche à noyer le poisson. 

Et Billy s'en fiche, il fera face à la catastrophe plus tard, quand il se sera assurer de l'état de son Pretty boy.

\- Descends, gronde t il, et Max obéit sur un « Appelle moi quand tu es rentré » pour Dustin qui hoche la tête.

Il ne leur reste que deux intersections avant d'atteindre le croisement entre Grant et Foster. Billy sait qu'il ne lui reste plus que quelques minutes pour obtenir les informations dont il a besoin, pourtant il n'ose pas. Steve est peut être en danger, perdu seul quelque part, et il doit le trouver, mais ce fond de peur viscéral le paralyse.

\- Moi je préfère aller du côté des bungalows, lance Dustin.

« Ah ouais » marmonne Billy en réponse, Bouclette penche la tête pour le regarder dans le reflet du rétro-viseur, en jouant avec la sangle de son sac.

\- Mais Steve en a toujours que pour l'autre rive, continue le gamin. Il aime bien regarder le paysage de ce côté là du lac.  
\- OK, répond Billy, et Dustin hoche solennellement de la tête.

Billy se s'est jamais préoccupé des limitations de vitesse en particulier ou même du code de la route en général, alors les cinq minutes qu'il lui faut pour atteindre le lac sont un nouveau record dont il se fout complètement.

Les freins crissent désagréablement sur le gravier, quand Billy aperçoit la BMW qu'il connaît si bien. Steve n'est pas assis sur le capot à l'attendre comme il l’espérait. 

Billy ne prend même pas le temps de fermer la portière à clé qu'il s'engage déjà sur le sentier menant au lac, il lui faut près de dix minutes pour enfin distinguer la silhouette gracile à l'orée du bois.  
Recroquevillé sur un rocher, Steve regarde le lac, et plus loin les bungalows sur l'autre rive, de là où il est Billy peut voir ses épaules trembler, s'il était un peu plus près il entendrait sûrement les sanglots, et la rage vient brûler son ventre rien qu'un instant avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.

\- Alors Blanche neige, on attend son prince charmant, lance t il, avec un peu trop d’enthousiasme pour être honnête.

Steve se redresse brutalement, s'essuyant les yeux de sa manche, sans oser se retourner. 

\- Ou tu t'es peut être perdu dans les bois, mon Lapin, ajoute Billy, pour combler le silence.

Steve baisse la tête sans ouvrir la bouche et pourtant c'est bien le genre de réflexion qui lui vaut un coup d'éclat de sa Princesse d'habitude, l'approche frontale ne lui servira à rien aujourd'hui. Billy soupire, résistant à l'envie d'allumer un cigarette et se radoucit.

\- Allez, Bambi, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, finit il par demander gentiment.  
\- C'est pas le moment, lui répond Steve, et c'est déjà un progrès.  
\- Peut être bien, mais maintenant que je suis là, je t'écoute.

Steve secoue la tête d'un air absent, de là où il est, Billy ne distingue que la racine des cheveux et une oreille rougie. Les mains dans les poches, il se sent stupide, il s'est fait une spécialité d'envahir l'espace personnel de Steve même contre son avis, surtout contre son avis, et le voilà à seulement deux mètres du jeune homme et il n'ose pas le toucher. Billy en est à envisager de jouer de son personnage d'immonde salopard pour obtenir les réponses à ses questions quand Steve vient se jeter dans ses bras.

Billy hoche de la tête contre les cheveux désordonnés comme pour lui dire que tout va bien, et les larmes reprennent de plus belle.

Dix minutes plus tard, Billy est assis au sol, appuyé au rocher, Steve recroquevillé entre ses jambes. « Alors » finit il par demander quand les larmes ont fini de couler.

\- Madame Henderson m'a dit que j'avais réussi à remonter suffisamment ma moyenne pour avoir mon diplôme.  
\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, Trésor, commente Billy, sans comprendre d'où peut venir un tel chagrin.

Steve marmonne un « Ouais » défaitiste, avant de venir se lover contre son torse, Billy craint un instant une nouvelle nuée de larmes, mais son Lapin souffle comme pour se donner du courage.

\- J'ai appelé mes parents pour leur dire.  
\- Et, insiste Billy.  
\- Mon père a un colloque le Week end de la remise des diplôme.   
\- D'accord.  
\- Je comptais pas sur lui, mais je pensais que ma mère ferait le déplacement. Mais apparemment mon père ne peut pas aller à la soirée du comité sans elle. 

« D'accord » répète Billy et il vient perdre sa bouche dans la masse brune pour embrasser le crâne espérant toucher la cicatrice qu'il y a laissé.

\- Ils peuvent aller se faire foutre, t'as pas besoin d'eux, Trésor.  
\- J'ai personne, commence Steve, mais Billy ressert les bras autour de son torse avec un grognement menaçant.  
\- Je serais là, promet Billy.

Steve le regarde de ses grands yeux de biches implorants, avant de se redresser pour l'embrasser brutalement. Rien qu'un gémissement d'approbation, et Steve vient glisser les mains dans la large ouverture de sa chemise.

A genoux entre ses jambes, Steve promène ses lèvres tentatrices le long de son cou, aspire la peau sur sa clavicule cherchant visiblement à laisser sa marque, une main contractée sur la hanche, alors que l'autre cherche à ouvrir son pantalon, avec un « Billy » enfiévré. 

\- Calme toi, lâche le Billy en question, d'une voix autoritaire.  
\- S'il te plaît, Bébé. J'ai envie de toi.  
\- Non, je vais te faire mal, contre t il.  
\- J'm'en fous !

« Pas question » s'énerve pour de bon Billy, et il repousse Steve qui tombe en arrière, atterrissant sur les fesses, « S'il te plaît » murmure le jeune homme, alors que de nouvelles larmes menacent ses grands yeux sombres.

Billy soupire, pesant le pour et le contre, le crépuscule est déjà sur eux, obscurcissant l'horizon. Personne ne devrait venir ici un soir de semaine, et Max est déjà rentré. Steve le suit d'un regard attentif, alors que Billy vient s'accroupir à sa hauteur, coinçant une cigarette entre ses lèvres.

\- Je veux que tu sois complémentent nu sur le siège arrière de ma voiture quand j'arrive. Tu as trois minutes.

Steve ne prend pas le temps de répondre qu'il court déjà vers le sentier, la flamme danse sous ses yeux quelques secondes alors qu'il allume sa cigarette, lui laissant apprécier la silhouette harmonieuse du jeune homme avant qu'il ne disparaisse à la lisière des bois. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pas qu'il ait eu le moindre doute sur l'obéissance de son Pretty boy, mais Billy ne peut retenir un gémissement de luxure à la vision inattendue qui l’accueille.

C'est d'abord l'éclat bien trop blanc de cette peau merveilleuse qu'il perçoit, puis le contour parfait de ses membres et enfin ses yeux de biche si séduisant où il finira bien par se perdre.

Billy se défait de sa veste et de la chemise qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de réajuster, avant d'ouvrir la portière arrière, Steve se ratatine de l'autre côté du siège, les genoux remontés sur son ventre.

\- Viens là, Poupée, murmure Billy, en dégrafant son Jeans.

Steve se laisse tomber au sol, ses mains fébriles fouillent sous le tissu rêche et se referment sur son membre déjà dur. Rien qu'un regard apeuré, et la bouche si chaude et accueillante s'enroule sur sa chair.

\- C'est ça, Princesse. Montre moi ce que tu sais faire.

Steve s'applique, usant de sa bouche et de sa langue, agrémentant ses va et viens de gémissement aguicheurs qui font vibrer Billy de plaisir.  
Billy qui peine à atteindre le plis dissimuler entre les deux parties du siège arrière, quelques part dans le trou qu'il n'a jamais pris le temps de recoudre se trouve une bouteille de gel, et il la lui faut maintenant.  
Le corps chaud de Steve l'appelle, son Trésor tremble entre ses jambes, l'envie et le besoin clairement identifiable dans ses mouvements précipités, et il est déjà tard.

Billy ne perd pas de temps, dès que ces doigts se referment sur la bouteille un peu froide, il redresse brutalement la tête de Steve en contractant la main qui reposait négligemment dans ses magnifiques cheveux.

Steve gémit sous la pression, par réflexe sa Poupée vient saisir le poignet à deux mains, avant de se figer au regard sévère qui se pose sur lui. Le « Billy » qu'il reçoit est plaintif, suppliant, tellement séduisant.

\- Grimpe, Bambi.

Steve obéit, s'installant à peine sur les cuisses fermes que les doigts de Billy trouvent le chemin jusqu'au point le plus secret de son corps. 

Loin de la tendresse qu'il voudrait offrir, les doigts de Billy s'activent brutalement dans le canal étroit. La bouche perdue dans son cou, Steve gémit bruyamment alors que ses ongles s'enfoncent profondément dans la chair de ses épaules, et même si Billy a parfaitement conscience de tout le danger que représente leur situation, il n'attend que l'instant où il pourra exhiber fièrement les marques que son Pretty boy vient de lui faire.

Le « Bébé » suppliant qui suit lui dit qu'il est plus que temps d'en finir, alors Billy pousse une dernière fois ses doigts violemment au fond du plus merveilleux des corps qu'il ait eu l'honneur de toucher, avant de les retirer tout aussi brutalement.

« Bambi » se contente t il de dire, et Steve comprend, soulevant les hanches juste assez pour que Billy puisse glisser son pantalon jusqu'à mi cuisse, qu'il se laisse retomber sur le membre dur qui le transperce sauvagement.

\- Billy, soupire Steve et le martèlement brutal lui coup le souffle.  
\- Ta queue, Bambi, ordonne le Bad boy, et Steve obéit. 

« T'es tellement beau comme ça », « Ton cul est parfait », « T'es à moi », et tellement de « Bambi » enfiévrés, Billy ne cherche même pas à contrôler le flot ininterrompu qui coule de ses lèvres, Steve vibre sur son membre, ne répondant que par des « Billy » où il serait si facile d'entendre de l'amour.

Et avant même qu'il ne le comprenne, Billy se liquéfie sous le corps tendu de Steve Harrington, rependant son essence au fond de son ventre.

De longues minutes ont passé, son membre toujours planté en Steve, Billy savoure la chaleur humide entre leurs ventres, et la respiration saccadée de son obsession malsaine, quand les mains agiles quittent ses épaules pour se perdre dans ses boucles blondes.

\- Descendu de ton nuage, mon Ange ?

Steve ne lui répond que d'un « Hum » indéfini, en se redressant. Plus alerte et apaisé, Steve joue délicatement avec ses cheveux humides.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
\- J'essaye d'imaginer à quoi tu ressemblerais avec les cheveux cours, commence Steve, et Billy grogne. Quoi, poursuit le jeune homme d'un air amusé.  
\- Fous leur la paix, s'énerve Billy.   
\- Tu serais à tomber, continu son Pretty boy, sans se soucier de l'interruption.   
\- Serais, relève Billy.  
\- Oh le grand méchant loup aurait il la frousse ?  
\- Tu vas me le payer, menace le Bad boy, mais Steve rit et le monde s'efface.

Les baisers sont tendre et délicat, Billy peut sentir la bête tressauter contre les muscles saillants de son ventre, et Steve gesticuler avec bien trop de précision sur son membre pour qu'il ne comprenne pas où le jeune homme veut en venir.

\- Non, gronde Billy, d'un air menaçant que Steve ne prend pas au sérieux. On n'aurait déjà pas du le faire une fois alors deux c'est hors de question. Dégage ton cul de ma queue.

Steve ne fait que rire, alors qu'il se redresse, laissant le membre à nouveau dur glisser hors de son corps.

\- Tu sais pas ce que tu perds, se moque Steve.  
\- Oh que si je sais, crois moi, Bambi.  
\- Je suis pas encore parti, réplique t il, en une proposition sans équivoque.

Et Billy se précipite hors de la voiture sur un autre rire à la frontière entre l'aguicheur et le moqueur.

\- Dehors, répond Billy. Je dois rentrer.  
\- Tu vas avoir des ennuis, s'inquiète aussi vite son Pretty boy.  
\- Nan, Max est déjà à la maison.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- T'en fais pas, Bambi. Allez habille toi, je veux te voir partir en même temps que moi.

Steve ne se fait pas prier d'avantage, il ne lui faut pas plus d'une minute pour être habiller et assis derrière son volant.

\- Hey, l'interpelle Billy en retenant la portière. Embrasse moi, Trésor.

Et Steve l'embrasse doucement, avant de lui lancer un « Je vais bien maintenant » que Billy accepte avec un clin d’œil.


	16. Essayage.

Juin 1985.

Steve observe d'un air incertain les ensembles accrochés dans son placard toujours pendu à leurs cintres. Le costume envoyé par sa mère la semaine dernière est d'un gris sombre simple, sobre, élégant, il a du coûter plus que ce que son père lui accorde pour sa nourriture et son essence en un mois. Steve s'imagine bien remonter l'allée le jour de la remise des diplômes, retrouvant de son prestige au moins pour quelques heures.

La seconde housse est toujours fermée, il a passé suffisamment de temps en entretien d'embauche pour savoir à quoi ressemble son futur uniforme, et même s'il sait avoir désespérément besoin de ce travail et de l'argent qui va avec, Steve ne se voit définitivement pas dans cette chose.

\- Essaye le, lance Billy depuis la chaise de bureau, le faisant sursauter.  
\- Hors de question que je porte ce truc devant toi.  
\- Tu vas bosser là bas, quoi ? Trois mois ?   
\- Au moins, confirme Steve septique.  
\- Je vais forcément passer par là, par hasard à un moment ou un autre, affirme son Bad boy.

« Par hasard » singe Steve avec une grimace adorable. L'humiliation colore déjà ses joues d'un rouge cramoisie qui lui donne chaud, et Billy lui lance un sourire moqueur et aguicheur à la fois.

\- Faut bien que tu t'y fasse, Poupée.  
\- C'est facile à dire pour toi, t'auras juste à te pavaner dans ton joli petit short rouge et t'auras tout le monde à tes pieds.  
\- Jaloux, sourit Billy.  
\- C'est clair !  
\- De moi ou des autres ?  
\- Je te déteste, grogne Steve, en ouvrant finalement la housse.

Le grognement se mue en un soupire désespéré, son abruti de peut-être-petit-ami rit franchement à l'éclat bleu électrique, et Steve se demande s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'aller s'enterrer lui même au fond du jardin.

\- C'est que tu vas être toute jolie là dedans, rit Billy, se renversant en arrière dans sa chaise.  
\- J'ai envie de mourir, s'exclame le jeune homme.   
\- Allez, Princesse, si ça se trouve ce sera pas si mal.  
\- Tu crois ?

« Pas du tout » s’esclaffe l’enfoiré en chef, et Steve lui lance une basket rageusement, « OK essaye le, on verra bien, Trésor » finit il par dire plus sérieusement.  
Steve se défait de sa chemise. Il soupire en revêtant l'immonde polo de marin, le tissus est froid, glissant comme du plastique, et il sent comme un morceau de plastique écœurant.

\- Ça passe, lance Billy.

Steve ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre, et se dit que puisqu'il en est à se ridiculiser autant y aller franchement, et le short vient collé désagréablement la courbe de ses fesses.  
Il prend une minute pour s'observer dans le miroir avant d'écarter les bras sur un « Alors » défaitiste.

\- Ça pourrait être pire, répond Billy.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Redresse toi, demande le Bad boy, avant de s'exclamer d'un « Comme ça » en désignant la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie.  
\- Putain, on voit ma queue !  
\- On voit que ça, confirme Billy. Et la bête n'est même pas réveillé.  
\- Billy, supplie Steve. Fais quelque chose !

L'intéressé se retient de rire en écartant les bras, fataliste sur un « Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? ».

\- Quelque chose. N'importe quoi !  
\- C'est pas si mal, répète Billy. T'es toujours aussi bandant.  
\- Je suis ridicule, contre Steve.  
\- Tu ressemble à un cadeau d'anniversaire.  
\- Je ressemble à une putain de poupée Barbie à la con, contre Steve avec un doigt levé.  
\- Oh mon Toy Boy, sourit vicieusement Billy, et Steve n'aime absolument pas cette lueur dans son regard. Viens plus près.

Steve le dévisage en plissant les yeux, avant de s'exclamer d'un « Non » agrémenter de grands gestes, cherchant à dissuader Billy de faire ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, quoi que cela puisse être.

D'une impulsion du bassin, Billy fait rouler la chaise de bureau jusqu'à venir coincer Steve dans l'angle du mur. Il lève la tête, le regardant de dessous ses cils, aguicheur, prédateur, tellement beau.

Lentement comme pour lui laisser l'illusion qu'il a le choix, Billy remonte le long des jambes de Steve, glissant les mains sous les ouvertures du short. Le gémissement est adorable, tout autant que le « Billy » qui lui laisser penser qu'il obtiendra tout ce qu'il veut.

\- Ça te plaît, Poupée ?

Steve hoche la tête en fermant les yeux, et la main de Billy vient saisir son membre plus que répondant.

\- J'en reviens toujours pas, sourit Billy, alors qu'il mord tendrement dans la chair tendue au travers du tissu.  
\- Quoi, parvient à bredouiller Steve.  
\- La taille de ta queue, Princesse. Tu vas me couper en deux le jour où tu vas me baisser avec ce truc.

« Billy » soupire Steve, les mains contractées dans les boucles blondes, alors qu'il se penche en avant, cherchant les lèvres si tentantes avec un « Baise moi » sur le bout de la langue.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, Bambi, assure le Bad Boy.

Le masque tombe, et même s'il reste toujours un fond de vice, Billy se transforme lentement en cet être tendre que Steve a réellement appris à aimer.

« Regarde moi » ordonne le jeune homme, et Steve acquiesce en se redressant. Les doigts agiles glissent le long de la fermeture du short. La bête, comme se plaît à l'appeler Billy, pointe large, épaise, rougis par l'envie et Steve gémit quand la chaleur humide vient l'engloutir.

S'il parvenait à réfléchir clairement, Steve se demanderait comment Billy peut distendre sa gorge à ce point, avalant la totalité de son sexe sans même en ressentir la moindre gêne, mais le cerveau de Steve a rendu les armes, il y a de longues minutes déjà.

Billy le maintient contre le mur d'une main contractée dans les boucles brunes sur son torse, promenant ses lèvres le long du membre plus que répondant, Steve se tortille, cherchant le contact autant qu'il voudrait le fuir. Le jeune homme a bien conscience de ce qui l'attend, son peut-être-petit-ami est sur le point de le faire jouir au fond de sa gorge, avalant avidement tout ce que Steve est capable de lui offrir, avant de le retourner pour le baiser brutalement, probablement contre le mur et son stupide uniforme toujours sur le dos.

Et c'est ce qui se produit environ trois minutes plus tard, Steve s'effondre sur un orgasme violent, emplissant la bouche de Billy Hargrove de son essence, avant d'être abruptement cogner tête la première contre le mur.

Déjà les doigts féroces forcent son entrée, bêtement Steve se demande où Billy a bien pu trouver le lubrifiant, mais un mouvement plus précis que les prétendants amène la pulpe d'un doigt contre ce point si particulier.

Et alors que toutes pensées cohérentes quittent son esprit, Billy finit par se lever de sa chaise pour s'enfoncer en lui d'un coup de bassin sec, fougueux, délicieusement obscène.

« Bambi » soupire Billy alors qu'un autre coup de rein farouche l'emporte. Les mouvements sont amples et lents ou violent et profond, la litanie lui dit à quel point il est beau, si merveilleusement soumis, parfait et fait pour lui appartenir.

Parfois Billy en oublie qui il est, et l'affection coule de ses lèvres sans pudeur ni limite.

Steve écarterait bien les jambes pour accueillir son Bad boy plus profondément mais le short entrave ses chevilles, tout ce qu'il peut faire est de se pencher un peu plus en avant, cambrant les reins, satisfait et fier de se soumettre juste un peu plus, et le plaisir explose dans son ventre, l'envoyant loin de la terre où son monde ne se résume plus qu'au corps plus que parfait de Billy Hargrove.


	17. Premier jour.

Juin 1985. 

La journée a été longue et pénible, le collègue censé lui apprendre le métier n'est rien d'autre qu'un connard qui s'est moqué de sa déchéance en le laissant galérer tout seul dans son coin. Steve n'aspire qu'à s'abandonner sous la douche avant d'engloutir le plus de bière possible jusqu'à perdre connaissance dans son canapé.

Probablement dû à l'inquiétude de sa première journée de travail, les cauchemars sont revenus le hanter la nuit précédente, et cette fois il n'a pas osé appeler Billy pour se rassurer. Le coup d'éclat quelques semaines plus tôt encore bien présent en tête, Steve se dit que le Bad boy finira par se lasser de lui, s'il l'appelle à chaque petits désagréments.

Steve se résout à attendre lundi après midi, et les deux heures de battement entre la fin de leurs cours et le moment où Billy doit passer prendre Max pour pouvoir se glisser entre les bras rassurant quand un « Salut, Poupée » l'interpelle depuis la portière de sa voiture.

Steve ne répond que d'un bête « Billy » incrédule, personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait l’appeler ainsi en un mélange de moquerie et d'affection que Steve apprécie sans vouloir l'avouer.

\- Le seul et l'unique, Trésor, réplique Billy, tête penchée et sourire carnassier en avant.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, sourit Steve en retour.  
\- Voir à quel point tu es jolie la dedans.  
\- Tu m'a déjà vu le porter.  
\- Tester ce que tu cache en dessous, propose alors le Bad boy.

Steve fait une pause, observant Billy de là où il est. Son peut-être-petit-ami lui sourit toujours de derrière ses cheveux en désordre.

\- Où est ta voiture, interroge sérieusement Steve.  
\- Quelques part, élude Billy. T'as pas envie de te mettre à genoux, Princesse ?

Steve secoue la tête, bras croisé sur le torse, refusant d'approcher tant que Billy n'aura pas laisser tomber son attitude de connard qui ne le trompe plus depuis longtemps.

\- Où est ta voiture, répète t il, et Billy soupire en redressant la tête.

Steve court presque pour le rejoindre, la plaie ne semble pas profonde mais sa lèvre a saigné, la marque rouge sur son menton se transformera rapidement en un hématome oscillant entre le bleu et le violet.

Une main dans la nuque et l'autre hésitant près de la joue, Steve soupire entre colère noire et peur Bleue, et choisit de prendre soin de son Bad boy.

\- Tu m'attends depuis longtemps, demande t il, caressant doucement la joue marquée.  
\- J'ai entendu le dernier appel, élude Billy.  
\- T'aurais dû aller m'attendre à la maison.  
\- C'est plus près ici.  
\- OK, répond simplement Steve. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Billy hausse les épaules sur un « Rien d'important » refusant de parler du « Vas te faire foutre » ironique de Max qui lui a valu une raclée agrémenter d'un placage contre la porte qui lui laissera un autre hématome conséquent dans le dos.

\- Tu devrais vraiment te tirer de là, dit Steve, et Billy n'est pas prêt à avoir cette conversation.  
\- Tu devrais vraiment te mettre à genoux, Princesse, contre le jeune homme.  
\- Je suis sérieux, tu es en danger là bas. Viens chez moi, au moins pour quelque temps, personne n'a besoin de le savoir, ou laisse moi en parler à....

Billy l’agrippe brutalement par le col, échangeant leurs position, cognant violemment Steve contre la portière, « Attention à ce que tu vas dire » gronde t il finalement.

\- Je veux juste t'aider, assure Steve, le souffle un peu court.  
\- Je sais, se radoucit Billy, caressant une mèche folle. Tu sais ce que tu pourrais faire pour moi ?  
\- Pas ici, murmure Steve. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.  
\- Qui t'a dis que tu avais le choix, souffle Billy, menaçant tout contre son oreille.

Steve se colle un peu plus contre sa voiture, cherchant visiblement à lui échapper, alors que Billy soulève le t shirt d'un doigt dévoilant la peau claire et les poils sombres la recouvrant.

\- On rentre et je te ferais tout ce que tu veux, promet Steve.  
\- J'ai pas envie d'attendre, réplique Billy, en un murmure séduisant. J'ai envie de toi.

Steve le dévisage, derrière l'assurance de façade se cache la colère et l'envie de reprendre le contrôle, alors Steve se laisse aller entre les bras puissant, un genou venant caresser le membre déjà dur.  
« Mon Ange» lui répond Billy avant de l'embrasser bien trop violemment pour sa lèvre fendue et le goût du sang se repend sur sa langue. La ceinture grince quand Billy la dégrafe, vite suivi par le raclement assourdissant de la fermeture éclair dans l'espace vide autour d'eux, Steve gémit en savourant la main sur son sexe.

\- Billy, laisse moi te sucer, supplie Steve.  
\- Retourne toi, Poupée, contre le Bad boy.

Steve ne résiste pas, ce ridicule petit short de marin glisse le long de ses cuisses alors que le « Je vais te baiser ici et maintenant » de Billy le fait trembler de la tête au pied.

Bêtement, Steve a oublié de garnir la boite à gants de lubrifiant, il ne sait pas comment expliquer à la bête affamée que ce n'est pas possible quand un doigt humide le pénètre subitement.

\- Ah putain, Billy. J'ai pas..... j'ai pas..... J'ai pas de lubri..... Billy!  
\- Viens là, le coupe son tendre agresseur, le soulevant de terre comme s'il ne pesait rien.

Steve se retrouve appuyé des deux mains au capot, les jambes écartées autant que le short le lui permet, un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule et Billy a disparu. 

La sensation de peur qui rampe dans son ventre est bien suffisante pour lui faire perdre connaissance quand l'humidité rigide vient caresser son intimité. Un autre regard, un peu plus bas cette fois, et Steve découvre Billy a genoux derrière lui, et comprend que c'est la langue du jeune homme qui le fouille sans retenu.

« Continu » l'encourage Steve, et il vient saisir son sexe, anticipant l'ordre qui ne devrait pas tarder, Billy le récompense d'un grognement d'assentiment qui le fait trembler au plus profond de son être.

Steve sent l'humidité se rependre entre ses jambes et à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, Billy s'applique à l'ouvrir de ses doigts, préparant la venue triomphale de son membre. Il supplierait bien d'ailleurs pour le sentir remuer au fond de son ventre immédiatement, mais son peut-être-petit-ami a besoin de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie et cette revanche passe par un Steve soumis et alangui prêt à le laisser lui faire tout ce que Billy désire.

L'attente lui semble interminable, mais bientôt la langue agile est remplacé par le membre épais et violent. Les coups de reins lui font perdre l'équilibre, mais au lieu de s'écraser tête la première contre la taule, Steve gémit sous la sensation douloureuse se rependant dans son crâne, quand la main de Billy le retient par les cheveux.

\- Je te fais mal, dis le, ordonne Billy. Dis que je te fais mal.  
\- Tu me fais mal, Billy, soupire Steve, alors qu'il doit se retenir de gémir d'extase.  
\- Encore, gronde l'autre, tout contre son oreille.  
\- Tu me fais mal, répète Steve, sans avoir à feindre les larmes dans sa voix. Tu me fais mal, arrêtes s'il te plaît, Billy.  
\- Chut, tout va bien, Bambi, susurre son presque-petit-ami. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Steve s'étouffe sur un « Billy » extatique quand la main rude du Bad boy empoigne son sexe, le faisant jouir violemment, alors que le martèlement dans son ventre l'entraîne bien plus loin que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.


	18. Fracassé.

Juin 1985.

Le soleil éclatant lui rappelle sa Californie natale, et même si la température n'atteint pas celle qu'il a connu enfant, Billy se sent bien. Neil et Susan ont quitté la ville pour trois semaines, Max a promis de rester en dehors de son chemin à la condition qu'il reste hors du sien, pas de couvre feu, et sa peste de sœur sait qu'elle ne doit pas l'attendre. La liberté a un goût merveilleux sur sa langue, et les femmes au foyer désespérées d'Hawkins lui font de l’œil.

\- Hey, beau gosse, murmure Heather en lui caressant doucement le pied.  
\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, sourit il en retour, se penchant vers elle.  
\- Je vais te remplacer, il y a quelqu'un au téléphone pour toi.

Billy hausse un sourcil, retenant l'éclat de panique au fond de sa poitrine.

\- Ton cousin ou un truc comme ça, précise sa collègue.  
\- Il avait l'air inquiet, veut savoir Billy alors qu'il descend de la chaise.  
\- Plus tôt gêné, corrige la jeune femme.  
\- Je reviens vite, promis, merci.

Et c'est sur un clin d’œil complice qu'il remonte lentement le bord de la piscine en un show digne des plus grands films Hollyoodiens. Distribuant machinalement ses sourires les plus charmants, Billy se demande qui peut bien être ce mystérieux cousin quand sa famille ne se résume qu'à son père depuis le départ de sa mère.

\- Hargrove, grogne t il dans le combiner un fois la porte refermée.  
\- Harrington, réplique d'un même ton la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.  
\- Hey, Princesse. Que me vaut le plaisir ?  
\- Les têtes de nœud sont encore venus pour le passage secret.  
\- Tu devrais leur dire non.  
\- Mais ils s'ennuient, s’exclame Steve, en une parfaite imitation de la mère d'Henderson.  
\- Si tu le dis, en quoi c'est mon problème de toute façon ?  
\- J'ai promis de les raccompagner, le film finit un peu après mon service, explique le plus merveilleux des adolescents.

Billy se contente d'un « Hum » indéfini comme réponse, alors qu'il s'appuie de la hanche au comptoir, admirant son reflet dans la porte vitrée.

\- Je devrais être rentré au alentour de vingt et une heure. Tu passe après, demande timidement Steve.  
\- Je sais pas, faut que je vérifie mon agenda.

« Billy » gronde Steve d'un ton menaçant pas crédible une seconde.

\- T'énerve pas, Beauté. Je passe me changer, je prends quelques affaires et je te rejoins, promet Billy, et il se demande encore ce qu'il a pu faire de bien pour mériter Steve Harrington.  
\- Des affaires, relève le jeune homme.  
\- Des affaires, Trésor, confirme le maître nageur. A moins que tu n’aies pas envie que je reste ce soir.

« Si, si, si » réplique immédiatement son King Steve, alors Billy laisse passer un petit rire un rien moqueur, « Vingt et une heure, Trésor » ajoute t il avant de raccrocher.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La nuit a été longue, pénible, angoissante. Steve n'a fait que se retourner dans le canapé où il avait décidé d'attendre, mais Billy ne s'est jamais montré, il n'a pas appelé, n'a pas cherché à le contacter en passant par Max, comme Steve l'avait déjà fait par le passé.

Son service ne commence que des trois heures, mais Billy devrait bientôt prendre son poste à la piscine municipale, alors Steve vérifie une dernière fois le contenu de son sac, ose un regard dans le miroir pour s'assurer que la fatigue ne marque pas trop ses traits, avant de fermer la porte ses clés de voiture enfoncer dans la paume de la main droite à force de les serrer.

Emplacement stratégique, Steve a gardé la BMW à l'arrière de la piscine, à quelques mètres de la place réservé à la Camaro, Billy est en retard, en d'autres circonstances, Steve n'y verrait rien d'anormal mais l'inquiétude qui l'a tenu éveillé toute la nuit s'est muée en un sentiment de terreur insupportable. Steve allume sa première cigarette de la journée, son estomac vide proteste mais tient bon, il en est à penser qu'il devrait entrer, chercher à rencontrer cette collègue dont Billy parle parfois quand le grondement caractéristique du bolide emplit l'air tout autour de lui. 

Le soulagement est tel qu'il en laisse tomber sa cigarette, courant presque vers la portière côté conducteur, avec pour seule idée la peau brûlante de Billy Hargrove sous ses doigts.

Billy semble le regarder de derrière ses lunettes de soleil, la mine fatiguée et de mauvaise humeur, et s'il en juge par les fêlures sur le par-brise et la plaie sur sa joue, Steve le comprend parfaitement, une idée de la nuit précédente se dessinant de plus en plus clairement dans son esprit.

\- Tu as eu un accident, interroge immédiatement Steve, ouvrant la portière pour enfin poser les mains sur le corps tendu de l'homme de sa vie.  
\- Rien de grave, le repousse Billy.

« Tu es blessé » s'écrit Steve, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention au fait que Billy le repousse encore en grognant, « Laisse moi regarde » insiste le jeune homme, une main caressant délicatement le dessous de la coupure.

\- Arrêtes, lance Billy d'un ton menaçant, mais Steve ne fait qu'incliner son visage pour mieux apprécier l'état de sa pommette.  
\- Tu l'as désinfecté ?  
\- Ça te regarde pas, gronde le maître nageur.  
\- Joue pas au gros dur, Bébé, rit Steve. Je vais m'occuper de toi.  
\- J'ai pas besoin de toi, réplique Billy.  
\- Tant que tu y crois, s'amuse le merveilleux Steve Harrington et quelque chose rampe dans le ventre de Billy Hargrove. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

Billy voudrait lui dire « Je voulais t'appeler » ou « J'ai essayé » peut être même « Quelque chose d'horrible m'est arrivé » mais le murmure se faufile insidieusement dans son esprit.

\- Tu as passé la nuit à l'hôpital ? Me dis pas qu'ils ont appelé cet enfoiré, gronde Steve mais Billy ne fait que le regarder au travers des verres noirs. Tu aurais du m'appeler, je serais venu te chercher.

« Bien sûr que tu serais venu me chercher » se retient de dire le Bad boy et la voix rit sous son crâne, ajoutant « Maintenant » mais Billy secoue la tête.

\- T'es pas aller à l'hôpital, s’inquiète Steve. Tu devrais pas travailler.  
\- Ça va, finit pas marmonner Billy.  
\- Non, ça ne va pas. Tu as l'air crevé, où tu as passé la nuit ?

Billy ferme les yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil, où a t il passé la nuit, il n'en a aucunes idées lui même comment parviendrait il à expliquer qu'il n'a repris conscience qu'à l'instant où les mains de Steve se sont posées sur lui. « Tu m'as sauvé » pense Billy, ou « Sauve moi » mais la voix hurle « Prend le », alors Billy pense « Tu ne l'auras pas » et il veut se dégager doucement des mains délicates pour s'éloigner aussi vite que possible mais Steve ne fait qu’agripper plus fort ses avant bras douloureux.

\- Viens à la maison, tu vas dormir un peu et je vais m'occuper de toi, promet la perfection faite homme, et le monstre hurle fracassant l'espace fragile derrière ses yeux.

La menace bien trop clair dans son esprit, Billy repousse brutalement Steve sur un « Me touche pas, Harrington » qui fait briller peur et chagrin dans les si beaux yeux bruns de son Trésor.

\- Quoi ? Billy, soupire Steve.  
\- Dégage, va bosse, Harrington.   
\- Je veux juste t'aider.  
\- J'ai pas besoin que tu m'aide, je ne veux pas de ton aide, dégage.

Et Billy se détourne, pas sûr de pouvoir supporter le chagrin déformant le plus beau visage que ces yeux aient contempler, mais Steve n'est pas prêt à le laisser s'en aller.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal, demande le jeune homme, retenant Billy par le bras.  
\- Rien, assure l'autre. J'en ai marre de ton cul.

« Dégage » répète Billy pour la troisième fois, avec un coup du plat de la main bien placé dans la poitrine battante de Steve, le faisant basculer en arrière. Les yeux fermés et le cœur au bord des lèvres, Billy se détourne pas décidé à voir les larmes qu'il entend bien trop nettement, juste avant que le vacarme du monstre n'envahisse sa tête.


	19. Délivrance.

Juillet 1985.

La légère douleur se repend lentement de sa main à son poignet, d'autant qu'il puisse en juger la peau est entaillée sur le côté probablement tout du long de la paume également. Pourtant le monstre ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'y habituer à la douleur qu'il glisse déjà le bras au travers de la fenêtre éclatée cherchant à agripper Max. 

La jeune fille cri en se reculant, les voix mêlées des autres viennent heurter ses oreilles en une cacophonie insupportable, de loin Billy peut très nettement distinguer les nuances de peur et de désarrois irradiant de leurs regards braqués sur lui. Pourtant la fille le regarde avec détermination, le sang coulant lentement de son nez jusqu'à ses lèvres étroitement serrées en un geste d'un courage admirable.

S'il parvenait à reprendre le contrôle rien qu'une seconde, Billy lui hurlerait de quitter la ville, l'état, le pays même si elle le pouvait, mais rien ne parvient à percer le brouillard entourant son corps, pas même la compassion que Max lui offre alors qu'il ne le mérite pas.

Billy sent la peau de son bras crisser contre le verre brisé, le monstre cherche à déloger la chaîne bloquant la porte, sa propre voix hurlant pour être libérer lui retourne l'estomac, alors qu'il ne rêve que de demander à ce qu'on l'achève, emportant le monstre avec lui dans le néant. 

Pourtant à bout de force, Billy se sent lâcher prise, la porte tremble sous les impacts répétés, bientôt les gongs céderont, libérant le monstre sur les enfants qu'il ne pourra pas protéger, « Max » parvient t il à pleurer une dernière fois, alors qu'il rend les armes, la porte vole en éclats quand toute la puissance du monstre le submerger.

Roulant sur lui même avant de se redresser, Billy se sent avancer les mains devant lui prêt au combat quand un grésillement perce le brouillard entourant son esprit, « Steve » bredouille la voix au travers du talkie-walkie.

Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve

Billy se fige, luttant contre les forces incommensurables du monstre tapie dans son esprit, « Attaque » gronde la voix, mais Billy résiste, plantant ses pieds profondément dans le sol.

\- Code rouge, les gars. Steve est en danger, reprend le grésillement.  
\- C'est pas le moment, réplique une voix qu'il ne reconnaît plus.  
\- Sérieux, les mecs, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Les russes ont Steve, ils sont en train de le torturer là. Bordel, il est peut être même déjà mort, continu le murmure étouffé.  
\- Ici aussi c'est une question de vie ou de mort, on se bat contre, hurle Sainclair avant de se figer.  
\- Billy a arrêter de bouger, le coupe Max. Billy, insiste la jeune fille.  
\- Steve, dit simplement Billy.

Tout semble figé, le temps suspendu, Max le dévisage alors qu'elle avance lentement, murmurant son prénom en un mélange d'inquiétude et d'affection qu'il sait ne pas avoir mériter, rien qu'un « Steve » pathétique en réponse, et Billy penche la tête, cherchant le grésillement qu'il n'entend plus vraiment.

\- Billy est là, reprend la voix. Génial, j'ai besoin de lui, passe le moi.  
\- C'est pas le moment, répète Lucas.  
\- Billy, cri la voix désincarnée. Steve a besoin de toi, ils le retiennent prisonnier à Starcourt, ils vont le tuer.....

Billy ferme les yeux tellement fort que d'autres ombres viennent danser sous ses paupières, la main délicate de Max touche son bras, et un frisson d'horreur remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Billy s'écarte doucement, laissant les doigts brûlant de sa presque-sœur glisser le long de sa peau douloureuse, alors qu'il recule jusqu'à sentir le sol du sauna sous ses pieds.

\- Referme la porte, dit il, regardant la fille droit dans les yeux.

Eleven n'hésite pas une seule seconde avant de faire voler la lourde porte métallique, l’encastrant brutalement dans le mur, le tremblement se répand de ses pieds jusqu'à son esprit « Tu le regretteras », promet le monstre.

\- Plus chaud, demande Billy, avant de se laisser tomber au sol.

Tout son corps le démange, sa peau brûle, son esprit hurle sans que ses lèvres ne laisse passer le moindre sons. Recroquevillé sur lui même, Billy sent toute l'eau que peut contenir ses cellules le quitter, la douleur est insupportable, pourtant il la supporte alors que défile sous ses yeux fermés les seuls moments de vrai bonheur qu'il ait connu de toute sa vie.

La masse noire informe coule de ses lèvres grandes ouvertes, déchirant le coin de sa bouche dans le mouvement, rappel plus que clair des souffrances que le monstre ne manquera pas de faire s'abattre sur lui dès que possible.

Entouré d'une chaleur étouffante et d'un manteau de douleur inimaginable, Billy soupire, pas sur que ses pieds soient capable de le porter alors qu'il tente de se lever. Le craquement métallique accompagne ses mouvements bien trop pénible pour son corps au supplice, la fille le regarde en plissant les yeux, comme les autres, elle a vu la masse noire le quitter, pourtant le doute subsiste.  
Se redressant de son mieux, Billy se soumet à l'examen minutieux d'une bande d'adolescents insupportable, alors que le grésillement le supplie de courir secourir Steve Harrington.

\- Il est parti, souffle le garçon tremblant, et la fille confirme d'un hochement de tête.  
\- Comment, demande t elle, mais Billy secoue la tête, ajoutant un « Pas maintenant » que personne n'ose contester.

Billy ferme les yeux, en soufflant avant d'amorcer un premier pas chancelant une main tendu vers le talkie-walkie que Sinclair laisse tombé avant de fuir à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Où est Steve, murmure Billy, la voix rauque et éteinte.

Et les explications hurlées reprennent à l'autre bout de la ligne, Billy ne prête pas la moindre attention à la douleur qu'il sent dans chaque fibres de son corps, il sent vaguement le groupe le suivre sans chercher à comprendre les murmures paniqués qu'ils échangent. Il se retourne brutalement, jouant de la peur qu'il leur inspire encore, sûrement pour le reste de sa vie.

\- Ne me suivez pas, gronde t il, satisfait de les voir faire un pas en arrière. J'arrive, reprend il en pressant le bouton du talkie-walkie.

Il lui faut plus de vingts minutes pour atteindre le centre commercial, cinq de plus pour trouver l’ascenseur dissimulé, et moins de dix seconde pour exploser le crâne du garde tentant de lui barrer le chemin contre un mur.

Les boucles brunes du gamin suivant Steve partout appairassent de derrière un carton, et Billy est prêt à retourner en enfer. Les explications lui semble incohérentes, alors même qu'il vient d'expulser de son esprit un monstre qui ne devrait pas exister, le dédale de couloir est interminable, ses forces ne se résument plus qu'à la peur viscérales d'arriver trop tard, et soudain un hurlement de terreur, qu'il ne connaît que trop bien, le percute.

Billy ne perd pas de temps, enfonçant la porte brutalement, l'homme en blanc et tablier noir se redresse marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et Billy lui brise la nuque d'un seul geste. Il n'attend même pas que le corps se soit effondré pour attraper le soldat à bout de bras, l'envoyant valser contre le mur, l'homme cherche à se lever mais Billy le plaque au sol d'un coup de talon dans le thorax, le gémissement ne laisse passer que la moitié de la douleur que l'homme doit ressentir quand le craquement sinistre se répercute entre les murs blancs et le temps semble s'être arrêter.

\- Billy, chante Steve, toute trace de peur ou de douleur oublié.  
\- Tu vas bien, ose il demander, sans le regarder.  
\- Génial, rit le jeune homme. Tu es venu me chercher ?

« Je viendrais toujours te chercher » s'entend murmurer Billy et il quitte des yeux le second corps sans vie qu'il vient de laisser au sol. 

\- Tu es en retard d'une semaine, fait remarquer Steve.  
\- C'est la dernière fois, promet Billy, et son King Steve lui sourit gentiment.

La paire de ciseau entre les mains du gamin ne lui plaît pas le moins du monde alors qu'il les approche des doigts fins de sa Princesse, Billy se précipiterait bien pour le faire lui même, mais il ne se sent pas le droit de toucher Steve, pourtant dès que son Trésor est libéré de ses liens, il vient se jeter entre ses bras tremblements, loin derrière la sensation merveilleuse du corps chaud pressé contre le sien, Billy peut entendre le rire frénétique de la fille qu'il reconnaît vaguement.

Le sang séché est une insulte à la perfection qu'est le visage de Steve Harrington, alors aussi délicatement qu'il le peut, Billy vient frotter la peau marquée d'une main hésitante, Steve lui sourit bêtement, se laissant faire sans aucune trace de la colère qu'il devrait ressentir.

\- OK, marmonne bouclette. C'est mignon, mais là faut penser à se tirer.

« On doit partir » confirme Billy, Steve hausse les épaules, se détournant de lui aussi vite qu'il s'était jeté dans ses bras. La démarche hésitante et de biais, Steve rit sans que Billy n'en comprenne la raison.


	20. Épuise.

Juillet 1985.

Billy a choisit de rester près de la porte par la quelle ils sont entrés quelques minutes plus tôt. Personne ne les as suivi, il s'en est assuré, mais apparemment la totalité du centre commercial est une couverture pour les russes d'après Bouclette, il ne serait pas si étonnant de voir arriver un commando venu les achever.

De là où il est la voix de Steve ne lui parvient pas, mais son Trésor doit rire, Billy peut le deviner aux mouvements de sa tête et oscillations de ses cheveux, Bouclette semble exaspéré. 

Le gamin lève la tête, cherchant un soutient que Billy ne se sent pas capable de lui offrir. Son corps irradie de douleur, son esprit est tellement embrouillé qu'il lui semble encore entendre l'horrible murmure alors qu'il n'y a plus que le silence dans son esprit, mais tout cela n'a pas d'importance, Steve est blessé, il a besoin de soin et d'éliminer la drogue qui parasite son cerveau. 

Billy soupire, il connaît vaguement le dédale de couloirs des réserves de Starcourt, avec un peu de chance et de persévérance, il pourrait retrouver la sortie sans avoir à les exposer, emmenant Steve, la fille et les enfants chez le shérif.

Steve lui a déjà parlé de la force exceptionnelle du shérif, de la façon qu'il a eu de combattre le chaos qui s'est abattu sur Hawkins l'année précédente, avec un peu de chance et de bonne volonté, Billy parviendrait à s'expliquer avant de fuir aussi loin que possible, sa Princesse en sécurité entre ses bras.

Mais Bouclette lui cogne le torse, pour attirer son attention.

\- Faut qu'on les sorte d'ici.  
\- Je sais, réplique Billy. Mais y a des caméras, et sûrement des russes qui nous cherchent.  
\- On pourrait tenter de foncer dans le tas, propose le gamin. Ils vont pas tirer au milieu du centre commercial quand même ?  
\- J'en ai buté trois au moins, sûrement cinq, ils me veulent mort à tout prix, explose t il en un murmure épuisé.

Bouclette baisse la tête sur un soupire désespéré, Billy aimerait être capable de lui parler avec ironie et douceur comme sait si bien le faire Steve, lui remonter le moral, lui promettre que tout se finira bien, mais son esprit déjà torturé d'ordinaire n'est plus que chaos et désillusion à présent. Que peut il bien dire qui ne ressemblerait pas à un mensonge ridicule ?

\- Si on trouve un téléphone, je peux essayer d'appeler Madame Byers ou le shérif.  
\- Faut pas les faire venir ici, on doit se tirer, insiste Billy.  
\- Écoute, franchement on t'en doit une belle pour ce que tu as fait pour nous, mais tu sais pas où tu as mis les pieds. C'est pas notre coup d'essai, on sait....

Le grésillement résonne depuis le sac sur le dos du gamin, Billy pense reconnaître une voix mais la bande son du film est trop bruyante et il est trop fatigué pour réussir à focaliser son attention pour l'identifier.

\- Dustin ? Tu me reçois ? On a des ennuis.  
\- Je te reçois Mike. Code rouge. Demande de renforts, réplique Bouclette.  
\- Négatif, mec. El est blessé, j'ai besoin de Steve.  
\- Comment ça blessé ?  
\- On s'est fait attaqué à la piscine après le départ de Billy.  
\- Attaqués, répète Billy.  
\- Ouais attaqués, pauvre connard. Et c'est ta faute, gronde Mike. J'ai besoin de Steve pour emmener Eleven chez Hop. On doit la soigner !

Dustin et Billy échangent un regard, au loin Steve gigote, semblant rire avec la fille tout en avalant compulsivement les pop corn volés dans la poubelle.

\- Il est pas en état, résume Dustin. De tout façon, vous devez rester loin de nous, les russes sont à nos trousses.  
\- Et nous, on a le MindFlayer au cul, s'exclame Mike.   
\- Le MindFlayer, s'étouffe Dustin. Mais comment c'est possible.... Oh merde, les russes ont de ouvrir un portail. Putain on est dans la merde. Comment va Will ?  
\- Toujours moi même, répond le Will en question.  
\- C'est déjà ça. Faut trouver l'hôte, une idée, les gars, demande Dustin et la ligne reste muette de longue minutes.

Billy soupire, en baissant la tête, il n'a pas pris la peine d'expliquer sa situation à laquelle il ne comprend pas grand chose de toute façon, mais le peu qu'il vient d'entendre éclaire les événements des derniers jours.

\- C'était moi, murmure t il, et Dustin le regard sans comprendre. Votre monstre était dans ma tête.

Dustin le regarde avec peur et défiance maintenant, Billy le comprend parfaitement, s'il était à leur place, il se serait tirer une balle dans la tête sans sommation.

\- Il est parti, se défend tout de même Billy.  
\- Et pourquoi je te croirais ?  
\- C'est vrai, murmure Max depuis le talkie-walkie. Billy l'a combattu.  
\- C'est peut être un ruse, propose Dustin.  
\- Non, on l'a vu sortir, contre Will. Et il est venu t'aider à sauver Steve.   
\- T'es toi et rien que toi, demande le gamin sans détour.

« Rien que le connard habituel » répond Billy sans ironie, et Dustin triture sa lèvre inférieure en hochant solennellement de la tête.

\- OK, changement de plan. Retrouvez nous au quai de chargement de Scoop. On va se cacher ici, en attendant la cavalerie.  
\- Quelle cavalerie, s'énerve Mike. Hop et Joyce sont introuvable, et Steve n'est pas en état.   
\- Je suis là, coupe Billy. Je ferais ce qu'il faut.

A nouveau le silence, au loin Steve se lève vite suivi de la fille et de la sœur de Sinclair, alors Billy oublie tout, il n'est plus question qu'il quitte sa Princesse des yeux. Vaguement alors qu'il court pour les suivre, il peut entendre Max dire qu'ils sont en chemin, et qu'ils ont intérêt à mettre au point un plan solide.

Et leur plan n'a rien de solide, attendre la venue du monstre pour le combattre à coup de feux d'artifice en espérant que Joyce Byers, le shérif Hopper et un type encore plus bizarre que Billy lui même ferment le portail pour qu'Eleven puisse mettre un terme au chaos.

Billy se sait perdu d'avance, son corps ne résistera pas à la confrontation, mais Steve et les enfants ne devraient pas être en première ligne, il serait encore temps pour eux de s'enfuir, mais personne ne semble envisage cette possibilité, pas même Steve, encore moins Steve. 

Alors Billy se contente de rester dans l'espace personnel immédiat de son Trésor, attendant sa fin, et l'enfer qui lui ouvre les bras.


	21. Appuis.

Juillet 1985.

De là où il est appuyé au balcon, Billy garde un œil attentif sur les deux marins s’extasiant sur les lumières au travers de la verrière. Le regard levé au ciel, la bouche largement ouverte, Steve joue distraitement avec le bord de son t shirt, alors que les lumières chatoyantes éclairent merveilleusement son visage tuméfié, et Billy ne l'a jamais trouvé aussi beau.

\- Mais on a un peu de temps devant nous, affirme Max. Le MindFlayer n'a plus de corps.  
\- C'est sûrement pas aussi simple, contre Nancy.  
\- Il ne peut pas nous trouver directement sinon il l'aurait déjà fait, tente Mike.  
\- On est interchangeable, intervient Billy, quittant Steve des yeux.

Tous ses regards inquiets teintés d'un manque de confiance évident braqués sur lui l'irrite et le mettent mal à l'aise à la fois, pourtant Billy soupire en se redressant.

\- Il a sûrement déjà pris un autre corps, on est juste des pions.  
\- Pourquoi il t'a gardé si t'étais juste un pion, cherche à savoir Max.  
\- Parce qu'il est fort, grogne Hopper.  
\- Surtout un connard, tu t'en fous de blesser des gens, t'étais même heureux de l'aider, je suis sûr, mord Sinclair.  
\- Je me suis battu contre lui chaque seconde qu'il a passé dans ma tête, se défend Billy, un doigt pointé vers le stupide petit ami de sa sœur.

Les ricanements parcourent le petit groupe rassemblé, Max lance un regard chargé de colère à la bande mais n'ose pas se tourner vers Hopper et Joyce.

\- Je te crois, ajoute t elle, pour le défendre.  
\- Il a essayé de nous tuer, faire remarquer Mike. Et pas qu'une fois!

« Hey » gronde le chef de la police, avec un regard sévère, attendant le silence absolu avant de se tourner vers Billy.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il va prendre un autre corps ?  
\- Certain, confirme Billy. Probablement Heather.  
\- Ta copine, interroge Max. Pourquoi ?  
\- C'est la suivante sur la liste.  
\- Pourquoi, répète la jeune fille.  
\- C'est la première que je lui ai amené. 

Joyce acquiesce sur un « OK » mal à l'aise, avant de se tourner vers Hopper pour mettre en place un plan, Mike et la fille, Eleven se souvient Billy, se détournent de lui avec la même indifférence, mais le regard de Max pèse encore bien trop lourd sur ses épaules.

\- Pourquoi il t'a gardé si tu l'as combattu, demande t elle à nouveau.  
\- C'est pas important, réplique rapidement Bouclette, et quelque chose cloche dans sa façon de chercher à l'aider à tout prix.  
\- Je veux savoir, insiste Max. T'as rien dit, on aurait pu t'aider.  
\- Je pouvais pas, murmure Billy, fuyant les lourds regards de son mieux.

« Billy » le presse Max, tête baissée et soupire désespéré, il la regarde de sous ses cils chargés de larmes.

\- Il voulait Steve, soupire t il, et tout le monde se fige, même Hopper.  
\- Pourquoi, veut savoir le petit copain.  
\- Pour vous atteindre, pour avoir la fille, explique Billy, avec un vague geste vers l'enfant prodigieuse.  
\- Ça je m'en doute, s’énerve Max. Mais pourquoi passer par toi pour avoir Steve ?

Billy secoue la tête avant de foncer vers les escaliers, Steve a disparu.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Appuyé à une colonne, Steve observe la bande hétéroclite d'un œil incertain. Les lumières ont cessé leurs danses hynotisantes autour de lui, la nausée semble être passer mais sa gorge est sèche, son estomac désespérément vide se tord douloureusement.

Hopper et Joyce parlent de descendre par l’ascenseur pour fermer la porte, alors que Eleven explique que le MindFlayer est en route.

De son point de vue actuel un peu flou, il serait probablement plus sage d'attendre les renforts, mais Eleven semble épuisée, le sang séché sur sa jambe et les larmes dans ses yeux ne sont pas de bonne augure. Si le portail est fermé, la créature perdra en force, alors peut être la pauvre enfant pourra le vaincre. 

\- C'est de sa faute, s'écrit Lucas, désignant Billy de la main sans même le regarder.  
\- J'ai essayé, veut se défendre l’intéressé mais personne ne semble écouter.  
\- C'était juste un hasard, c'est tombé sur lui c'est tout, ajoute Max, et Steve est persuadé de l'avoir déjà entendu le dire.  
\- Non, tranche Mike. Le MindFlayer a sentit qu'il serait parfait pour ça. Will s'est battu contre lui, il n'a fait de mal à personne, alors que Billy.....  
\- Tu n'as pas le droit, s'écrit le Will en question. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de l'avoir dans ta tête en permanence. C'est impossible de réfléchir, ou d'élaborer un plan pour t'en sortir.

« Will » murmure Mike en une tentative d’apaisement, mais le jeune garçon se dégage brutalement de la main de son ami.

\- Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de bouger une main, une seule malheureuse main, et il n'était pas physiquement en moi, juste une ombre dans ma tête, explique Will. J'étais paralysé, à sa merci. Et Billy ? Le MindFlayer était dans son corps, littéralement. Il le torturait de l'intérieur. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'accuser, il s'est battu et il s'est libéré tout seul. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Rien, juste.......

Le jeune garçon rage contre les larmes traîtresses, le bras de sa mère est lourd sur ses frêles épaules, et Billy se sent coupable.

\- Ils ont raison, il a vu tout ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête. Il connaît cet endroit. Il va nous trouver et c'est ma faute.  
\- Tu l'as combattu et tu as gagné, martèle Max. C'est tout ce qui compte.  
\- Fais en pas un acte héroïque, tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé, contre Billy, Max le regarde en un mélange de compassion et de malaise qui vrille le ventre de Steve.

Les regards passant entre eux semblent étonnés au mieux, suspicieux voir carrément effrayés au pire. Steve se sent chavirer, il ne veut plus être ici parmi les gens qu'il aime plus que tout.

\- Je me sens pas bien, murmure t il, les yeux fermés et tête baissée.

« Steve » souffle Nancy tout contre son oreille, parce qu'évidemment il fallait que ce soit Nancy.

\- Tu as besoin de quelques chose ? Tu ne voudrais pas t'asseoir, insiste t elle.  
\- Billy, appelle Steve, un peu plus fort. Je me sens pas bien.

Billy se redresse de son mieux, marchant droit vers le maître absolu de son destin avec autant d'assurance qu'il en sent encore dans ses membres douloureux.

\- Viens, Trésor, on va te trouver un truc à manger, propose t il.

Steve se fond contre le flanc accueillant de Billy, acceptant le réconfort que lui offre le corps solide de l'homme le plus important de sa vie. Un bras autour des épaules voûtées de sa Poupée, Billy a bien conscience des lourds regards dans son dos, mais la mort les attend au bout de la nuit, il ne perdra plus la moindre seconde à se préoccuper d'une chose aussi triviale que l’opinion des autres.


	22. Résignation.

Juillet 1985.

Les yeux fermés, Billy soupire de douleur, affalé contre le mur, il se demande encore ce qu'ils font ici, ils auraient du fuir aussi vite que possible. Mais la tête de Steve est appuyé contre son épaule, son Trésor respire lentement, semblant presque endormi, bien que Billy le sache plus que réveillé. 

A l’a fut du moindre bruit étrange, sa Princesse joue nerveusement avec un des cocktail Molotov improvisé.

\- Ça va aller, murmure Billy. Hopper a dit que les renforts sont en route.  
\- Il va nous massacré, réplique Steve. On est pas assez fort.  
\- Je te protégerais, Trésor, promet le presque monstre. 

Steve laisse échapper un gémissement indéfini d'aucune utilité, désespoir, confiance, peur panique, qui sait ?

\- On devrait partir, propose Billy, ouvrant les yeux sur la main qui vient de prendre la sienne.  
\- Je peux pas les abandonner.  
\- Après, quand ce sera fini, Bambi, précise l'ancien maître nageur.  
\- Indianapolis, interroge Steve.  
\- La Californie, contre le pire des homme. J'aimerai que tu vois l'endroit où j'ai grandi, c'est très beau.  
\- Je te crois. Tu m'apprendras à surfer ?  
\- T'as pas d'équilibre, se moque Billy. Tu tiendras jamais sur la planche.

« Hey » s'offusque son Pretty boy, mais un cri déchirant les fait sursauter, le « Eleven » implorant qui suit de la voix de bébé Wheeler leur fait comprendre qu'ils ne verront jamais le soleil de Californie.

Billy se redresse d'un bon, manquant de faire tomber Steve, figés ils ne peuvent que regarder Heather traîner la prodigieuse petite fille au milieu de l'allée centrale du magasin. Billy ne sort de sa transe que lorsque le sol se met à trembler sous ses pieds, le dôme de verre éclate sous l'impact, et le monstre envahi l'espace tout autour d'eux.

« Non » pleure Eleven, se débattant de son mieux, mais Heather la maintient d'une force qui n'est pas la sienne.

\- N'ai pas peur, ce sera bientôt fini, explique la jeune femme, imitant Billy.

Le frisson qui remonte son échine menace de lui faire perdre connaissance, mais Steve cri accroché à son bras, les yeux fermés sur un soupire de lassitude, Billy se retourne, saisissant les avant bras nus de l'homme qui lui a fait croire aux fins heureuses.

\- Je suis désolé, Trésor, murmure Billy, remontant les bras jusqu'aux épaules.  
\- Quoi ? Non, Billy, supplie Steve.  
\- Retiens le, lance il à Robin, qui acquiesce solennellement de la tête.

Billy se penche en avant aspirant rapidement les lèvres tuméfiées de Steve Harrington, « Je t'aime » souffle t il et il s'élance vers sa mort plus que probable.


	23. Tammy Thomson

Juillet 1985.

La masse grouillante s'est tue et avec elle le calme semble être revenu. Pourtant tout autour d'eux le chaos règne toujours dans un silence de mort et d'incompréhension. 

Les corps se sont rapprochés en un ensemble compacte, Max peut les entendre approcher, mais toute son attention est focalisée sur son frère à l'agonie, et Steve à genoux, recroquevillé contre son flanc, semblant figé d'horreur. 

Billy le regarde d'un air absent, ses mains lacérées semblent le chercher mais ses mouvements n'ont plus la précision nécessaire pour parvenir à le toucher. Prudemment, Max vient s’agenouiller de l'autre côté de son frère, une main sur le bras de Steve pour attirer son attention.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, demande t elle en larmes, et Billy tourne la tête vers elle au son de sa voix.  
\- Désolé, bredouille t il, et Steve s'étouffe sur un gémissement inhumain.  
\- On doit partir, expose Nancy. Essayer de trouver Hopper et Joyce.

Jonathan confirme d'un hochement de tête inquiet, sa mère est quelque part perdue là dessous à la merci des russes. 

\- Aidez Eleven, ordonne Nancy, alors qu'elle passe une main sous le coude de Steve pour l'aider à se lever. Viens, on y va.  
\- Non, s’exclame le concerné en la repoussant. On l’emmène avec nous.  
\- Il est dans un état grave, explique son ex petite amie. Il a besoin de soin. Owens est en route....  
\- Non, on ne le laisse pas ici. Ils vont le prendre et on le reverra jamais.  
\- Mais non, temporise Nancy. Il vont l'aider à guérir et ensuite le ramener, comme ils l'ont fait pour Will.  
\- Ils ne m'ont pas laissé partir, rappelle Will, et Nancy lui lance un regard sévère. 

Un geste de la main vers Will pour le prendre à témoin, et Steve se lève pour les convaincre de l'aider. Billy sursaute, agitant vaguement la main dans l'espoir de le retenir.

\- Il ne s'en va pas, murmure Max, alors qu'elle soulève délicatement la tête de son frère pour la caler sur ses genoux. Il ne va pas t'abandonner, promet elle, parce qu'elle en est plus que convaincue.  
\- On ne le laisse pas ici, impose Steve, mais personne ne bouge. Je ne peux pas le porter tout seul. Aidez moi !

La note de désespoir dans sa voix est déchirante, Max scanne les environs des yeux, cherchant quelques chose qui pourrait leur servir de brancard.

\- Steve, souffle Nancy, d'une voix désolée. Il est dangereux. On doit d'abord penser aux enfants.  
\- Vas te faire foutre, gronde Max. Il nous a tous sauvé. 

Personne ne bouge, et Robin émerge enfin des escaliers les approchant prudemment.

\- Tammy Thomson, hurle Steve, la suppliant du regard.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tammy Thomson, répète Steve. S'il te plaît.  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici, interroge Robin, observant tous les visages à proximité.  
\- Steve veut qu'on emmène Billy, expose Nancy. Mais on.....  
\- Tammy Thomson, la coupe Steve.

Robin prend une minute pour se perdre dans les yeux implorant de Steve Harrington avant de redresser la tête d'un air de défi.

\- Byers vas chercher la table là bas. On l'emmène.

Et Jonathan ne cherche pas à argumenter, il se précipite avant d'être arrêter par la main de Nancy sur son bras.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? On doit penser à ta mère d'abord, insiste la jeune femme, et cette pitoyable tentative de culpabilisation retourner l'estomac de Steve.  
\- Ma mère voudrait qu'on l'aide, affirme Jonathan, désignant Billy de la main sans le regarder.  
\- Il ne le mérite pas, et on ne peut pas prendre de risque avec la sécurité des enfants.

Et malgré la peur que leur inspire toujours Billy, les enfants en question ne peuvent retenir un ricanement ironique. A quel moment, Nancy Wheeler a t elle réellement sembler s’inquiéter de leur sécurité ?

Jonathan la dévisage gravement, Steve peut presque voir les rouages tourner à plein régime dans son cerveau parfois un peu trop confus, pourtant le jeune homme se redresse de toute sa hauteur, et Max sait qu'ils viennent de gagner cette bataille.

\- Peut être qu'il ne le mérité pas. Mais Steve a risqué sa vie plusieurs fois pour aider Will, explique Jonathan, agrippant l'épaule de Steve de la main pour le ramener contre son flanc. Alors s'il me demande de l'aider à mettre Hargrove à l'abri, je le fais pour lui. Maintenant, fais ce qui te semble juste, Nancy. Aide nous ou pas, mais ne reste pas en travers de mon chemin.

Nancy regarde son petit ami lui passe devant sans même sourciller, Mike lui lance un coup d’œil incertain et désolé. Lui non plus n'apprécie pas Billy mais Steve a toujours était là pour eux, alors....

\- Ma voiture est derrière, explique Jonathan, en arrachant deux des pieds de la table. Si on baisse les sièges arrières, on pourra l'allonger à peu près correctement.  
\- Merci, murmure Steve. Après on l'emmène chez moi.   
\- Pas de problème, répond Byers.  
\- Tu vois, il ne t'abandonnera pas, murmure Max, caressant doucement les cheveux poisseux de Billy qui a perdu connaissance.


	24. Meurtrissures.

Juillet 1985.

Loin du chaos habituel de son salon après la bataille, la grande pièce ouverte à l'arrière de la maison de Steve serait parfaite pour se reposer et reprendre ses esprits, si le corps mutilé d'un adolescent ne trôner pas en son centre. 

Joyce observe le visage de garçon, un peu plus adulte que Jonathan peut être, il n'en demeure pas moins un pauvre gosse qui en a déjà trop vu. 

De ce qu'elle en a compris, Billy s'est interposé, laissant suffisamment de temps à Eleven pour se remettre de la première attaque pour lancer l'assaut final sur le MindFlayer. La jeune fille semble épuisée, proche de l'inconscience, pourtant elle garde toute son attention sur les traits tirés du martyre. Joyce irait bien aider Steve et son amie à panser les plaies de Billy, mais Eleven ne semble pas prête à desserrer son emprise sur sa taille, alors la mère de famille se contente de prier bien qu'elle ait perdu la foi il y a bien longtemps.

\- Ces blessures sont graves, murmure Eleven contre son ventre.  
\- Je sais, chérie. Mais on va faire de notre mieux pour l'aider. Tu crois que tu pourrais regarder dans sa tête pour savoir comment il va.

Eleven secoue la tête sur un « Plus de force » qui semble lui peser bien plus que son absence de relation avec Billy ne le laissait présager, et Joyce comprend qu'au delà de la mort de Hopper et de l'état de Billy, c'est le chagrin de Steve qui l'atteint de plein fouet.

La soirée a été pénible, et éprouvante. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Jonathan et Nancy cherchent à faire la liste de tous les disparus, dans l'espoir d'y voir un peu plus clair.

La masse de chairs informe qu'ils ont laissé derrière eux restera anonyme, impossible d'identifier les corps. Selon les dernières paroles d'Owens, ils prévoient d'incendie le centre commercial, tant pour dissimuler les preuves que pour s'assurer que la créature est bel et bien morte.

\- Nos parents ne sont pas là mais ils vont se rendre compte de son absence à son travail, explique Max. Et je sais que le responsable de la piscine avait demander un numéro de téléphone où il pourrait joindre Neil.  
\- Tu crois qu'il va essayer de l'appeler, s’inquiète Steve.  
\- Possible.  
\- Avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, ils vont sûrement penser qu'il fait parti des disparus, extrapole Robin. Ça nous fera gagner du temps.  
\- Mais là c'est sur, la police va appeler son père, en conclu Will.  
\- Et il va venir le chercher, ajoute Joyce.

Max émet un petit grognement incertain, osant un regard vers Steve. Bien qu'elle n'est pas encore eu le temps de discuter avec le Baby-sitter de ce qui le lie à son frère, elle imagine facilement qu'il est le seul ici à avoir une vague idée de ce que peut être la relation de Billy avec son père.

\- Il y a un problème, Chérie, demande gentiment Joyce.  
\- Franchement, je sais pas si Neil fera le moindre effort pour Billy.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, demande Robin, avec un coup d’œil vers Steve qui baisse la tête.  
\- Soit il en aura rien à faire, soit il va faire un scandale.  
\- C'est son père, dit posément Joyce. Il va s’inquiéter.

Le ricanement de Steve attire tous les regards sur lui, et le jeune homme ne fait que se recroquevillé un peu plus contre le bord du canapé où Billy est étendu.

\- Il va être en pétard parce que Billy a fait une connerie.  
\- Il a été pris dans une catastrophe, explique Jonathan, collant sa jambe au dos de Steve qui tremble. C'est pas sa faute.  
\- C'est toujours de la faute de Billy pour Neil, même quand c'est moi qui casse un verre, répond franchement Max. 

Plus personne n'ose émettre la moindre hypothèse ou protestation, Joyce lance un regard concerné au martyre et se demande encore ce qu'il serait arrivé à son si précieux Jonathan si elle l'avait laissé seul avec son père.

\- On le cache ici, tranche Joyce. Personne n'a besoin de le savoir. La police va le présumé disparu dans la catastrophe, il nous suffit de les laisser faire. Est ce que ton père sait que Steve et Billy sont amis ?  
\- C'est pas mon père, corrige Max par réflexe, avant de secouer lentement la tête. Billy n'aurait pas permis qu'il s'approche de Steve.

Et le malaise se repend entre eux, les regards oscillent d'un Billy inerte respirant difficilement à un Steve blême recroquevillé sur lui même contre le flanc du blessé.

Joyce soupire avant de fermer les yeux, espérant trouver encore un peu de courage au fond de son ventre.

\- Eleven, Trésor, je vais devoir me lever, explique Joyce et le sursaut de Steve attire tous les regards. Tu pourrais aller t'allonger dans le fauteuil là bas, et je viendrais te voir quand j'aurais terminé, ça te va ?  
\- Aider Billy, murmure l'enfant, et Joyce lui sourit gentiment.  
\- Oui, il a besoin de mon aide.   
\- Moi, aider Billy, murmure t elle, la fatigue tailladant ses mots.  
\- Tu dois te reposer, impose Mike, alors qu'il vient remplacer Joyce.  
\- Aider Billy, répète l'enfant miraculeuse, repoussant Mike.  
\- Comment tu veux l'aider, demande Steve, avec espoir.

Eleven se lève en haussant les épaules, elle se souvient des étreintes un peu brute d'Hopper quand elle ne se sentait pas bien et du bien être qu'elle en tirait, alors elle choisit de s'asseoir au sol juste à côté de l'oreille de Billy, entamant un murmure rassurant que personne d'autre que Steve ne peut entendre.

Une heure plus tard, un vrai lit a été installé au milieu du salon, Joyce a pris grand soin de laver le sang et la matière noire recouvrant le corps atrocement lacéré de leur sauveur, bandant son torse et ses mains de gaze. 

Steve a insisté pour enfiler lui même le survêtement de Billy sur ses jambes, refusant de répondre à la question muette de Max sur la présence d’effet personnel de Billy chez lui.

A présent, Steve regarde Jonathan se positionner au niveau des jambes de Billy, écoutant le décompte de Joyce pour qu'ils puissent le soulever en un même ensemble, limitant le risque de le blesser d'avantage.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux. Il est bien installé maintenant, sourit Joyce. Tout va bien, insiste t elle, alors qu'elle sent le chagrin ramper dans son ventre.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant, demande Max, reprenant la place laissé vide par Eleven.  
\- On attend, mon Cœur. Il va avoir besoin de temps pour guérir, explique la seule vraie mère de famille d'Hawkins.  
\- Et s'il en va pas mieux, lance Nancy de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Steve se tend sur un petit gémissement que personne ne peut ignorer, et même si cela paraît invraisemblable pour la plus part des personnes rassemblées ici, chacun comprend à un degré divers que la mort de Billy Hargrove emportera aussi Steve Harrington.

\- Il ira mieux, assure Robin. Il a juste besoin de repos.

Personne ne commente, Jonathan échange un regard concerné avec leur nouvelle alliée et Joyce attend le retour de Murray pour raccompagner les enfants chez eux.


	25. Abîmé.

Juillet 1985.

Murray a filé aussi vite que possible, arguant qu'il ne voulait pas être impliquer dans les affaires du gouvernement, mais Joyce n'a pas manquer les larmes dans ses yeux à l'évocation d'Alexei. Elle s'est donc contenté de le serrer rapidement dans ses bras, lui murmurant un « Merci » qui n'exprime même pas le quart de la reconnaissance qu'elle ressent. 

L'homme a penché la tête, cherchant à dissimuler son chagrin, avant de lui glisser un petit papier dans la main, « En cas de besoin » a t il ajouter avant de disparaître. Les enfants Sinclair et Wheeler ont retrouvé leur foyer sur une explication douteuse qui semble avoir satisfait les parents. 

\- Hey, mon cœur, murmure Joyce, une main tendre sur l'épaule de Steve. Les enfants sont fatigués, il faudrait penser à les coucher.  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Je comprends, merci pour votre aide.  
\- Oh non, mon Grand, je ne pars pas. Je voulais savoir où je pouvais les installer.

Steve rougit sur un « Oh » mal à l'aise et Joyce presse gentiment son épaule.

\- Il y a deux chambres d'amis et celle de mes parents. Mettez vous à l'aise, mais juste.....  
\- Oui, insiste Joyce.  
\- Pas dans ma chambre, s'il vous plaît, murmure Steve, baissant la tête.  
\- Bien sûr. Où est la salle de bain, ils ont besoin de se laver.   
\- A l'étage, c'est la première porte en haut des escaliers. Il y a ….. Dans le placard du couloir, des serviettes et quelques vêtements de Dustin, ça peut aider en attendant de faire une lessive.   
\- Merci, mon Chéri, sourit Joyce, alors qu'elle embrasse délicatement ses cheveux.  
\- Attendez, les chambres.....  
\- T'en fais pas mon pote, je vais faire le guide, promet Dustin depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Steve se contente d'un hochement de tête, Dustin lui offre un regard chargé d'affection et de compassion plus que bienvenue.

Le salon se vide rapidement, Eleven et Will sont à présent coucher dans une des chambres d'amis et de ce qu'il en a compris, Jonathan a choisit de dormir par terre à côté de leur lit, refusant de les laisser seuls. Max n'a fait qu'un rapide passage dans la salle de bain, avant de s'endormir dans le petit fauteuil placé juste à côté du lit de Billy.

Dustin pour sa part hésite, la fatigue est lourde sous ses yeux, mais son frère souffre et il ne sait pas comment soulager sa peine. De loin, Robin lui offre un gentil sourire qu'elle espère rassurant, mais Dustin est loin d'être idiot.

Bien que Steve lui ait évité de finir empaler sur la lance de chair, les flancs, les mains et le dos de Billy sont profondément lacérés. La respiration lourde et hachée, le jeune homme tremble par moment sous l'effet de la fièvre qui ne devrait pas tarder à le prendre, peut être même l'emporter.

\- Vas dormir, grogne Steve sans se retourner.  
\- A la vie à la mort, Harrington, se contente de répondre Dustin.  
\- Merci, mon pote. Mais là je …....  
\- J'ai compris, mon frère. Je serais dans la chambre bleue si tu as besoin de moi.

Steve hoche vaguement de la tête, écoutant attentivement la respiration laborieuse, priant pour que cet effroyable raclement cesse tout autant que pour qu'il dure toujours.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Joyce est revenu s'asseoir à ses côtés, toujours dans son uniforme immonde, elle le regarde de ses grands yeux humides et il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. 

\- Tu veux bien que je prenne une douche, finit elle par demander, et Steve est persuadé qu'elle se retient de lui parler de Billy et du lien étrange qui les unit.  
\- Bien sûr. Vous devriez trouver des vêtements à votre taille dans la chambre de mes parents.  
\- Je ne voudrais pas....  
\- Vous en faites pas, ma mère n'a pas mis les pieds dans son dressing depuis plus de dix mois.

Joyce acquiesce gravement sur un « Trésor » déchirant qui laisse transparaître toute la peine qu'elle ressent pour lui, alors qu'il tremble au souvenir de ce même mot soufflé d'une voix grave et sensuelle. Steve est épuisé, ses côtes sont douloureuse, et au delà des coups répétés des russes, c'est la mort plus que probable de Billy qui comprime son cœur.

Il lui semble que toute force ait quitter son corps, et il ne perdra pas le peu qu'il lui reste à lutter contre l'affection que Joyce lui offre gentiment, il se laisse tomber contre sa poitrine sans retenir ses larmes brûlantes et traîtresses.

Joyce le laisse pleurer de longues minutes, murmurant délicatement dans ses cheveux, une caresse tendre dans son dos. Au loin Robin soupire en baissant la tête, Steve ne s'en remettra jamais.

\- Allez, viens mon Cœur. On va nettoyer cette vilaine coupure, finit par proposer Joyce, et Steve se tend entre ses bras.  
\- Non, je peux pas le laisser, affirme Steve.  
\- Hey, pas de panique, Dingus. Je reste avec lui, promet Robin.  
\- Mais si....  
\- Je viendrais te chercher s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

Steve s'est laissé mener à la salle de bain, Joyce a pris le temps de désinfecté la plaie en silence, le laissant vagabonder dans ses pensées, bien qu'elle le sache perdu dans le même marasme qu'elle. En bonne mère concernée, elle aimerait lui parler de son expérience, de la perte des deux hommes de sa vie, qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est pas seul dans cette épreuve mais aucuns mots rassurant ne lui vient. 

Au delà du chagrin évident, Joyce pressent que les derniers instants de Billy Hargrove seront impossible à supporter, surtout pour le garçon qui semble l'aimer au delà des mots.


	26. Détruits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention: description de blessures graves, sang.

Juillet 1985.

Une vingtaine d'heure ont passé, Steve n'accepte de prendre une douche et donc de quitter le salon plus d'une minute que lorsque le sang commence à percer au travers des pansements, imbibant les draps.

Il a beau se sentir investit et vouloir à tout prix prendre soin de Billy, il redoute l'instant où il devra regarder les plaies qu'il sait profonde et d'une gravité qui le dépasse.

Gentiment Robin vient lui serrer le bras, « Je le fais si tu veux » propose t elle et Steve se mord l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Je suis pas sûr qu'il voudrait que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse. Putain, il voudrait même pas que je le fasse.  
\- Il se plaindra quand il sera réveillé, ça l'occupera, assure Jonathan en apparaissant derrière Steve.  
\- On a pas fini d'en entendre parler, réplique Steve. Tu nous aide, ajoute t il, avec un regard incertain et suppliant.  
\- Bien sûr, sourit Jon. Les gosses, dehors ! Même toi, insiste t il, en regardant Max.  
\- Je veux être là pour lui, assure la jeune fille.  
\- Ça va pas être beau à voir, explique posément Robin. 

Son regard passe de Steve à Robin avant de s'arrêter sur Jonathan, le photographe lui sourit d'un air assuré, « Rejoins les autres, je viendrais te chercher quand ce sera finit » promet il, Max n’hésite qu'une seconde avant d'acquiescer, de ce qu'elle en a vu, les plaies sont profondes, saignant abondamment, le corps de son frère n'a plus rien de commun avec la perfection qu'elle a pu connaître par le passé, et même si elle refuse de l'avouer, cette simple idée la répugne, lui donne la nausée et la déstabilise.

Jonathan attend de voir se refermer la porte du jardin avant de soulever le drap, les bandes de gaze sont d'un rouge sombre tirant sur le noir, lorsque Robin les dégrafe lentement. Comme il s'y était attendu, la chair en dessous est à vif, lacérée, se détachant par lambeaux plus ou moins grand.

Jonathan relève les yeux vers Robin, la jeune femme murmure un « Putain de merde » alors que Steve se retient de pleurer.

\- Je vais commencer par te désinfecter ça, dit Steve, tentant de garder sa voix la plus stable possible.

D'un côté à l'autre de l'abdomen puis du dos, ils travaillent en silence, nettoyant, désinfectant avant de couvrir les profondes blessures de nouvelles bandes de gaze. Jonathan maintient le corps de Billy contre son ventre, alors que Robin peine à changer les draps, au loin Steve prend de longues minutes pour se laver les mains, et ses deux amis prétendent ne pas entendre les sanglots.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, soupire Robin.  
\- J'en sais foutre rien, réplique Jonathan. On prend sur nous pour le moment, on avisera.  
\- On avisera, répète Robin. Il a un putain de trou sur la gauche, on voit presque ces côtes.  
\- Je sais. Et qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?  
\- Tu m'excuseras mais c'est ma première attaque extraterrestre, c'est toi l'expert.  
\- Que dalle ! Je suis le mouvement, c'est tout.

Robin lui lance un regard désespéré, Jonathan n'en sait pas plus qu'elle, et lui semble difficile d'attendre de Joyce, qui est elle même en deuil, de prendre les devant et Nancy leur a bien fait comprendre que Billy n'a pas sa place dans son monde, qu'il les ait protéger du monstre au péril de sa vie ou non.

\- On avisera, affirme alors Robin. Faut surtout pas le quitter des yeux, ajoute t elle, désignant Steve d'un petit mouvement de tête.

Jonathan ne fait qu'acquiescer, si l'état de Billy ne s'améliore pas rapidement Steve pourrait bien perdre la tête et rien que l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait advenir de son ami terrifie Jonathan au delà des mots.

Et comme ils se l'étaient imaginés, le soir venu quand Nancy se présente avec son air renfrogné, sa voix haut perché et l'idée de se débarrasser de Billy, Steve ne manque pas d'exploser en plein vol.

\- Il faut le conduire dans un hôpital, insiste Nancy, alors que Robin retient Steve par les deux bras.

Il enrage, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement au rythme de ses inspirations rapides et superficielles, les lumières dansent en un ballet hypnotique sur l'or de la chaîne de Billy autour de son cou.

Nancy ne semble pas prendre conscience de l'effort surhumain que Steve doit fournir pour ne pas se dégager des bras de son amie pour se ruer sur l'apprentie journaliste, et qu'elle ne s'y méprenne pas, il s'agit surtout d'éviter de blesser Robin.

\- Il reste ici, gronde Steve.  
\- Il est en danger, et nous aussi. On pourrait aller dans un autre état, propose Nancy. Le déposer anonymement devant un hôpital.  
\- Vas te faire foutre, intervient Max. T'as pas le droit ! Tu m'entends t'as aucun droit sur lui.  
\- C'est pas une question d'avoir des droits sur lui ou pas mais de le soigner et de nous protéger. Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer quand il va mourir ?

A peine les mots ont quitté sa bouche que Steve se dégage brutalement des bras délicats de Robin pour se jeter sur Nancy, avant d'être intercepter par le corps robuste de Jonathan.

\- Hey, hey, c'est tout, c'est tout, calme toi, murmure gentiment Jonathan alors qu'il referme ses bras sur le torse battant de rage de Steve. Elle s'en va, hein ? Nancy, rentre chez toi.  
\- Mais j'essaye....  
\- C'est pas le moment, la coupe son petit ami, avec un regard explicite sur l'arrière du crâne de Steve qui se débat de toutes ses forces.  
\- Mais je, tente t elle encore, pour être pousser vers la porte par Dustin.  
\- Plus tard, râle l'adolescent.

Jonathan ne se préoccupe pas des récrimination de sa petite amie, Steve gronde, s'agitant violemment entre ses bras, « Viens » propose gentiment le photographe alors qu'il traîne le jeune homme jusqu'au jardin.

\- Je vais la tuer, s'écrit Steve.  
\- Je te laisserais pas faire, réplique honnêtement Jon. Calme toi, s'il te plaît.

Le corps toujours aussi tendu, Steve n'écoute pas vraiment le murmure qui se veut rassurant, alors qu'il déverse sa rage en une litanie promettant mort et torture à qui aurait l'étrange idée de lui prendre Billy.

\- Personne ne va te le prendre, murmure calmement Jonathan dans son oreille. Max et Dustin veillent sur lui, Robin est prête à se battre pour toi et moi aussi. Je te jure, je laisserais personne l'emmener.  
\- Et si... Il meurt, pleure Steve en se renfonçant contre le torse de son ami.  
\- Je peux pas te promettre qu'il va s'en sortir mais que je laisserais personne te le prendre. Je resterais avec toi, lui assure Jonathan. 

Steve ne retient ni ses larmes ni son chagrin incommensurable alors qu'il s'accroche désespérément aux bras de Jonathan autour de son torse.

\- Chut, chut. Je suis là, soupire Jon. Je suis là, ça va aller. Je m'occuperais de toi, promet le photographe. Et s'il ne s'en sort pas, je ….. Je serais là pour toi. Je m'occuperais de toi, murmure t il, alors que son visage se presse dans la masse de cheveux désordonnée. J'te le promets, tu seras pas seul, soupire t il encore, sans parvenir à contenir sa peine.

Steve acquiesce vaguement de la tête, alors qu'il se sent faiblir, ses jambes tremblent et finissent par le lâcher. Doucement Jonathan accompagne le mouvement et ils se retrouvent recroquevillés au sol. Steve finit par se retourner entre les bras solides de son ami, qui ne le lâche pas même bien après qu'il se soit calmé. Le sol est froid et inconfortable sous leurs corps, et l'air bien trop frais pour sa peau humide des larmes de Steve et de sueur froide que le malheur de son ami fait se figer à la basse de son cou et dans son dos. Jonathan n'est pas sûr d'avoir la force de supporter l'anéantissement pure et simple de la conscience de Steve que la mort de Billy ne manquera pas de laisser derrière elle.

Cette soir là, Jonathan choisit de dormir par terre, juste à côté du canapé qu'occupe Steve en permanence, ne faisant pas le moindre commentaire quand Steve vient se blottir contre lui au milieu de la nuit avec de nouvelles larmes qui rien ne semble capable de tarir.


	27. Figés.

Juillet 1985.

Les deux jours suivant passent en un flou irréel, malgré la catastrophe la vie a repris son court. Les enfants passent leurs journées dans le jardin, discutant et s'occupant silencieusement de peur de déranger Steve. Chacun retrouve son foyer à la nuit venue, exception faite de Robin et Jonathan qui n'ont pas quitté les lieux de peur de laisser Steve seul et de Max.

Prétextant le vide de sa maison, la jeune fille a demandé à rester chez Steve jusqu'au retour de sa mère. Comme ils l'avaient envisagé, la police a inscrit Billy sur la liste des disparus, ce qui a eu pour effet le rappel de Neil Hargrove qui devrait rentrer dans les prochains jours. 

Ils ne font qu'attendre, le temps suspendu aux réactions du corps de Billy. Sa respiration s'est adoucit, la fièvre tant redouter ne s'est pas montrée, ce qui a fait revenir l'espoir, mais après 24 nouvelles heures d'inertie, l'abattement a repris le dessus.

\- A table, cri Joyce, provoquant l'envahissement de la maison.

Le brouhaha irrite Max au moins autant que Steve mais aucune protestation ne vient. Tous deux silencieux et attentifs, ils ne perdent pas leurs précieux temps à hurler sur les autres qui semblent avoir oublié l'état de Billy mais Robin ne se gêne pas pour les faire taire d'un sifflement strident et efficace.

\- Tiens, mon Cœur, murmure Joyce, présentant une assiette à Steve.  
\- Pas faim, répond il, timidement.  
\- Tu dois prendre soin de toi si tu veux prendre soin de lui. Mange un peu. Tu as dormi ?  
\- Pas vraiment.

Joyce se redresse, échangeant un regard fataliste avec Robin, la mère de famille regrette l'absence de Jonathan qui parvient souvent à calmer Steve avant de supplier Robin de ses grands yeux implorants, la jeune femme soupire avant d'entrer en piste.

\- Sérieux, Dingus. Avale ses frites ou je te botte le cul et vas prendre une douche tu pue.

Ce n'est pas vrai, Steve se lave consciencieusement, cherchant à être le plus propre possible pour être sûr de ne pas contaminer Billy, quand il change les pansements. Mais il n'a pas quitter le salon plus d'une minute depuis la veille au soir, Robin est persuadée qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien.

\- J'ai pas faim, répète Steve, d'un air absent.  
\- Mange, grogne Robin, et Joyce se tend.

Au plus mal, Steve réagit vite et avec violence, les cris répétés ont réveillé d'atroces souvenirs qu'elle refuse de voir resurgir. 

\- Tu dois être en forme pour lui, ajoute Robin, plus doucement.  
\- Laisse tomber, avertit Steve sans lever les yeux.

Au loin, Robin peut voir Nancy fulminer, l'apprentie journaliste ne comprend pas l'obstination de Steve. A la limite, ne pas laisser Billy où les agents du gouvernement pouvaient le trouver est logique, et charitable. Mais maintenant que la poussière est retombée, ils devraient emmener le blessé à l’hôpital, peut être dans un autre état, où personne ne le connaîtra comme elle l'a suggéré la veille. Mais Steve s'est mis dans une colère noire à la simple évocation de cette possibilité.

\- Steve, appelle t elle fermement, et tout le monde peut voir la tension dans les épaules fragiles du jeune homme. On devrait le conduire à l’hôpital. Il n'est pas bien ici, et on est pas formé pour le soigner.  
\- Il va mieux, se borne à répondre Harrington.  
\- Non, tranche Nancy. Et c'est dangereux pour nous qu'il soit ici. Si quelqu'un le voit et appelle la police....  
\- Tire toi, gronde Steve. 

« Quoi » s'offusque Nancy, le rouge de ses joues est déplaisant, et Steve se demande encore ce qu'il a pu lui trouver de si extraordinaire.

\- T'as pas envie d'être ici. Tu ne veux pas l'aider et tu me fais chier. Dégage et ne reviens plus !  
\- J'essaie de t'aider, toi, se défend Nancy. Tu risque gros, imagine qu'il meurt, tu......

Le cri n'a rien d'humain, et tout du monstre échappé des enfers, Robin amorce un mouvement dans le but évident d’empêcher Steve de commettre un acte qu'il pourrait regretter, alors qu'elle prit un dieu auquel elle ne croit pas pour voir arriver Jonathan Byers et son étrange pouvoir sur les crises de colère de Steve mais son ami l'arrête d'un geste ferme du bras.

\- Sors de chez moi. Vas jouer aux détectives, deviens quelqu'un et fout moi la paix, explique t il calmement.  
\- Tu es égoïste, réplique Nancy. Tu dis que tu veux son bien, mais ce dont il a besoin c'est de soin, et on ne peut pas lui fournir. 

Steve la regarde avec rage et détermination. Sa dévotion est admirable, et de là où elle est, Robin le trouve beau avec son visage marqué, et la chaîne de Billy à peine dissimuler par le col de son t shirt. Rien qu'un instant elle envie Billy Hargrove et tout ce que Steve Harrington est prêt à faire pour lui.

\- Elle n'a pas tord, intervient Dustin, après une longue minute. Il lui faut un médecin.  
\- Je sais, explose Steve. Et comment tu veux que je lui trouve un médecin sans risquer qu'ils le découvrent. Je n'ai pas de solution miracle.

Tout le monde se tait, la tension et le chagrin de Steve irradient dans toutes les directions, brûlant le cœur de chacun.

\- C'est peut être pas miraculeux, lance une voix d'ours. Mais j'ai une idée.

Et tout ce fige autour d'eux, les respirations s'arrêtent, les mots restent suspendu dans les airs et Eleven finit par exploser d'un rire hystérique et contagieux, le « Hop » qu'elle hurle fait se réveiller les fantômes dans le salon, et dans le fond peut être que tout n'est pas perdu.


	28. Résistance.

Juillet 1985.

Hopper a pris une douche, changer de vêtements, manger tout ce que pouvait contenir le réfrigérateur de Steve Harrington, serrer chacun des enfants dans ses bras même Mike, avant d'accepter la main tendue de Jonathan quand le photographe débarque à l'improviste quelques minutes plus tôt. 

\- Ces foutus russes, Joyce, gronde Hopper. Ces foutus russes! Ils m'ont choppé, j'ai rien pu faire.  
\- Mais tu étais..... je t'ai vu disparaître, affirme t elle.  
\- Disparaître, c'est ça. La plate forme s'est effondrée sous mes pieds avant que tu ferme le portail.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas vu tombé, réplique sceptique Joyce.  
\- Tu étais un peu occupé. Je suis tombé, et j'ai rampé jusqu'à la porte, elle s'est ouverte quand l'alarme à retentit.   
\- Et tu as eu le temps de te mettre à l'abri, comprend la plus belle femme qu'il ait vu de sa vie.

Joyce sourit sans retenir ses larmes, Jim est affalé dans le canapé, une bière dans une main, et les cheveux d'Eleven recroquevillé sur son torse dans l'autre.

\- J'ai essayé de te rejoindre mais quelqu'un m'a assommé. Je me suis réveillé, attaché dans un camion, direction la Russie, bordel.  
\- Botter le cul, sourit Eleven depuis sa poitrine.  
\- J'aurais bien voulu, Gamine. J'étais ficelé comme un gigot. Une belle bande de connard ces russes mais pas idiot !

« Et comment vous vous en êtes sorti » finit par demander Robin, il s'agit de son premier rodéo, bien plus que les autres, les péripéties de Hopper l’intéresse au plus haut point.

\- Owens, lâche le shérif avec admiration. Il a envoyé des hommes à la poursuite des russes, et ils m'ont libéré.  
\- On devrait lui envoyer des fleurs, s'exclame Dustin.  
\- Pas son genre, réplique Hopper.   
\- On lui en doit quand même une, ajoute Jonathan, rien ne vaut l'étincelle revenu dans les yeux de sa mère.  
\- Pas qu'une, confirme l'ours. Mais on a autre chose sur le feu, pas vrai ?

Rien qu'un coup de tête vers Billy qui n'a toujours pas bougé et la tension se repend à nouveau dans le salon, Steve carre les épaules, l'air grave et menaçant, et chacun se prépare à la confrontation, sans oser prendre la parole. Robin se tend, échangeant un regard concerné avec Jon qui se rapproche de Steve prêt à intervenir en cas de crise de rage qu'il est le seul à pouvoir contenir.

\- Toi, grogne Hopper, désignant Robin. Explique moi ce bordel.  
\- Pourquoi moi ?  
\- T'as la tête sur les épaules, répond simplement le shérif, et surtout il n'est pas prêt pour la diatribe verbale d'un de ces foutus gamins exaspérant.

Robin acquiesce de la tête en contournant le lit, rien qu'une pression amicale sur l'épaule de Steve le forçant à se rasseoir, et Robin relate les faits avec exactitude, insistant bien sur le rôle providentiel de Billy, et le fait qu'Eleven confirme d'un hochement de tête énergique lui laisse penser que le shérif est de leur côté.

\- OK, voilà ce que je te propose fils. Je vais appeler Owens.  
\- Non, je ne veux pas qu'il l'emmène, ils vont....  
\- Écoute avant de râler, grogne Hopper. Si je lui demande de venir ici, il viendra.  
\- Avec tout un tas de scientifiques prêts à le découper en morceaux, non, tranche Steve. Il va mieux, il a juste besoin de temps.

Et Steve se détourne, mettant un terme à la discussion, il concentre à nouveau toute son attention sur Billy, passant un glaçon sur ses lèvres pour faire bonne mesure. Les gouttes glissent lentement entre ses lèvres, comme si Billy cherchait à lui dire qui oui, il va mieux et qu'il sera bientôt remis sur pieds.

Robin secoue la tête en regardant le shérif droit dans les yeux, Joyce soupire un peu coupable, Hopper est vivant et rien qu'un instant elle en a oublié le drame qui se joue dans ce salon. Nancy a finit par quitter la maison pas décidée à revenir de si tôt, ne se sentant plus concernée par le sort de Steve, et les enfants ont finit par emmener leurs assiettes dans le jardin.

Jonathan pour sa part, choisit de rester dans l'angle du mur, gardant un œil attentif sur Steve, prêt à contrer toutes crises de paniques ou de rages susceptibles d'emporter son ami.

\- Très bien, c'est toi qui voit, accorde Hopper. Mais je ne laisserais pas ce gamin mourir, tu as bien compris ?

Steve ne répond pas, il ne fait que se ratatiner dans sa chaise, espérant le départ de tout ces gens bien intentionnés qui ne comprennent rien à ce qu'il ressent.


	29. Une semaine.

Juillet 1985.

Le large salon est toujours plongé dans la pénombre même en ce début d'après midi, Steve refuse d'ouvrir les stores ne serait ce qu'un peu de peur que les sbires du gouvernement qui tournent encore en ville n’aperçoivent Billy. Et bien que cette peur irrationnel lui semble exagérée Robin comprend parfaitement les sentiments que Steve cherche à dissimuler derrière un mur fragile mais pourtant nécessaire. La jeune femme joue son rôle de soutient à la perfection, mais l'état de Billy ne s'améliore pas, elle envisage de plus en plus sérieusement de trahir la confiance aveugle de son plus qu'improbable meilleur ami.

\- Une semaine de retard, murmure t elle, pour attirer l'attention de Steve.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Une semaine de retard. C'est ce que tu lui as dit. Qu'il avait une semaine de retard.

Steve ne fait que hocher la tête, le regard toujours dangereusement fixé sur le corps torturé de Billy Hargrove.

\- Pourquoi, insiste t elle.  
\- Parce que. C'était juste comme ça, j'étais drogué, cherche à se défendre Steve.  
\- Steve, s'il te plaît.  
\- C'est pas important.  
\- Une semaine, répète Robin. Ça faisait une semaine que tu avais décidé de draguer tout ce qui passait à la boutique, c'est une sacrée coïncidence.  
\- Il m'avait plaqué, la coupe Steve. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru mais maintenant je sais que....

Steve lutte vaillamment contre les larmes chaque secondes de chaque minutes de chaque heures depuis la catastrophe de Starcourt, six jours plus tôt, et pourtant le combat est perdu d'avance. Le chagrin et le désespoir se font plus fort aujourd'hui, Billy ne réagit à rien, pas même les tendres caresses des mains de Steve sur le peu de peau intacte que comporte encore son corps.

\- Parle moi, implore Robin. Je veux t'aider.  
\- Il m'a pas juste plaqué, renifle Steve. Avec ce que les gosses m'ont raconter et ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je.... Je sais qu'il a essayé de me protéger en m'éloignant de lui et après.....  
\- Max dit qu'il n'avait réussi à combattre le monstre que quand il a su que tu étais en danger, reprend Robin.  
\- C'est horrible, murmure Steve, la tête entre les mains.  
\- Non, c'est beau, corrige la jeune femme.   
\- Non, je me suis dit, j'ai commencé à penser qu'il....... qu'il aimait juste passer du temps avec moi, parce qu'on se marrait bien, et que je le laissais me.......

Steve se sent rougir, et Robin croit comprendre pourquoi, le jeune homme est toujours sur la brèche, proche de la crise de nerf en permanence, alors « Quoi » insiste Robin, avec un coup d’œil équivoque et un sourire espiègle, espérant une légère éclaircie.

\- Il dit tout le temps que j'ai un cul d'enfer et qu'il faudrait être vraiment débile pour pas en profiter, répond Steve, comprenant les intentions derrière le sourire narquois de son amie.

Robin se penche en avant mimant un vomissement apocalyptique comme ils en ont connu il y a peu, Steve rit malgré les larmes comprimant sa gorge et remercie le ciel de lui avoir envoyer Robin Buckley.

\- J'étais tellement en colère contre lui et blessé, je voulais absolument trouver quelqu'un pour le rendre jaloux, ou juste lui montrer que j'étais pas qu'une pathétique midinette comme toutes les autres qui lui courraient après, mais après il.....

Aussi vite oublié, le rire est remplacé par une nouvelle nuée de larmes et de chagrin plus que justifié.

\- Et après il a combattu le Mindflayer pour venir nous chercher.  
\- Te chercher, corrige Robin, mais Steve ne l'entend pas.  
\- Il a tué trois russes pour nous sortir de là.  
\- Au moins, précise la jeune femme en un murmure inaudible.  
\- Et pendant tout ce temps j'étais en colère contre lui, je voulais me venger. Je m'en veux, finit par avouer Steve.  
\- Hey, s'exclame Robin, s'agenouillant devant lui. C'est ce qu'il voulait, que tu sois en colère pour que tu reste loin de lui. Il voulait te protéger. Ne minimise pas son sacrifice en ramenant ça à ta culpabilité. 

Steve la regarde de ses grands yeux implorant, et bien qu'aucun hommes ne trouvera jamais grâce à ses yeux, Robin peut tout à fait comprendre ce que toutes ses filles voyaient en lui, et Billy Hargrove aussi apparemment. « OK » répond Steve en un souffle à peine audible.

\- OK, répète Robin. Continu à prendre soin de lui, parle lui.....  
\- Ça sert à rien, se désespère Steve.  
\- Il est toujours en vie, il se bat, alors bats toi avec lui ou je te botte le cul. C'est clair.

Steve hoche la tête, regardant sa plus précieuse amie avant de se lever, dans le but de passer un glaçon le long des lèvres délicates d'un Billy Hargrove agonisant mais toujours en vie.

\- Je pensais lui en avoir dit assez pour qu'il se méfie ou au moins pour qu'il comprenne si un truc arrivait il..... Mais...  
\- Tu m'aurais raconter tout ce bordel avant que je vois cette monstruosité de mes propres yeux, je ne t'aurais pas cru, assure Robin.  
\- On en a parlé, pas en détails, bien sûr mais j'ai essayé.  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas te douter qu'un truc pareil arriverait, contre son amie. Il a sûrement compris ce qui lui arrivait et Max a dit que le monstre te voulait donc, il.....

Steve renifle, mâchouillant sa lèvre alors qu'il repousse un mèche étrangement raide du front de son protecteur.

\- Il a dit qu'il m'aimait.  
\- J'ai entendu, répond Robin. 

La jeune femme se penche sur le côté, observant les gestes lents et maladroits, mais appliqués.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en pense, finit elle par demander, un peu curieuse.  
\- J'en sais rien, c'est souvent difficile de comprendre ce qui lui passe par la tête. Tu sais, des fois, je pensais vraiment que c'était sans importance pour lui, juste tu sais bénéfice mutuel et tout ça mais.....  
\- Mais, insiste Robin.  
\- Je sais ce que je ressens, depuis quelques temps déjà mais lui.....  
\- Et tout cas, tu es fixé maintenant, dit gentiment son amie.  
\- Je suppose, murmure Steve. Mais ça changera rien, s'il ne se réveille pas. T'entends ? Tu dois te réveiller. J'ai besoin de toi, et Max aussi. On a des choses à te dire, tous les deux, et tu dois être en forme pour les entendre. S'il te plaît, commence t il à pleurer, alors Robin s'éclipse.


	30. D'affrontement et d'espoir.

Juillet 1985.

Steve hésite un t shirt à la main, bientôt une semaine que Billy est inconscient, avec l'aide providentielle de Robin, il vient de terminer de refaire les pansements et s'apprête à le rhabiller. De peur d'aggraver ses blessures, ils se sont cantonnés à lui passer un pantalon, mais les poils clairs repoussent lentement sur son torse, et aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître Steve est persuadé que Billy n'aimerait pas l'idée que qui que ce soit les voit.

\- Je vais essayer de te le mettre, explique Steve. Mais va falloir que tu m'aide.

Billy reste inerte, de l'autre côté de la pièce Robin grogne en tortillant son nez de gêne. Hopper lui avait accorder deux jours, et cela en fait trois.

Objectivement, les plaies ne sont pas si vilaines que ça, elles laisseront de profondes cicatrices mais dans le fond peu importe, si Billy finit par se réveiller, ce qui lui semble de plus en plus improbable.  
Steve est parvenu à enfiler les deux manches sans trop de difficulté mais semble bloquer avec le col, Robin traverse le salon avec plusieurs idées en tête.

D'abord aider Steve a dissimuler le torse de l'homme qu'il aime.  
Ensuite chercher à réconforter son meilleur ami.  
Et enfin le trahir.

\- Les plaies sur ses mains sont belles, on pourra bientôt arrêter de les bander.  
\- Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi. Tu vois, je fais que le répéter, il va mieux, sourit Steve.  
\- C'est vrai. Son état n'est plus critique, tu devrais prendre un peu de repos. Vas faire une sieste, propose Robin.  
\- Tu as raison, je vais me coucher.

Steve lui sourit de plus belle, l'hématome se décline en nuance de jaune et de vert à présent, la paupière a repris sa taille habituelle, et avec la disparition de l’œdème l’œil de Steve a retrouvé toute sa splendeur.

La plaie sur sa bouche est toujours aussi profonde, peut être cette nuit cauchemardesque lui laissera aussi une cicatrice.

\- Tu devrais monter, ajoute Robin, alors que Steve prend place dans le petit fauteuil. La bande devrait bientôt revenir.  
\- C'est pas grave, tu leur diras d'aller dans le jardin. Mais laisse les pas approcher la piscine.

« Je sais » mime Robin sans le dire, Steve ne manque jamais d’interdire l'accès à la piscine mais personne n'a encore pris le temps de lui en expliquer la raison.

\- C'est Nancy qui doit les ramener, ment la jeune femme. Tu voudrais peut être....  
\- Je peux pas passer ma vie à l'éviter, répond lucidement Steve.

Robin hoche la tête, à court d'argument, la voiture d'Hopper est passé devant la vitre il y a bien cinq minutes, le shérif ne devrait pas tarder à entrer, et Steve ne doit pas être dans le salon.

\- Ou vas faire un tour, t'as pas quitter la maison depuis une semaine. Tu dois avoir besoin d'un bon bol d'air frais, propose Robin, deux doigts croisés dans le dos.  
\- Je ne peux pas partir, je veux être là quand il se réveillera.  
\- D'accord, mais....  
\- Pourquoi tu veux absolument me faire partir, s'énerve son ami pour de bon.  
\- Pour ton bien, tu dois te changer les idées.

« Non, il y a autre chose » commence Steve et la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, alors le jeune homme agite vaguement la main comme pour dire « Peu importe » et il se dirige vers l'entrée avec l'envie de passer quelques minutes avec Dustin pour se changer les idées, avant de se figer.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faite là, s'écrit Steve, reculant en marche arrière, jusqu'à se placer entre les intrus et Billy.  
\- Du calme, fils, il est venu nous aider, tempère Hopper. Pose ça, ajoute t il, quand Steve brandit sa batte hérissée de clou.  
\- Pourquoi, gronde le jeune homme. Ils vont l'emmener, le découper, faire des expériences sur lui.  
\- Bien sûr que non, commence Owens. Je veux juste l'aide, poursuit il, avec un pas en avant.  
\- Restez où vous êtes, menace Steve. Vous ne l’emmènerez pas.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon intention, Hopper m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, et je suis venu vous apportez mon aide.

« Je ne vous crois pas » hurle Steve alors qu'il se campe plus fermement sur ses pieds, la batte levée prêt à frapper si nécessaire.

\- Écoutez, jeune homme. Je suis venu seul, sans arme. J'ai pris une après midi de congé, personne ne va me chercher.  
\- Menteur, grogne Steve, de plus en plus agressif.  
\- Écoute le, intervient Robin.

« Quoi » bredouille son meilleur ami, le chagrin se mélangeant à la trahison obscurcissent son regard d'ordinaire si lumineux.

\- Billy a besoin de soin spécifique qu'on ne peut pas lui apporter.  
\- Tu as dit que ces plaies étaient en voie de guérison, contre Steve, oubliant presque les intrus dans son salon.  
\- Oui, mais il devrait être réveillé ou mort depuis le temps. Y a clairement un truc qui nous dépasse, argument Robin.  
\- Et si vous permettez, intervient Owens. J'ai une petite idée de ce qui empêche votre ami de se réveiller. Si vous me laissez faire quelque tests....  
\- Des expériences, tu vois, s'emporte Steve, prenant Robin à témoin.  
\- Pardonnez moi, mauvais choix de mots. J'aurais du dire un bilan. Je voudrais lui faire un bilan sanguin.

Steve secoue la tête, perdu, effrayé, se sentant seul contre tous. Même Robin l'a abandonné, rien qu'un instant il espère l'arrivée de Joyce ou Jonathan. Ces derniers jours les Byers lui ont apporté un soutient bien venu et inattendu qu'il lui a fait croire en la famille qu'il n'a jamais connu. 

Mais il s'agit là d'une intervention ou toute autre absurdité du genre, Steve doute que Joyce ne soit pas dans la confidence, et même s'il espère un miracle, il est bien trop tôt pour que Jonathan ne se montre.

\- Il reste ici, et son sang aussi. Vous ne le toucherez pas.

Hopper soupire en triturant son chapeau, Robin le voit réfléchir, le shérif se sait fort et rapide, il ne lui faudrait qu'un coup bien placé et Steve ne serait plus un obstacle. L'homme de loi semble peser le pour et le contre, et la balance penche toujours en faveur de l’efficacité quand l'avis d'Hopper est retenu. Robin soupire en secouant la tête, quelle idée d'avoir laisser Steve Harrington entrer dans sa vie.

\- Arrêtes tes conneries, pose moi cette foutue batte et écoute le.  
\- Robin, grince Steve menacent et son amie lui répond d'un regard désabusé.  
\- Pose ce truc, insiste t elle. Et écoute ce qu'il a te proposer. Promis s'il n'est pas convainquant je t'aiderai à l'enterrer au fond du jardin. Et Jon aussi, ajoute t elle, bien conscient de ce que le prénom de leur ami peut avoir comme impact sur le comportement de Steve.  
\- Tu as vraiment confiance en lui ?  
\- J'ai confiance en Hop. Arrêtes tes conneries, répète t elle, avant d'ajouter un « Tu es ridicule » qui semble heurter les sentiments déjà fragiles de Steve Harrington.

Le jeune homme semble réfléchir alors qu'il dévisage son amie la plus improbable, avant de laisser retomber sa batte, et Hopper lâche un soupire de soulagement.

\- Bien, reprend immédiatement Owens. Vous vous en doutez sûrement mais nous avons fait des expérience sur les corps que nous avons trouver la dernière fois.  
\- Évidemment, râle Steve, et Robin lui mime « Arrêtes » en secouant la tête.  
\- Et nous avons découvert quelque chose d’intéressant, continu le médecin sans se soucier de l'interruption. Toutes les personnes ayant étaient en contacte directe avec la créature souffraient de certaines carences.

Hopper acquiesce de la tête, comme s'il parvenait à comprendre l'explication alors que tout semble lui passer loin au dessus de la tête.

\- Fer, magnésium, oligo-éléments, entre autre, mais surtout des neurotransmetteurs, explique Owens, alors qu'il ouvre la mallette sans s'être encore approcher de Billy.  
\- Et c'est grave, interroge Robin, curieuse.  
\- Et bien, jeune demoiselle, les taux de certains éléments étaient si faible que les messages ne pouvaient plus circuler du cerveau jusqu'aux muscles et organes et inversement.  
\- Et ça change quoi, demande Steve, et une pointe d'espoir vient fleurir dans sa poitrine.  
\- Tout, jeune homme, assure Owens. Si j'ai raison, et croyez moi je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Il nous suffira de faire remonter ses taux de neurotransmetteur pour qu'il se réveille.  
\- Aussi simple que ça, se moque Steve, légèrement incrédule.  
\- Aussi simple que ça, confirme Owens. Alors vous allez me laisser lui faire cette prise de sang ?

Steve cherche la certitude dans le regard clair de Robin, qui lui sourit gentiment en acquiesçant de la tête. Les larmes dans les yeux de son ami la touche en plein cœur, alors loin de sa distance habituelle, Robin choisit de venir se placer tout contre le flanc de Steve avec un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules, ajoutant un « Ça va aller » qu'elle espère aussi efficace que ceux de Jonathan Byers.

\- OK mais il reste ici, impose Steve.  
\- Magnifique, s'exclame Owens. Alors on va d'abord commencer par regarder ses plaies.  
\- Hey, y'était pas question de ça, s’interpose à nouveau son ami et Robin souffle d'agacement.  
\- Je veux juste vérifier l'état de ses plaies.  
\- On lui refait les pansements deux fois pas jours et on désinfecte bien les plaies. On prend soin de lui, insiste Steve.  
\- Je vois ça, jeune homme. Vous lui êtes très dévoué, il a de la chance de vous avoir.

Robin hausse les sourcils d'un air entendu alors qu'elle échange un regard avec Hopper revenu de la cuisine, alors que Steve marmonne un « Merci » mal à l'aise.

\- Mais je dispose de matériel médical plus avancé, et je suis médecin au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, sourit Owens sans malice. J'ai fait l'armée, j'en ai appris beaucoup sur les blessures de guerre.

Steve se mord l'intérieur de la joue avant de hocher la tête, autorisant le docteur a retirer les pansements qu'il vient de refaire.

\- C'est pas si mal, sourit le médecin après quelques minutes. Si vous êtes d'accord, je vais lui poser une perfusion.  
\- Pourquoi faire ?  
\- Comment le nourrissez vous ?   
\- Avec une seringue, de la soupe, explique Steve.  
\- Intelligent, le complimente Owens. Mais j'ai mieux à vous proposez, plus efficace et plus rapide. Ces poches contiennent des nutriments qui vont l'aider à aller mieux.  
\- Vous aviez dit que les euh, les trucs là, c'est quoi déjà ?

« Neurotransmetteurs » répondent d'une même voix Robin et le médecin et Steve acquiesce avec un vague geste de la main.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Vous aviez dit que ça le réveillerait.  
\- Effectivement, mais il a besoin d'autre chose. Comme du glucose et des protéines pour retrouver ses forces. Je vais aussi lui passer quelque antalgique par acquis de conscience.  
\- Antalquoi ?  
\- Des antidouleurs, Dingus.  
\- Vous pensez qu'il a mal, s'inquiète immédiatement Steve et ses doigts se referment sur l'épaule dénudée.  
\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, pour être honnête. Je ne pense pas que son cerveau soit capable de comprendre les signaux envoyés par son corps rapport aux carences dont je vous ai parlé, mais quand il se réveillera, là c'est sûr il souffrira. Je préfère prendre les devants, conclue Owens, et Steve fronce les sourcils.  
\- Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, traduit Robin, recevant un sourire contrit de son meilleur ami.

Steve se colle contre le flanc de son amie, et laisse un homme qu'il ne connaît pas vraiment et en qui il n'a aucune confiance poser les mains sur le corps qu'il s'était juré de protéger.

A présent son salon ressemble à un mélange de laboratoire et de chambre d'hôpital, Billy est toujours installé dans le lit d'appoint qu'ils lui ont aménagé. Un pied à perfusion et une machine bruyante se sont ajoutés à l'ensemble, donnant l'illusion de professionnalisme qui conforte Steve dans sa décision de laisser Owens s'occuper de Billy, juste un peu.

Les simples bandes de gaze ont été remplacé par d'étrange pansements de mousse aux particules de charbon et Owens a passé de longue minutes à lui expliquer que le charbon absorbe les liquides permettant d'espacer les pansements mais aussi et surtout d’accélérer la cicatrisation.

Robin a hoché de la tête, semblant comprendre l’intérêt de la chose, mais l'explication lui est passé loin au dessus de la tête, rien qu'un coup d’œil de son amie, et il sait qu'elle prendra le temps de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il n'a pas compris.

Le docteur a investi la table de la salle à manger, étalant quelques machines dont il ne peut identifier que le microscope, quelques dossier, deux livres de biologie et plusieurs tubes contenant le sang de Billy.

\- Je peux le rhabiller, finit par demander Steve.

Le jeune homme se sent inutile, Hopper se tient droit, menaçant dans le dos d'Owens, quoi qu'il puisse en dire, le shérif ne semble pas si confiant que ça. Robin pour sa part participe aux examens que mène le médecin, l'assistant de son mieux, et Steve ne fait rien d'autre que se tenir debout entre le monde et Billy Hargrove.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Owens. Prenez garde à ne pas arracher la perfusion.

Steve acquiesce, mal à l'aise. La poche de liquide clair pend sur son pied, reliée au bras de Billy par une longue tubulure, et Steve ne voit pas comment il pourra enfiler le t shirt sans bouger cette chose.

\- Je vais t'aider, propose Robin, en l'approchant.

Steve se contente de la regarder en un mélange de remerciement et de défiance. Peut il vraiment lui accorder sa confiance ?

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, Dingus. Il fallait faire quelque chose, et c'est la seule option qu'on avait.


	31. Interminable.

Juillet 1985.

Owens a passer une grande partie de la soirée à étudier les échantillons de sang de Billy avant de soupirer en se laissant tomber en arrière dans sa chaise.

\- Un problème, s'est immédiatement inquiété Hopper.  
\- Peut être, je ne peux pas terminer l'analyse, j'ai besoin d'une centrifugeuse.  
\- Ramenez là, réplique alors le shérif.  
\- C'est une grosse machine et je n'en ai pas personnellement, la seule que je pourrais utiliser est au labo.  
\- Non, contre Steve et Hopper sent revenir la migraine.  
\- J'y vais maintenant, le labo est vide, et vous pouvez venir avec moi.   
\- Je ne le laisse pas ici, vous allez en profiter pour faire venir vos mercenaires et......  
\- Je viens avec vous, coupe Robin.

Et Hopper secoue la tête, d'un air déterminé qui ne souffre aucunes protestations.

\- J'y vais, vous deux vous restez ici, les portes et fenêtres fermées.

« OK » ont répondu en cœur les gamins et Owens a soupiré de frustration.

\- Elle est où ta batte ?

Steve n'a eu qu'à se pencher pour la saisir par le manche en dessous de lit de Billy, Hopper acquiesce de la tête avec un air de fierté que le shérif ne réserve généralement qu'à Eleven et ses progrès hallucinant.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Et le voilà à l'aube perché sur un tabouret inconfortable et trop petit pour lui.

\- Y en a encore pour longtemps ?  
\- Vous savez que j'improvise, pas vrai, râle Owens.  
\- Vous avez intérêt à réussir votre coup, gronde le shérif.  
\- Ou quoi ? Je finis enterrer au fond du jardin.  
\- Absolument.  
\- Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, s'offusque le médecin.  
\- J'aurais confiance quand ce gosse sera sur pieds et en sécurité.  
\- Je vous assure que je ne ferais rien pour le mettre en danger, je fais tout à la main pour éviter de laisser des traces. Je prends des risques, vous vous en rendrez compte ?  
\- Rien à secouer, gronde Hopper en se levant. Vous auriez du empêcher ce malade de faire ces expériences sur ces pauvres gosses, on en serait pas là.

Owens baisse la tête sur un soupire, évidement lui comme toutes ses têtes hauts placées dans la hiérarchie avaient une idée assez précise de ce que faisait Brenner. 

\- J'essaye de réparer mes torts, explique Owens posément.  
\- Vous avez intérêt à réussir votre coup, répète Hopper, pointant la table de la main.

Et le silence emplit à nouveau le laboratoire désert, Hopper se perche sur son tabouret inconfortable.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après midi qu'ils finissent par sonner chez Steve Harrington. Le jeune homme ouvre la porte à la volée, à bout de nerfs et les grondements de conversations énervées provenant du salon ne doivent rien faire pour apaiser son état de nerfs.

\- Qu'est qui vous a pris si longtemps ?  
\- J'ai préféré vérifier les résultats plusieurs fois.   
\- Pourquoi, s’inquiète aussi vite Steve.  
\- Je dois vous faire part de certaines informations de la plus hautes importances. Peut être que nous pourrions.....  
\- Y a des gens ici qui s'inquiète pour ce petit merdeux, gronde Hopper, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Owens acquiesce de la tête, avant d'avancer vers le salon où les conversations se sont tues. Les visages sont graves, tendus, allant de la simple méfiance à la défiance absolue, alors le médecin choisit de rester débout dos à la porte, se gardant une échappatoire en cas de besoin.

\- Quand Hopper disait que j'étais attendu je ne pensais pas voir autant de monde, sourit Owens, un peu tendu. Il me semblait que Mr Hargrove n'avait que peu de connaissance par ici.  
\- On est là pour Steve, lâche Nancy de l'autre côté du salon, et s'il se fit à la tension dans les épaules de jeune homme, lui ne semble pas vraiment enchanté par cette idée.  
\- Alors, intervient Steve, justement, coupant cours aux civilités d'usages. Ces informations ?  
\- Et bien, l'état de Mr Hargrove est préoccupant comme je le craignais, commence Owens, pour être interrompu par la grande main d'ours d'Hopper sur son épaule.  
\- Droit au but, Doc.  
\- Très bien, la matière noire laisse un résidu dans le sang des hôtes, et même si le contrôle est définitivement fini, cette substance provoque un état de faiblesse d'où le coma de votre ami.  
\- Donc il va bien avoir besoin de ces truc, euh ?  
\- Neurotransmetteurs, dit Robin pour éviter que Steve ne s'énerve à nouveau contre lui même.  
\- Ouais, c'est ça. Vous pouvez lui en donnez, demande Steve.  
\- En toute honnêteté, il en prend déjà, explique Owens.

Steve se redresse brutalement avec un regard menaçant, le manche de la batte des enfers dépasse du lit du blessé, il ne faudrait qu'un geste pour qu'elle se retrouve entre les mains tremblantes du jeune homme, alors Owens lève les mains en un geste d’apaisement qu'il espère crédible.

\- J'espère que cela serait suffisant, je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs alors j'ai décidé de commencer le traitement.  
\- Et pourquoi ça n'a pas marché, demande Robin, tout aussi menaçante.  
\- Il faut éliminer ce qu'il reste de la matière noire.  
\- Pas possible, lance l'enfant prodigieuse assise au bord du lit.  
\- Je ne serais pas aussi catégorique, temporise le médecin. J'ai mis au point un sérum à partir des échantillons de la dernière attaque. Les résultats sont encourageant.  
\- Mais, insiste plusieurs voix, et Steve sent un frisson de gratitude remonter son échine, alors que Jonathan vient se coller à son bras.  
\- Il y a des risques. Je vais vous exposer les résultats de mes expériences en toute transparence, sachez juste que je n'ai aucune autre solutions à vous proposer. 

Steve vient se rasseoir contre le lit, Robin debout derrière lui, une main sur l'épaule en soutient, Jonathan les bras croisés sur le torse l'air menaçant et bien trop de questions pour qu'il n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est simple, nous avons inoculé la matière noire à des rats. Certains rejetaient simplement la substance, d'autre mourraient assez rapidement, et il y avait les autres.  
\- Les autres, relèvent Robin.  
\- Ceux qui étaient possédés. Il s’agissait d'expérience pour comprendre le processus, mais nous avons vite compris qu'il était possible de faire quelques chose contre l'emprise du produit et puisque certains rats réussissaient à se débarrasser de la matière sans aucunes séquelles, nous avons cherche un traitement.  
\- Et vous l'avez trouvé, comprend Dustin.

« Oui » confirme Owens, avant de soupirer « Nous étions encore en phase de test quand » mais la suite ce fait attendre, alors la main d'Hopper serre juste un peu plus.

\- Nous avons du mettre un terme aux expérience, les rats qui résistaient au traitement se regroupaient, ils devenaient agressif, et je ne sais pas comment le dire, peut être intuitif, hésite le médecin.  
\- Intelligents et organisés, propose alors Jonathan, et Owens hoche la tête. C'est ce qu'on a constaté aussi.  
\- Du coup, vous avez arrêté les tests, affirme Dustin.  
\- Nous avons éliminer tous les cobayes. Mais j'ai des résultats préliminaires qui sont prometteurs.  
\- A quel point, interroge Robin.  
\- 63 % de guérison totale, environ 9 % de morts.  
\- Et le reste, insiste Steve, et le son de sa voix laisse présager du pire.  
\- Des mutations irréversibles, confirme Owens. 

Steve a quitté la pièce sans un regard pour le blessé, Robin sur les talons alors que Jonathan hésite à les suivre, le murmure empressé de leur conversation s'est vite évanoui et chacun semble perdu dans ses pensées, attendant la décision de Steve. Le photographe choisit de rester là où il est débout et menaçant, le pied sur la batte des enfers prêt à protéger Billy dans l’intérêt de Steve.

Il faut plus d'une heure pour que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre à nouveau. Les yeux rouges et le teint pâle, Steve revient se placer entre Billy et le reste de l'assemblée.

\- J'ai besoin de plus de précision.  
\- Posez vos questions, assure Owens.  
\- Si on décide de le faire, on sera fixer quand ?  
\- 24 heures, 48 tout au plus.  
\- Dans le cas d'un rejet du traitement, qu'est ce qu'il se passerait, veut savoir Steve.  
\- Les fonctions vitales du corps de l'hôte vont s'arrêter progressivement jusqu’à la mort, cela peut prendre quelques jours.  
\- Et c'est douloureux ?  
\- Il ne se réveillerait pas, il sera toujours dans le coma. Son corps cessera simplement de fonctionner.  
\- Et les mutations, murmure Steve, et les larmes sont clairement identifiables dans sa voix.

Owens se mord la lèvre, incertain avec un regard vers Hopper en quête d'assentiment, que l'homme de loi lui accorde par un hochement de tête.

\- Des déformations profondes du corps, force décuplée.  
\- Et, insiste Robin pour Steve qui ne semble plus capable de respirer encore moins de parler.  
\- Agressivité, violence.  
\- A quel point, demande encore la jeune femme.  
\- Mise à mort des éléments les plus faibles, dominance des autres. En toute honnêteté, votre ami deviendrait un être extrêmement dangereux qui pourrait causer de nombreux morts voir ravager une partie des environs peut être même plus.

Nouveau départ précipité, mais cette fois c'est Max qui poursuit Steve de sa voix implorante.

\- Et si on ne lui donne pas le sérum, interroge Joyce.  
\- Il resterait dans cet état indéfiniment, puis il finirait par mourir.  
\- Dans combien de temps, veut savoir Dustin et Robin comprend qu'il se prépare au pire.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, répond honnêtement Owens. Nous avons mis un terme aux expériences après huit mois, certains cobayes étaient déjà mort, les autres toujours dans un état végétatif, proche de celui de Billy.

Robin vient prendre la place de Steve, étudiant le profil endormi de Billy et la petite plaie quasiment cicatrisée sur sa joue, au moins pas de marque indélébile de ce côté là. La jeune femme se laisse sombrer dans une transe apaisante, pensant prendre un peu de repos quand Max entre comme une tornade dans le salon. 

\- Où est Steve, s'exclame Dustin amorçant déjà un pas pour aller à sa recherche.  
\- Laisse le, l'interrompe la jeune fille. Il a besoin de temps.

Robin et Joyce échangent un regard entendu alors que Jonathan ronge son frein, si Steve ne refait pas surface rapidement elles partiront à sa recherche, la peur de se faire rejeter brutalement est bien moins oppressante que la perspectif qu'il commet un acte irréfléchi et irréversible.

Et à leur plus grande surprise, il ne faut pas plus de cinq minutes pour le voir revenir avec des larmes contenues dans les yeux et un air de détermination admirable.

\- Allez y, dit il simplement, et Robin lui rend sa place près du blessé.

Et des 24 heures promis, il leurs en avait fallut près de 72 pour obtenir une réaction autre qu'un sommeil interminable.


	32. Eclats.

Juillet 1985.

Le coup contre la porte est si bruyant et inattendu que Steve manque de tomber de sa chaise où il était presque endormi, de l'autre côté de la pièce, Robin passe la tête par la fenêtre depuis le jardin où elle occupe les enfants pour laisser Steve se reposer.

\- T'attendais quelqu'un, demande t elle.  
\- Owens mais pas avant plusieurs heures.  
\- Et il tambourine pas à ta porte comme ça, ajoute Robin, et Steve hoche la tête.  
\- Je vais voir, garde les gosses dans le jardin.  
\- A vos ordres, capitaine, surjoue son amie.

Steve lui lance un sourire, un vrai sourire amicale, reconnaissant, qui dit merci.

\- C'est pourquoi, commence Steve avant de se figer. Tommy ?  
\- Elle est là ?

Steve marque un temps d'arrêt, la dernière fois qu'un garçon lui a posé cette question, son membre s'était dressé d'envie le précipitant dans un monde fait d'affection et de souffrance qu'il n'échangerait contre rien au monde, ou peut être contre la certitude que Billy soit sain et sauf.

« Qui » finit par demander Steve avec une idée assez précise de la réponse, Tommy fait tout un spectacle de l'indifférence que lui inspire sa petite amie, alors qu'il en est profondément amoureux, pour des raisons qui échappent complètement à Steve.

\- Carol, confirme Tommy.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'elle ferait ici ? La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé c'était le jour de la remise des diplômes, explique Steve.  
\- Elle peut plus traîner avec Hargrove pour m'éviter vu qu'il est..... Tu sais quoi ? Donc elle est sûrement ici.  
\- Pas là, se contente de grogner Steve, se retenant d'envoyer son point rencontrer le nez de Tommy.  
\- Me prends pas pour un con, s'énerve l'adolescent. Je sais bien qu'elle t'a toujours intéressé.

Steve ne retient pas l'éclat de rire, jamais Carol n'a ne serait ce qu'attirée son regard, alors de là à l’intéresser !

\- Tu te plante. Et pour ce que ça vaut, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle traînait avec Billy avant le..... L'incendie, finit il en un murmure.  
\- Il voulait la sauter, gronde Tommy. Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait dit oui.  
\- Tu te trompe.  
\- Ouais, c'est ce que tu dis parce que toi aussi tu la saute.  
\- Sérieux, dégage. J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries, soupire Steve.  
\- Laisse moi vérifier.  
\- Quoi, lâche Steve, exaspéré.   
\- Puisqu'elle est pas là, laisse moi vérifier, répète Tommy.

« Plus tôt crever » gronde Steve sur la défensive, personne ne verra le corps martyrisé de Billy, encore moins Tommy Hagan.

\- Je vais, commence ce dernier, le point levé quand la porte s'ouvre sur un Mike exaspéré.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans « Reste à l'intérieur de la maison » s'énerve Steve.  
\- El veut de la glace mais y en a plus dans la cuisine, dit Mike d'un air blasé si caractéristique.  
\- A la cave, dans le grand congél, réplique Steve. Et ferme le verrous.  
\- Je sais, maman.  
\- Dégage, répète Steve, avec moins de véhémence, et peut être un peu d'amusement.

Tommy le regarde abasourdi avant de pointer la porte qui vient d'être refermer.

\- C'est pas le frère de Wheeler ?  
\- Mike Wheeler dans toute sa splendeur, confirme Steve.  
\- Mais qu'est qu'il fout là ?  
\- Baby-sitting, répond honnêtement le gardien improvisé.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que mon boulot a cramé si tu ne t'en souviens pas, que j'ai besoin d'argent, et qu'ils ont besoin d'un endroit où squatter.  
\- Ils, relève Tommy.  
\- Henderson, Saint clair, Byers junior, liste Steve.

« Waouh » s’exclame Tommy, et son air abasourdi dit à quel point cette nouvelle semble le choquer.

\- C'est bon ? Je peux y aller maintenant ?  
\- Attends, t'es sûr qu'elle est pas là, demande plus calmement Tommy.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'elle ferait ici ? Franchement ? On était même pas vraiment pote. Et crois moi, c'est vraiment pas mon genre.  
\- Elle m'évite, se plaint alors Tommy. Je l'ai pas vu depuis des semaines.

Soudain toute trace d'ennui ou d'amusement envolées, Steve sent monter un élan de panique. Billy ne s'est jamais intéressé à la jeune femme, mais elle semblait plus que partante, et Billy n'aurait eu qu'à lui sourire pour qu'elle le suive n'importe où.

\- Si longtemps, s'inquiète Steve.  
\- Nan, je l'ai vu lundi soir, on a baisé dans ma voiture et je l'ai ramené chez elle.

Steve soupire, lundi soit deux jours auparavant, donc la jeune femme ne fait pas partie de l'amas de chair informe qu'ils ont laissé derrière eux à Starcourt.

\- Écoute, pour ce que ça vaut, elle m'avait parlé de passer une partie de ces vacances avec sa cousine Dolorès.  
\- Celle qui vit à Chicago ?  
\- Ouais, essaye de ce côté là, insiste Steve.

« OK » marmonne Tommy, il se frotte l'arrière de la nuque de gêne, Steve le regarde d'un air désabusé et fatigué, attendant que le jeune homme se décide à partir.

\- Je vais chercher son numéro, je dois l'avoir sur le carton d'invitation pour son anniv' de l'année dernière.  
\- Fais ça, acquiesce Steve. Faut que j'y ailles, les gosses vont me retourner la maison si je les laisse trop longtemps.

« OK » répète Tommy, il semble hésiter, ouvre la bouche pour parler, peut être s’excuser pour son coup d'éclat ou pour son attitude minable des derniers mois mais se ravise sur un « A plus » qui n'a aucun sens. 

Steve ne prend pas le temps de répondre qu'il court déjà vers sa maison et la poignée qui cède sans la moindre résistance.

\- Mais bien sûr, on va fermer derrière toi, singe t il, imitant Mike à la perfection. La porte est ouverte, ajoute t il. N'importe qui pourrait entrer et vous butez, mais ça......

D'abord figé, Steve finit par tourner sur lui même, scannant l'entrée et les environs immédiat à la recherche d'un commando armé ou d'un Demogorgon, mais rien. Juste lui et le silence.

\- Où est Billy, finit il par hurler.  
\- Dans son lit, Dingus, lui répond Robin depuis la porte du jardin, mais comme lui la jeune femme prend peur à la vision du lit vide.

« Billy » hurle t il plusieurs fois avant que la main de Robin sur son bras ne l'arrête, « Ici » dit le murmure mais Steve n'en croit pas ses oreilles, puis « Je suis là » et enfin « Bambi ».

Ses jambes l'abandonnent, alors Steve rampe jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètre d'un Billy Hargrove pâle comme la mort, les cheveux humides de transpiration mais les yeux grands ouverts et vivants.


	33. Je suis là?

Juillet 1985.

Au sol, affalé contre le lit qu'il n'a pas quitté depuis près de dix jours, Billy le regarde comme hypnotisé.

\- Je suis là, Bambi, dit il, et c'est comme s'il cherchait à s'en convaincre lui même.  
\- Tu es là, répète Steve, bêtement.

Et ils ne font que se regarder durant de longues minutes, aucunes tornades n'est venues les percuter, en son fort intérieur, Steve remercie encore une fois le ciel de lui avoir envoyer Robin Buckley, et Billy le sourit timidement.

\- Je suis là, je suis vivant, précise le jeune homme.  
\- Moi aussi, murmure alors Steve, et Billy penche la tête sur le côté d'incompréhension.

Il tente alors de se redresser pour demander une explication, mais une quinte de toux vient brûler sa gorge et le corps de Steve agit avant même que son cerveau ne comprenne la situation.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les visages sont graves, inquiets, incrédules, de là où il est installé dans le canapé, Billy essaye réellement de faire le tri dans ses souvenirs. Appuyé au bras du fauteuil, il promène un regard perdu autour de lui, il ne les reconnaît pas tous, mais une tête rousse manque, « Max » parvient il à demander.

\- Elle va bien. Tes parents sont rentrés depuis quelques jours, du coup elle ne peut plus traîner ici autant qu'elle le voudrait, explique Steve.  
\- Elle va bien, cherche à confirmer Billy.  
\- Elle va bien. Elle vient dîner ce soir avec Joyce et Jon. Tu pourras la voir.

Le regard perdu quelques part près de ses pieds nus, Billy intègre lentement l'information. Le cauchemar a bien eu lieu, il a bien traverse l'enfer comme chacune des personnes ici présentes, Steve est vivant et Max va bien.

Et c'est bien assez d'information pour le moment, autour de lui les voix tentent de lui raconter sa propre histoire mais son cerveau ne semble plus capable d’enregistrer quoi que ce soit, alors il ne se concentre que sur le corps chaud pressé contre son flanc.

\- J'ai soif, finit il par dire.  
\- J'y vais, réplique aussi vite Bouclette.

« De l'eau » précise Steve, et Billy voudrait protester mais sa gorge est désespérément sèche, sa langue lui semble du carton dans sa bouche et il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup pour qu'il vomisse, alors un verre d'eau fera l'affaire.

Steve s’active autour de lui, à genoux, sa Poupée glisse gentiment des chaussettes sur ses pieds froids, l'observe attentivement alors que les gorgées emplissent sa bouche et qu'il les avale lentement. Une compresse et un morceau de sparadraps pour couvrir la petite plaie laissée par la perfusion qu'il a arraché dans sa pseudo chute, Steve passe de longues minutes à vérifier les pansements et Billy n'ose pas demander à voir l'état de son corps en dessus. 

Logiquement il sait que ce ne doit pas être beau à voir, ne serait ce que par la douleur lancinante qu'il ressent de ses côtes à son bas ventre, identique à celle qui lui laboure le dos. Billy reste rigide entre les mains qui l'ont si souvent caresser.

Il a survécu, et Steve aussi, il sera toujours temps de faire face aux ravages causés par le monstre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Comme promis, il est un peu plus de dix huit heure quand Max passe la porte, suivie de Joyce Byers, et son fils aîné.

\- Non, c'est ma mère. Elle passe son temps à me poser des questions. « Il faisait quoi », « Il allait travailler régulièrement ? », « Tu l'as vu quand pour la dernière fois », énumère Max.

Et Billy ne résiste pas à l'envie de lui lancer un « Ce soir » amusé depuis la canapé où il est partiellement caché. Max se fige, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités, et si son torse ne menaçait pas déjà de se déchirer en deux sous la douleur à chaque inspiration, Billy rirait bien de son air de poisson hors de l'eau.

Alors il ne fait que la regarder, figé lui aussi dans cette posture qui soulage un peu la tension dans ses reins, Billy attend de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que son prénom ne soit murmuré en un mélange d'incrédulité et soulagement qui fait trembler ses membres.

\- Salut, petite peste, dit il simplement sans bouger.  
\- Tu parles, sourit elle, avant de se jeter contre ses jambes, enroulant ses bras autour de ses hanches douloureuses.

Loin derrière Joyce Byers qui se cache la bouche sur des larmes des joies et de Jonathan lui offrant un sourire sincère, Steve lui sourit avec tant d'affection que Billy pense en mourir.

L'étreinte ne dure que quelques secondes, bien plus que ce qu'ils ont pu partagé au fil des ans, et déjà Max se redresse pour lui assener un coup dans l'épaule qui le fait trembler sans qu'il n'en montre rien.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas venu me demander de l'aide, râle t elle.

Billy la regarde, jouant de cet air un peu perdu qu'il affiche depuis son réveil. Il ne se voit pas lui avouer qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui aurait apporter son aide, alors que Billy n'a même pas eu à demander pour qu'elle vole à son secours, il peut encore entendre son cri désespéré alors que le monstre s'apprêtait à l'achever.

Non, Billy ne parlera jamais de ce sentiment d'abandon qu'il l'a suivi toute sa vie, jusqu’à ce que Steve Harrington le voit réellement pour ce qu'il est. Billy soupire, décidant de garder sa version.

\- Je ne pouvais pas, il voulais Steve et la fille.

Il connaît son prénom, l'affection qu'elle ressent pour mini Wheeler, l'amitié qui la lie à Max et cette admiration sans borne qu'il peut voir dans ses grands yeux bruns quand elle regarde Steve et le shérif. Mais Billy ne se sent pas le droit de le prononcer, alors qu'il n'a cherché qu'à lui faire du mal.

\- Quand même, insiste Max. On aurait pu essayer.

Il choisit de se taire, rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'arrangerait les choses, la catastrophe a déjà eu lieu, et même s'il ne pourra jamais oublié les morts et la souffrance, Billy se surprend à remercier la ciel, les deux seules personnes qui lui importe sont en vie.


	34. Cameron Taylor.

Juillet 1985.

Les jours passent lentement et sans urgence, un homme qu'il ne connaît pas et que Steve lui a présenté comme son sauveur est venu le voir plusieurs fois. Des question sur ses souvenirs et ce qu'il ressentait avant et aujourd'hui, quelques examens et enfin les plaies profondes recouvrant son corps.

Steve est resté débout derrière lui, figé dans l'attente de sa réaction, alors Billy a lutté pour garder les larmes sous ses paupières clauses. 

Owens puisque c'est son nom, lui a gentiment expliqué que les bourgeons de chairs et de peaux sont en bonnes voies. Tout comme les multiples marques recouvrant ses mains et avant bras à présent, les immondes plaies sur ses flancs et dans son dos, guériront. 

La peau aura cette même teinte une peu rosée, creusées de près d'un centimètre, les cicatrices seront larges, impossible à dissimulées quoi qu'il y fasse, autant apprendre à vivre avec dès à présent.

Bien qu'il aurait voulu retrouver son autonomie, et ne surtout pas se montrer si faible devant tous ces gens, principalement Steve, Billy ne peut que subir, les quelques pas le menant aux toilettes dans le couloir le laissent toujours essoufflé, tout autant que son voyage vers la cuisine pour son premier vrai repas. 

Steve lui a donc imposer des conditions de vie strictes, limiter au maximum les déplacements, être toujours accompagné, se reposer autant qu'il le peut, dormir toute la journée même si cela est possible.

Il est réveillé depuis quatre jours quand il ose tenter d'obtenir des conditions de détentions moins strictes.

\- J'ai envie de prendre un douche, dit il, alors qu'il est installé aussi confortablement que possible dans l'angle du canapé.  
\- Tu ne peux pas monter les escaliers, contre Steve. L'évier de cuisine est suffisant pour le moment, c'est pas comme si tu courrais un marathon tous les jours.  
\- Mes cheveux sont dégueulasses, ajoute Billy.  
\- Je peux t'aider, s'exclame Max depuis le sol juste à côté de ses pieds. J'ai piqué le bac de shampooing de ma mère, c'est comme ça qu'on t'a lavé les cheveux pendant ton coma.  
\- C'est vrai, confirme sa Princesse avec un mouvement de main.  
\- Je veux le faire seul.  
\- Pas encore, bientôt, promet Steve.

Billy agite vaguement la main sans lever le bras, ce mouvement est toujours très douloureux, il l'évite tant que possible.

\- Maintenant si tu veux, ajoute Max, et Billy acquiesce.

Installé sur une chaise de la salle à manger, Billy penche la tête en arrière dans le bac en plastique rigide. Le mouvement étire son dos, envoyant une langue de feu de sa nuque au creux de ses reins, Steve lui saisie gentiment la main, comme pour lui donner du courage, et Billy se sent un peu mieux, mais toujours aussi misérable.

\- Ça va aller, Poupée. Y en a pas pour longtemps. T'irais pas me chercher un t shirt propre, celui va être tremper dans moins d'une minute.

Steve hoche la tête, en se penchant un peu plus en avant, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent délicatement, prémisses d'un baiser que sa Princesse n'ose toujours pas lui donner en public.

Personne ici n'est dupe ce que qui fait leur relation, mais Steve semble encore hésiter, et bien que Billy sache parfaitement que son Trésor cherche à lui accorder une porte de sortie, lui ne se voit plus se cacher. Pourtant, au fond persiste un relent de cette peur viscérale qui lui laisse croire que Steve ne veut pas vraiment de lui.

\- Tout va bien, Bambi, murmure t il, pour le rassurer, toute en cherchant à se conforter lui même dans ses certitudes.

Une fois seul avec Max, Billy soupire, relâchant un peu sa posture. Il se sait encore très diminué mais fait des efforts pour le cacher.

\- Tu devrais arrêter ton cinéma, lance Max alors qu'elle verse l'eau chaude sur le sommet de son crâne.  
\- Vois pas de quoi tu parle.  
\- Avec Steve, il s'est occupé de toi tout le temps où tu as été dans le coma, explique la jeune fille. Il sait très bien dans quel état tu es.  
\- Justement, il s'est bien assez occuper de moi comme ça, contre Billy.  
\- Il a envie d'être là, il a envie de prendre soin de toi, assure sa sœur. 

L'odeur d'iode emplit la salle à manger, et Billy reconnaît le parfum des cheveux de Steve, bientôt les doigts délicats de Max glissent entre ses mèches graisseuses, et bien qu'il voudrait se taire, un gémissement de contentement passe ses lèvres sans qu'il ne cherche vraiment à le dissimuler.

\- Pas mal, hein, se moque Max.  
\- Pas mal, confirme Billy, et il sait que sa sœur se retient de le serrer dans ses bras.

L'eau chaude trempe le col de son t shirt quand Max rince la mousse odorante, la jeune fille glisse les doigts entre les mèches raidies par l'eau, tirant doucement sur les nœuds.

\- J'ai une brosse dans mon sac si tu veux, propose t elle.  
\- Comme tu veux, marmonne Billy d'un air indifférent.

Max penche la tête sur le côté avec un sourire entendu, alors Billy soupire sur un « Merci » qu'il a encore beaucoup de difficulté à prononcer.

Sa sœur se ratatine au sol, fouillant son sac, au loin il entend Steve approcher, il n'y a qu'eux dans la maison, il est grand temps d'aborder le sujet délicat de son futur.

\- Le doc dit que je devrait continuer à faire profil bas, commence Billy, et Max hoche la tête. Je suis porté disparu, présumé mort d'après Hopper, ajoute t il. Et ils pensent que ça devrait rester comme ça, conclu t il, son regard passant de Max à genoux devant lui à Steve resté figé sur le pas de la porte.  
\- Tu en as parlé à Steve, demande la jeune fille, alors que le jeune homme en question est toujours hors de son champs de vision.  
\- Je vais le faire, explique Billy, se retenant de regarder sa Princesse.   
\- Et tu compte faire quoi, veut savoir sa sœur, en s'asseyant plus confortablement.  
\- Partir. Owens dit que les russes sont hors course pour le moment, mais ils pourraient revenir à la charge, eux ou quelqu'un d'autre. 

« OK » répond simplement Max, et elle retourne fouiller son sac à la recherche de sa brosse.

\- Max, ça veut dire que je ne serait plus dans le coin.  
\- J'ai compris, assure la jeune fille. Ça va aller.

Billy soupire, mâchouille sa lèvre inférieure, il doit parler, « Maintenant ou jamais » lui dit son esprit encore un peu flou, et même si Steve n'est plus en vu, Billy le sait toujours présent et attentif.

\- Je serais plus là pour détourner son attention de toi, explique Billy.  
\- Je ferais attention, promet Max. Je sais comment ne pas l’énerver.

Billy hoche la tête, alors que Max brandit fièrement la brosse, et qu'elle le contourne, commençant à démêlé les longues mèches blondes.

\- Tu te souviens de Cameron ?  
\- De Venice, cherche à confirmer Max. Ouais, pourquoi ?  
\- Il faut que je te parle de la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. C'était pas, essaye de continuer Billy mais les mots sont coincés au fond de sa gorge.  
\- C'était pas une fille, demande sa sœur, mais n'attend pas de réponse pour poursuivre. C'est plus tôt évident maintenant.  
\- Je suppose, marmonne Billy. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était juste avant que Neil ne m'enferme dans ma chambre avant notre départ.  
\- Tu veux dire après tes deux jours à l'hôpital et ton « Accident », répond Max en mimant des guillemets.

Billy inspire à fond en hochant la tête, et même si partager l'un des plus grands traumatisme de sa vie ne l'enchante pas, il espère vraiment que Steve écoute.

\- C'était premier petit ami, confirme Billy, sans que ce ne soit nécessaire. Il, eut..... Il était gentil, et très beau.  
\- J'ai pas besoin de connaître les détails, affirme Max, tirant un peu plus fort sur ses cheveux pour marquer son point.  
\- Si c'est important, contre Billy. Cameron Taylor, murmure t il, comme on savoure la dernière gorgée d'alcool. Il était gentil, attentionné, et noir.

La brosse s'immobilise dans ses cheveux, l'accroc dans la respiration de Max le dérange tout autant que les souvenirs de l'hiver dernier et de ce que tout le monde avait pensé de lui à l'époque, Steve compris.

\- Quand je te dis de faire attention, c'est qu'il ne doit jamais te voir avec Lucas. Ils vous tuerait tous les deux.  
\- Il ne t'a pas tuer, contre Max.  
\- C'est pas passé loin. J'ai eu de la chance. Un type est sorti d'un des boutique de la jetée et il a appelé la police. Je m'en suis sorti avec un bras cassé et la tronche en vrac.  
\- Et Cameron, ne peut s'empêcher de demander Max.  
\- Il est parti, et je ne l'ai jamais revu.

« Billy » tente Max en un murmure de compassion, mais le jeune homme l'arrête d'un geste de la main sur un « C'est du passé, fais juste attention », et il est persuadé d'entendre les sanglots étranglés de Steve Harrington.


	35. Vivre.

Août 1985.

Tout compte fait et malgré la douleur et la culpabilité, Billy pense qu'il ne s'en sort pas si mal. Il marche avec plus d'aisance, ne s'appuyant au bras de Steve ou Robin qu'en de rare occasion. Il passe ses après midi dans le jardin appréciant la chaleur allongé sur la chaise longue. 

Les têtes de nœuds gravitent autour de lui, parlant, jouant et plus étonnant cherchant réellement à apprendre à le connaître. Nul doute que leurs démarches est une marque de remerciement et d'égard pour Steve, mais l'ensemble est agréable.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Jonathan Byers se révèle amusant, intelligent, ses goûts musicaux sont effroyables mais leurs débats animés sont des plus plaisant. Le fait que le photographe passe de longues heures à faire rire Steve ne lui font que l'apprécier d'avantage.

Max ne quitte jamais son flanc quand elle est présente, pas assez souvent à son goût, et même si cela l'ébranle dans ses fondations, Billy est bien d'accord avec elle.

Lentement les plaies ouvertes cicatrisent, la chair est creusée et le restera. Petit à petit il se fait à l'idée de ressembler au monstre de Frankenstein, se disant qu'il portera un peu de la noirceur de son âme sur son corps. Le Doc passe le voir régulièrement, mais Steve prend soin de ses plaies, son Pretty boy ne montre ni dégoût ni gêne, il sourit toujours, plaisante comme à son habitude, n'hésitant jamais à toucher la chair marquée. 

Ils n'ont pas encore eu l'inévitable conversation, cela ne serait tarder. Deux jours auparavant, Hopper est venu leur annoncer que son dossier était définitivement clos, concluant à sa mort dans l'incendie de Starcourt. Billy sait qu'il sera bientôt temps pour lui de partir sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il fera seul à l'autre bout du pays, sans identité ni argent, livrer à lui même à nouveau.  
Aujourd'hui que ces idées sont plus claires, il se souvient de tout ce qui a pu se passer entre son accident de voiture sur cette route isolée jusqu'à son réveil dans le salon de Steve Harrington, en passant par les russes morts et sa déclaration d'amour inattendue.

Le « Moi aussi » de Steve à son réveil tourne en boucle dans son esprit, son Trésor n'y a plus fait référence, et rien dans son comportement ne trahit ses possibles sentiments, pourtant Billy veut y croire. Max a passé de longues minutes à lui décrire la détermination de Steve a le sauver, à le protéger, à le soigner, allant même jusqu'à jeter la merveilleuse Nancy Wheeler dehors, Billy n'a pas pu manquer l'ironie des mots de sa sœur ni la satisfaction évidente qu'elle a du ressentir à voir chuter la reine d'Hawkins.

« Elle voulait te laisser là bas » s'est exclamé Max comme seul réponse quand Billy a cherché à comprendre où a bien pu passer l'admiration que sa sœur ressentait pour la grande Nancy Wheeler, cette simple explication lui a réchauffer le cœur et lui a fait monter les larmes aux yeux sans qu'il n'en montre rien.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La soirée a été paisible, le repas préparé par Joyce Byers qu'ils on pris dans la grande salle à manger est agréable, assis entre Steve et Max, Billy promène un regard attentif sur l'assemblée. Hopper et Joyce ne se quittent plus, tout comme Eleven et mini Wheeler ou Max et Sinclair. Une première depuis près de dix jours, Nancy s'est joint à eux. Renfrognée, l'apprentie journaliste reste assise un peu isolée, à l'autre bout de la pièce, parfois Billy la surprend à le regarder et la fugace idée qu'elle jalouse sa relation avec Steve lui passe par la tête. Steve lui ne s'en préoccupe pas, il ne lui accorde pas le moindre regard, de ce qu'il peut en juger, Steve n'a pas adressé la parole à sa majesté depuis son réveil, et l'idée lui plaît bien.

\- Tu veux quelque chose, demande Steve, se penchant sur son épaule.  
\- Une bière, sourit Billy, et la main de Steve sur son genou se contracte en un avertissement amusé des plus agréable.  
\- Un dessert, peut être ?  
\- Une sucette, propose le blessé avec un haussement de sourcil équivoque.  
\- T'es irrécupérable !

Le rire de Steve emplit ses oreilles, faisant monter l'envie. Sa Princesse se montre très tactile depuis son réveil mais refuse obstinément toute activité un tant soit peut excitante tant qu'il sera en convalescence, et Billy se sent plus que frustrer.

\- Quand tu iras mieux, lui promet encore Steve.  
\- Je vais mieux, Poupée. Regarde, insiste Billy se levant sans difficulté.  
\- Merveilleux, continue comme ça, t'es en bonne voie.  
\- Tu sais que le Doc m'a autorisé à prendre une douche ?  
\- Et ça attendra, les escaliers c'est encore trop risqué, contre son Ange gardien.  
\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser me materner encore longtemps, se moque le Bad boy.  
\- T'adore ça, réplique Steve, en s'éloignant.

Billy penche la tête sur le côté, appréciant la vue en se rasseyant, Steve s'active autour de la table, débarrassant assiettes et couverts, tout en écoutant attentivement Dustin parler de sa merveilleuse Suzie.

\- Elle nous a sauvé, insiste Bouclette.  
\- Évidement, répond Steve avec un sourire amusé. On s'en serait jamais sortie sans L'histoire sans fin.  
\- Tu pourrais reconnaître ses talents de chanteuse.   
\- J'étais encore dans le gaz, se défend sa Princesse.  
\- Ça t'empêche pas de te foutre de ma gueule.  
\- C'est bizarre les drogues russes, tu sais ! Parce que je me souviens que de ta performance, ajoute le baby-sitter avec un sourire amusé.

« Faux frère » grogne Bouclette avant de venir bouder sur la chaise de Steve, « Je vois pas ce que tu lui trouve » murmure le gamin, et Billy ne se voit pas lui décrire les merveilles du corps de Steve Harrington.

\- C'est ma Princesse, se contente t il de répondre, et le ricanement de Max lui plaît bien.

Dustin se renfrogne dans sa chaise, regarde Joyce couvrir le plat de film plastique, expliquant à Steve comment le réchauffer le lendemain pour leurs déjeuner. Son frère écoute attentivement, alors qu'il n'a besoin de personne pour prendre soin de lui même, de ce qu'il en sait, Steve vit seul depuis ses quatorze ans.

\- Allez Gamine, ramasse tes affaires je te ramène, lance le shérif en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier.  
\- Déjà, se plaint Max. J'ai pas envie de rentrer.  
\- C'est l'heure, se contente de répondre Hopper.   
\- T'as pas envie de retrouver ton lit, se moque mini Wheeler, et Billy ne comprend toujours pas l'animosité qu'ils partagent.

Max rougit d'énervement mal contenu, Mike sourit, fier de sa performance, Billy ne se sent pas encore capable de secouer le môme et n'imagine de toute façon pas Steve le laisser faire, alors il se décide à défendre sa sœur de la seule manière qu'il connaît, détourner l'attention sur lui.

\- Moi je veux retrouver mon lit.  
\- Tu as un lit, fait remarquer Mike avec un petit hochement de tête vers le salon.  
\- Pas cet engin de torture, je veux mon lit, insiste Billy, et Steve s’énerve sur un « Non » très amusant.  
\- C'est trop dangereux, ajoute sa Princesse.  
\- Je ne dormirais plus là dedans, Trésor, affirme le Bad boy.  
\- Hors de question, tu pourrais être blessé.

Billy se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, les plaies sont bien moins douloureuses, les mouvements plus aisés, il aime à jouer de sa posture nonchalante pour agacer son Pretty boy.

\- Tu dors ici cette nuit, lui explique Steve, désignant le lit de camp de la main.  
\- Oh Poupée, qui t'a dit que tu avais le choix ?  
\- Joue pas à ça, s'énerve t il pour de bon.

Les adultes ont déserté la salle à manger sur un soupire désabusé, Jonathan se retranche dans le salon avec Will sur un hochement de tête amusé auquel Billy répond d'un clin d’œil complice, Mike a délaissé Max pour s’intéresser à leur pseudo dispute habituelle, et le reste de la bande oscille entre rire et exaspération.

\- Pour qui tu te prends, gronde Nancy, coupant court aux rires et plaisanteries murmurées.  
\- Un problème, réplique Billy, sans quitter son air charmeur.  
\- Un problème ? C'est toi le problème ! Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi, tu vas juste te tirer, et rentrer chez toi. Tu sais que tu pourras plus te la couler douce et faire le mort, pas vrai ?

Le sourire amusé laisse place à un regard ahuri des plus comiques de l'avis de Max, mais la jeune fille semble tout aussi perdu que Billy et le reste de la bande.

\- Quoi, finit par demander sérieusement Billy.  
\- Si tu rentre chez toi, commence Nancy, vite interrompu par la voix perdue de Billy.  
\- J'ai aucunes envie de rentrer chez Neil. C'est pas chez moi de tout façon, explique t il, en toute honnêteté.  
\- C'est clair, marmonne Steve, en venant lui serrer l'épaule délicatement.  
\- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ce cirque sur ton lit, alors, s'emporte un peu plus le reine de pacotille.  
\- T'es sérieuse, rit Max.  
\- Nancy idiote, rajoute Eleven, en une question des plus sérieuses.

Nancy se redresse, vexée, elle sait pertinemment avoir perdu de son aura auprès des enfants depuis la catastrophe de Starcourt, et si aujourd'hui elle est d'accord pour avouer qu'abandonner Billy aurait été une mauvaise décision, il n'en demeure pas moins un parasite et une complication inutile de son point de vue.

\- On a tous pris beaucoup de risque pour te cacher, et tu vas juste tout envoyer valser, insiste l'apprentie journaliste.  
\- Steve a pris beaucoup de risque, corrige Max par habitude.  
\- Exact, confirme Nancy. Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça. Ton père pourrait l'accuser de kidnapping.  
\- Écoute, Chérie, intervient Joyce. Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu ici.  
\- Permettez, la coupe gentiment Billy.

Joyce lui sourit avant de glisser un bras autour de la taille de Hopper qui semble perdu et amusé à la fois.

« Viens là, Bambi » murmure Billy, et Steve se penche en avant, ouvrant la bouche pour accueillir la langue affectueuse de Billy Hargrove, au loin le soupire choqué de Nancy lui plaît bien et n'est pourtant rien comparé au gémissement de son Pretty boy.

\- Quand je dis mon lit, je parle du lit de Steve, clarifie Billy.  
\- Notre lit, corrige le jeune homme.  
\- Notre lit, confirme le Bad boy.

Nancy ne fait que les regarder hébétée et perdue durant de longue minutes, ses yeux passant de la main de Steve sur son épaule, au bras de Billy autour des hanches de sa Princesse adorée. Si Billy relevait les yeux, il pourrait apprécier l'air de triomphe de Steve, mais il refuse de détourner le regard, déterminé à gagner cette nouvelle bataille contre Nancy Wheeler.

Et il gagne quelques secondes plus tard, quand la jeune femme court presque hors de la maison, Steve vient embrasser sa tempe sur un « T'es pas possible » amusé avant de l'aider à se lever.  
Billy se laisse aller entre les bras délicat de Steve Harrington, ne l'interrogeant que d'un regard.

\- Tu l'as mérité ton lit, allez dis bonne nuit, sourit son Trésor.

Billy se contente d'agiter vaguement la main, se cramponnant de son mieux au bras que Steve lui offre pour l'aider à monter les escaliers.

\- Puisque j'ai enfin le droit de monter, on en profiterai pas pour un petit rodéo, murmure Billy, de cette voix si séduisante qu'elle fait trembler Steve.  
\- N'y pense même pas, s'exclame sa Poupée. Mais une douche c'est envisageable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avis? Commentaires?


	36. Te toucher.

Août 1985.

Billy grimace au froid de la porcelaine sous ses fesses nues, là dans la lumière crue de la salle de bain, les marques sur ses flancs sont plus nettes, le contour facile à identifier.

Steve le regarde avec un sourire tendre, ses yeux passant de sa peau naturellement dorée et douce aux larges marques rougeâtres sans sourciller.

Son Trésor actionne le jet d'eau l'écartant de sa peau tant que le température ne lui convient pas.

\- Les cheveux aussi, demande sa Poupée, recevant un hochement de tête. Dis moi si c'est trop chaud ou si ça fait mal, OK ?

Billy ne répond que d'un autre hochement de tête, avant de fermer les yeux sur un soupire de bien être. L'eau tiède s'infiltre entre ses mèches désordonnées, parcourant son cou et son torse, et enfin atteins l'épiderme marquée. 

La sensation est étrange, pas vraiment douloureuse, en tout cas moins que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Billy hésite, il a passé de longue minutes à détailler le dédale qu'est devenu sa peau mais il n'a pas encore osé poser un doigt le long de ces cicatrises.

Steve lui n’hésite pas une seconde lorsqu'il passe le gant humide contre ses flancs, ses doigts fins passent sur les scarifications comme sur la peau intacte, avec affection et révérence.

\- Ça va, demande Steve, et Billy peut sentir son regard sur son visage.  
\- Un peu bizarre, Bambi, reconnaît le Bad boy. Mais j'ai connu pire.  
\- Tant mieux.

Lentement l'eau mousseuse emplit la baignoire, Steve ferme le robinet et laisse Billy se prélasser dans la tiédeur agréable, alors que ses yeux parcourent inlassablement les formes merveilleuses de son certainement-petit-ami.

\- T'admire la vue, Trésor, murmure Billy, un brin inquiet.  
\- C'est clair, soupire Steve, et Billy ouvre les yeux.  
\- Je te fais toujours de l'effet, s'étonne le Bad boy quand son regard tombe sur le membre visiblement éveillé.  
\- Je t'aime, bien sur que tu me fais de l'effet, répond honnêtement son Ange.

Steve le regarde droit dans les yeux, la peur clairement identifiable sur son visage le disputant à l'aplomb et à la certitude.

\- Tu m'aime, répète bêtement Billy.  
\- Tu crois que je me serais casser le cul à te sortir de là si je ne t'aimais pas, s'insurge Steve.

Billy lui rend son regard une bonne minute avant de se pencher pour saisir ses lèvres en un baiser tendre emplit de tout l'amour qu'il ressent pour sa Poupée.

\- Tu m'aide à sortir de là ? J'aimerais profiter de la bête.  
\- Tu es encore en convalescence, rappelle Steve. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasse mal.  
\- Sors moi de là, Bambi, répète t il, et Steve ne peut décemment pas résister à cette voix profonde et sensuelle.

Billy s’assoit sur le bord de la baignoire comme il l'avait fait tous ses mois auparavant, mais contrairement à ce mois de décembre morose, il ne s'interdit rien, surtout pas la main qu'il glisse avidement contre le membre plus que répondant de Steve.

« Billy » supplie le jeune homme en un mélange étrange demandant « Arrête » ou « Encore ».

\- Viens plus près, Princesse. Je veux juste te toucher.  
\- T'es pas obliger, assure Steve. Je peux attendre.  
\- Pas moi, j'ai besoin de te toucher, je veux ressentir autre chose que de la douleur.

« Billy » lui répond sa Poupée, le soupire dit à quel point Steve se sent responsable de tout ce qu'il a traversé et à quel point il voudrait pourvoir tout effacer.

« Viens », murmure encore Billy, et cette fois Steve se redresse, acceptant la main contre son membre avec un gémissement de pure luxure.

Billy le regarde droit dans les yeux, alors qu'il fait glisser le pantalon dévoilant la bête plus que répondante. La première caresse leur tire un gémissement indécent, oscillant entre plaisir d'être toucher pour l'un et satisfaction d'être encore en vie pour toucher pour l'autre. Et bientôt le membre rougis par l'envie vient frotter contre les lèvres qui s’ouvrent avec plaisir, Steve s'étrangle sur son prénom alors que Billy agrippe possessivement les hanches qui ondulent au rythme de ses sucions expertes.

Steve se recroqueville autour de la tête de Billy, se fichant bien de ses cheveux humides dégoulinant sur son t shirt. Les mains perdues dans la masse désordonnée, il ne cherche pas à retenir ses gémissements, ne pensant pas une seule seconde qu'une bande d'ado traîne encore dans son salon, les grondements qui résonnent autour de sa chair le font trembler, alors qu'il se perd en une litanie de « Billy » enfiévrés.

A sa plus grande honte, il ne faut pas plus de quelques va et vient pour qu'il se perde dans le monde merveilleux qu'est la bouche de Billy Hargrove.

Son membre glisse des lèvres fermes en un petit bruit humide des plus agréables, Billy ressert son emprise autour de ses hanches, frottant lentement son visage dans le tissu détrempé. 

\- Ça va, finit par demander Steve, recevant un vague « Hum » comme réponse. Il faut que je refasse tes pansements, et après on pourra aller se coucher.  
\- Attends, murmure Billy. Juste une minute.

Steve glisse une main à l'arrière de la nuque sur un « OK » qui voudrait demander « Pourquoi » mais Steve n'ajoute rien. Il ne fait qu'attendre, bien plus qu'une minute sans réellement comprendre.   
Ou le comprend il peut être ?

Steve n'a pas quitté son chevet depuis son réveil, avant cela même. Mais ils ne se sont pas touchés d'une façon si intime depuis des semaines. Et à présent qu'ils ont mis des mots sur ce qu'il y a entre eux, les caresses et baisers ont une toute autre saveur et l'étreinte semble lui dire à quel point Billy peut l'aimer.

\- J'ai froid, murmure Billy finalement.

Steve se dépêche de le sécher, avant de couvrir les plaies de ces étranges carrés de mousse si efficaces, comme l'avait promis Owens. Billy se lève pour enfiler le sous vêtement que Steve lui présente, avant de s'installer sur la lunette des toilettes fermé.

Billy s'appuie d'un bras au lavabo, la tête reposant dans la paume de la main. Le spectacle vaut bien l'élancement qui court dans ses flancs. 

\- T'es à tomber, Poupée, affirme Billy, alors que Steve fini de se dévêtir avant d'investir la douche.  
\- On regarde, on touche pas, averti sa Princesse, et Billy ne peut retenir un ricanement amusé.


	37. Ensemble.

Août 1985. 

La rumeur des conversations montent jusqu'à l'étage quand ils quittent la salle de bain pour la chambre. Le lit est défait depuis des semaines, les draps plus très frais et la fenêtre est restée ouverte tout ce temps. 

Billy ne se préoccupe d'aucunes de ces informations, le matelas est confortable, suffisamment grand pour qu'ils s'y prélassent tous les deux en toute aisance. Par habitude et pour maintenir en place les pansements, Steve vient glisser un t shirt sur les épaules solides, offrant un clin d’œil quand lui se couche dans un simple caleçon.

\- Et tu veux que je garde mes mains pour moi, s'exclame Billy, alors que Steve l'aide à s'allonger.  
\- Je te dirais bien que c'est OK pour les mains, mais t'es incapable de te contrôler. Donc oui, désolé, Bébé. Tu garde tes mains pour toi, conclue Steve.  
\- Tu veux ma mort, Trésor.  
\- L'exacte inverse, contre sa Princesse.

Billy lui répond d'un « Ouais je sais, Trésor» des plus sincère, alors Steve vient l'embrasser tendrement avant de s’installer sur le flanc pour l'admirer.

\- J'en reviens pas qu'on ait réussi, murmure Steve.  
\- On partait de loin, confirme Billy. Mais on a encore du chemin à faire.  
\- Ça me fait pas peur. On y arrivera.  
\- Tu crois, demande sérieusement le Bad boy.   
\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Billy reste silencieux de longue minutes, avant de venir saisir son médaillon reposant toujours autour du cou de sa Princesse.

\- Tu vas devoir me le rendre, tu sais ?  
\- Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille, s'amuse Steve.  
\- Je vais devoir partir, loin, et c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma mère. Je vais devoir me cacher, et couper les ponts avec tout le monde ici, alors ça, ajoute Billy, tirant doucement sur la chaîne. Ça vient avec moi.  
\- Moi aussi, affirme sa Princesse.   
\- Tu es sûr de toi ?  
\- Plus que sûr, affirme Steve, avec un sourire confiant.  
\- Tes parents ?  
\- J'ai dix huit ans, j'ai le droit de partir sans leurs donner d'explication. Et puis d'ici à ce qu'ils se rendent compte de ma disparition, on aura eu le temps de traverser la moitié du pays.

Billy mâchouille l'intérieur de sa joue, détaillant chaque recoins de son visage, la peau qui reste clair malgré le soleil éclatant, les grands yeux de biche où il aime se perdre, la bouche bien trop rouge, et la confiance qui s'y étale.

\- T'abandonnerai tout ça, King Steve, demande Billy, septique.  
\- Rien à secouer, assure Steve et sa main vient caresser tendrement la joue. On se barre, et on laisse tout derrière nous.  
\- Et les gosses ?  
\- Ça va être dur, reconnaît son Lapin. Mais ils comprendront.  
\- Et toi ? Ils vont te manquer.  
\- Je m'y ferais, assure Steve. Tant que tu es en sécurité, le reste ça me va.

Billy acquiesce sur un simple « OK », alors qu'il doit se retenir de se jeter sur Steve Harrington. 

\- Dès que tu auras complètement cicatrisé, on prend la route, direction la Californie.  
\- La Californie, répète Billy. Putain, on sera bien là bas. Plus d'hiver pourri, ni de tête de nœud.  
\- La plage et le soleil, ajoute Steve.  
\- Et je t'apprendrais à surfer, Bambi, promet son assurément-petit-ami.


	38. T'abandonner?

Août 1985.

Le salon a retrouvé son allure habituelle, plus de lit de camp, de matériel médical, ni de vêtements et autres effet personnels de Billy traînant partout.

Cela fait trois jours maintenant que Steve lui a autorisé l’accès à l'étage, il prend une douche par jour, dort dans leur lit, ils ont même commencer à empaqueter certaines des affaires de Steve, préparant leur départ, sûrement à la fin de l'été, quand Billy sera complément remis.

Steve passe régulièrement à la banque, retirant de petites sommes pour n'alerter personne, surtout pas ses parents depuis des mois. Ajouté à la compensation versée lors de la première attaque, ils auront de quoi voir venir. Steve envisage de vendre la BMW et d'acheter une autre voiture, moins luxueuse, moins gourmande en carburant et plus discrète.

Bien qu'ils n'en aient encore parlé à personne, tout le monde semble avoir compris leur intention, les enfants se font plus présent, plus attentionné, cherchant à passer le plus de temps possible avec eux. Joyce les couve encore plus, et Hopper ne cesse de leur parler des techniques de survies apprises à l'armée, de l'art de disparaître et de passer inaperçu.

Régulièrement Jonathan insiste pour emmener Steve faire ses courses, acheter des cigarettes pour Billy ou simplement faire un tour en ville. Le photographe semble bien trop affecter par leur départ prochain et Billy le comprend, il ne lui restera qu'une bande d'ado en marge de la société et une fille un peu bizarre pour seul ami.

Max est plus silencieuse, elle n'évoque ni leur départ, ni ce qu'il se passe chez Neil, pourtant la jeune fille est arrivée avec un sac plus tôt dans la semaine, contenant les vêtements de Billy et quelques autres affaires auxquelles il tient, sa sœur s'est contenté de lui tendre avant de le serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

La perspective de partir est plaisante, pourtant Billy ressent un profond malaise, Max est déjà livrée à elle même la plus part du temps et d'ici peu, probablement la fin de l'été, septembre au plus tard, elle perdra un de ses plus précieux refuges.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

C'est une après midi de week end calme, les garçons ont investi la table de la salle à manger pour un quête épique, Max et Eleven rient dans le jardin, s'amusant avec la trousse de vernis à ongles que Hopper a offert à sa fille adoptive. Le shérif s'en veut pour les quelques jours de deuil qu'il a imposé à l'enfant, depuis, il cherche à se faire pardonner par tous les moyens imaginables, alors qu'elle semble avoir oublié sa disparition temporaire.

Steve dort allongé dans l'herbe sèche, jambes croisées, torse nu et lunette de soleil sur le nez, Billy ne fait que l'admirer béatement sans même chercher à se cacher. Max aime se moquer de son air de merlan fris comme elle l'appelle mais dans le fond sa sœur est plus qu'heureuse, Billy a trouvé la paix, et l'amour. Sa vie ne finira pas dans les larmes et le sang comme l'avait craint, et si cela doit être avec Steve Harrington, alors que le ciel soit béni. Elle n'imagine pas un homme plus merveilleux que le Baby-sitter pour veiller sur son frère.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de le mater comme ça, ne peut s'empêcher de se moquer Max. Tu fais vieux pervers dégueulasse.  
\- Stalker détraqué, renchérit Jonathan, alors que lui même ne fait qu'admirer la vue.  
\- Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fous, réplique Billy, sans détourner le regard.

Les rires des deux jeunes filles lui plaisent bien, rien qu'une petite pointe de chagrin à l'idée de les quitter et Billy sursaute au coup inattendu contre la porte d'entrée.

\- T'attendais quelqu'un, demande Jonathan depuis l'autre chaise longue.  
\- Ta mère et Hop, mais plus tard, répond Billy.  
\- OK, dit simplement Byers en se levant. Reste là je vais voir.

Billy se redresse, regardant Jonathan traverser le salon puis disparaître dans l'entrée, il ne lui faut qu'une minute pour faire le chemin inverse avec sa mère, le shérif et Owens sur les talons.

\- Hey, Doc, se détend Billy. Je vous attendais pas avant deux jours.  
\- Bonjour, répond poliment le médecin. Comment vous portez vous ?  
\- Ça va. Steve pense qu'on pourrait commencer à enlever les pansements dans mon dos.  
\- Je regarderais ça tout à l'heure, si vous voulez. Mais je pense qu'il doit avoir raison, les plaies étaient moins profondes dans votre dos.

Joyce et Hopper suivent rapidement, venant s'installer autour de la table de jardin, et quelques choses dans leurs visages fermés et leurs silence lui laisse présager du pire.

\- Je dois réveiller Steve ?  
\- Ce serait mieux, cela le concerne aussi, confirme Owens.  
\- C'est grave, veut savoir Max, en approchant. Billy va mieux, pas vrai ?  
\- Oh oui, jeune fille. Tout ira pour le mieux, ne vous en faite pas. C'est autre chose qui m'amène aujourd'hui ?  
\- L'Upside down, s'inquiète Eleven, et Owens secoue la tête gentiment.

Billy semble figé sur sa chaise, le dos rigide et l'air absent, il ne se sent pas prêt pour une nouvelle catastrophe. Jonathan le regarde en se mordant la lèvre, et se décide à réveiller Steve, tout semble être plus simple pour Billy quand Steve le regarde.

Owens attend sagement que le jeune homme émerge pour se lancer, ce n'est pas une urgence mais tout de même.

\- Très bien, je vais être honnête. Nous avons découvert une taupe dans notre labo, explique le médecin. Il n'a pas eu accès à vos données, puisqu'elles ne sont tout simplement pas au labo, mais je tenais à vous avertir.  
\- Un russe, demande Steve.  
\- Je n'en suis pas sûr.  
\- Papa, demande Eleven inquiète.  
\- Il est bel et bien mort, la rassure Owens. Non, nous ne savons pas pour qui il travaillait, mais....  
\- Travaillait, relève Jonathan.  
\- On l'a retrouvé pendu, confirme le médecin. 

« Donc il n'y a plus de risque » hasarde le photographe, et tous les yeux se braquent sur le praticien en attendant de la délivrance.

\- Je n'en suis pas convaincu. Pour être honnête, j'avais des soupçons depuis quelques jours.  
\- Et vous aviez raison, insiste Mike.  
\- Certes, mais ce n'est pas l'homme que je soupçonnais.  
\- Vous pensez qu'il pourrait y avoir plusieurs taupes, demande Steve, assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Billy.  
\- Tout est possible, mais je me demande plus tôt, si cet homme ne serait pas un bouc émissaire. Toutes les preuves nous ont conduit à lui, mais...  
\- C'était trop facile, comprend Hopper.  
\- Exactement. Il s'agit de votre sécurité, je voulais vous avertir.

Billy n'écoute plus les explications, l'essentiel est dit, Steve se penche avec une main dans sa nuque pour attirer son attention. Sa Princesse hausse les épaules avec une moue adorable, et Billy confirme d'un hochement de tête solennel.

\- Demain, murmure Steve.  
\- C'est court, commente Billy.   
\- On garde la BMW, je peux nous trouver de fausses plaques.  
\- Hey, c'est quoi ces messes basses, s'interpose Max.  
\- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe, petite peste. On doit partir.  
\- Pas si vite, se plaint la jeune fille.  
\- Je ne suis pas très enchanté à l'idée d'un tel voyage si tôt, mais ils ont raison, ils doivent partir, jeune fille. Il n'existe aucunes traces de vos soins et des examens que j'ai pratiqué, explique Owens. - - Mais je viens régulièrement, je ne pense pas avoir été suivi mais la prudence est de mise.  
\- Tu vas partir, juste comme ça, s'écrit Max.   
\- On a pas le choix, Max, commence Steve mais la main de Billy sur son bras l'arrête.  
\- Laisse nous, Trésor, demande gentiment le Bad boy, et cette fois, sa Poupée l'embrasse avant de se lever.

Max regarde la porte du jardin que chacun emprunte pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, avant de se tourner vers Billy, bras croisés sur la poitrine et larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu savais très bien qu'on allait partir, c'est juste un peu plus tôt que prévu.  
\- Trop tôt, contre Max. On a pas eu le temps de …...

Billy la regarde de longues secondes, il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voudrait lui dire, mais il a une idée assez précise de ce que lui devrait lui dire.

\- J'étais en colère, commence t il. Je pouvais pas faire payer Neil, t'étais la suivante sur la liste alors t'as pris pour lui. C'était injuste, puérile et vraiment nul, continu t il. Si j'avais su à l'époque ce que je sais maintenant, j'aurais agit différemment. Dans le fond c'était pas de ta faute, c'était juste facile de m'en prendre à toi, conclu Billy.

Max se mord l'intérieure de la joue, les larmes aux yeux et les mains qui fourmillent à l'idée de se blottir contre le corps robuste de son frère.

\- C'est à cause de moi qu'il t'a trouvé ce jour là, murmure Max. Je savais pas que tu.... J'ai pas pensé que ce serait si grave.  
\- Tu pouvais pas savoir, répond Billy.

Max acquiesce vaguement de la tête, avant de venir se ratatiner contre sa jambe, le visage enfoui dans le t shirt de Steve imprégné de l'odeur de son frère.

\- Je voudrais partir avec toi.  
\- On sait pas ce qu'on va trouver sur la route, ni où et quand on pourra se poser. C'est mieux pour toi de rester ici, explique Billy.  
\- Avec Neil, s'exclame Max.  
\- Si tu veux je le bute avant de partir, propose son frère en un rire communicatif.

Malgré les larmes et le chagrin, Max rit depuis ses genoux où elle est toujours recroquevillé.

\- Il a les jetons depuis qu'il a compris que ma meilleure amie est la fille du shérif. Hopper adore lui foutre la trouille, réplique la jeune fille sur le même ton amusé.  
\- Tu peux lui faire confiance, confirme Billy. Assure toi seulement qu'il ne voit jamais Lucas.   
\- On fera attention, promet Max.

Billy se détend contre le dossier de sa chaise, une main dans les longues mèches rousses, et l'autre cherchant encore le médaillon autour de son cou.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais faire quelques chose pour moi, demande Billy.  
\- Rien d'illégale, réplique aussi vite la jeune fille.  
\- Sais pas, vu le massacre ce sera peut être un crime, mais bon je dois changer de tête.

Max se redresse brutalement, frottant désagréable la plaie le long de son flanc gauche. La jeune fille secoue la tête énergiquement, avec un air effrayé des plus comique.

\- Pas moi, bredouille Max.  
\- Qui d'autre ?

Sa sœur semble réfléchir, ses yeux parcourant l'espace entre eux sans parvenir à se focaliser avant qu'elle ne murmure un « Joyce » incertain.

\- Et je me retrouve avec la tête de Byers !  
\- Lequel, rit Max.  
\- Les deux, s'exclame Billy. Y ressemblent à rien.

Max le dévisage, son regard passant de ses grands yeux bleus amusés à la masse de cheveux informe le long de ces tempes.

\- OK, maintenant, impose t elle. Avant que je change d'avis.


	39. Invincible.

Août 1985.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée après le départ d'Owens et l'arrivée de Robin, Billy et Max descendent lentement les escaliers. La sensation de vide à l'arrière de sa nuque est étrange, ses cheveux n'ont jamais été aussi court, même enfant. La mèche retombant devant ses yeux l'agace mais Max a insisté, arguant qu'elle lui donnait un style des plus charmant. 

\- Je suis toujours charmant, s'exclame Billy.  
\- Tu ressemblais à un cocker, se moque Max. Je suis sûr que Steve va adoré.  
\- Tu sais que ma vie ne se résume pas à Steve.

Le rire de sa sœur dit à quel point elle ne le croit pas et combien Billy est devenu transparent. 

\- Alors c'est décidé, Dingus. Tu pars ?  
\- Ouais, réplique Steve, d'une voix enjouée. Tu vas t'en sortir sans moi ?  
\- Je survivrai, assure Robin.

Billy écoute la voix grave de la jeune femme décrire combien sa vie sera calme sans la tempête qu'est Steve Harrington, et Billy pense encore une fois, qu'au lieu du jouer les tyrans au lycée il aurait du se faire une amie de cette étrange créature. Tout n'est pas perdu, rien ne dit qu'un jour ils ne se retrouveront pas tous, dans quelques années ou moins qui sait..... Et la porte d'entrée claque, « Steve » appelle Nancy Wheeler, Max soupire murmurant « Elle tu peux la buter avant de partir » et Billy rit.

\- Oh tu me parle maintenant, remarque son Trésor, et Billy adore le sarcasme dans sa voix.  
\- Tu ne peux pas gâcher ton avenir pour quelqu'un comme Billy Hargrove, tu mérite mieux que lui, s'exclame la reine déchue.  
\- Mieux que lui, relève Steve, toute trace d'amusement disparu.  
\- Évidement, il te traite mal, explique Nancy. Sa façon de te parler, c'est humiliant, il n'a aucunes considération pour toi.  
\- Il me traite mal et je mérite mieux que lui ? Mieux comment, veut savoir Steve.  
\- Quelqu'un de gentil et respectueux, quelqu'un qui....  
\- Mieux qu'un type qui a combattu un monstre inter dimensionnel pour me protéger ?  
\- Deux fois, ajoute Robin, et Billy pourrait l'embrasser.  
\- Deux fois, confirme Steve.   
\- Tu mérite mieux, insiste Nancy.  
\- Mieux qu'un type qui est descendu sans arme dans une basse secrète russe pour me sauver ? Ou peut être mieux qu'une fille qui m'a trompé en me faisant croire que notre relation ne marchait par ma faute, ajoute t il, et le silence se fait.

Robin émet un petit bruit de gorge qu'il a appris à traduire, la jeune femme est en colère et Nancy en est la cause et la cible toute désignée.

\- C'est quoi le problème dans le fond, demande Robin. Parce que je comprends pas. Et toi, ajoute elle, s'adressant probablement à Steve.  
\- C'est vrai ça, Nancy. C'est quoi le problème ?  
\- Je m’inquiète pour toi, assure Wheeler.  
\- C'est parce que c'est un mec, poursuit son Trésor sans se soucier de la sollicitude ridicule. Ou c'est parce que c'est Billy ? Non, je sais où est le problème, c'est parce que je me suis remis de notre rupture, pas vrai, Nancy ?

Billy presse le bras de Max, indiquant le haut des marches de la tête. Steve ne se gêne pas pour exprimer ses sentiments, mais sa Princesse serait sûrement mal à l'aise de se savoir épilé.

\- Tu le savais, demande Max quand il entre dans la chambre de Steve.  
\- Pas vraiment, Steve ne parle jamais de Nancy.  
\- Ça a l'air encore douloureux.

« Sûrement » marmonne Billy, cette conversation le met mal à l'aise et si Steve ne s'était intéressé à lui que par dépit ?

\- Quand tu dis que tu as combattu le MindFlayer, c'était pour Steve, pas vrai ?

Billy ferme les yeux, alors qu'il s’assoit dos à la fenêtre, il ne se sent pas capable de parler de cette voix monstrueuse qu'il entend encore dans son sommeil. Chacun s'est fait une idée de ce qu'il a vécu sans que Billy n'ait à en parler réellement, pas même à Steve ou Owens. 

Mais Max le regarde de ses grands yeux humides, alors il acquiesce de la tête.

\- Il hurlait en permanence, il voulait Steve.  
\- Et tu as dit non, affirme Max.  
\- J'ai rien dit du tout, j'ai juste contrer tous les mouvements qu'il faisait pour aller chercher Steve. Et j'ai choisi de lui donner d'autres gens. Tant qu'il avait de nouveaux corps, j'arrivais à le garder loin de Steve, explique Billy avant d'ajouter « Loin de toi ».

Sa sœur le dévisage une minute avant de se détourner, faisant mine d'explorer la chambre de Steve et de son frère apparemment.

\- Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est de le repousser pour qu'il ne vienne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup lui même.  
\- Tout à fait son genre, sourit Max.

Billy hoche de la tête avec un sourire amusé, pensant que dans le fond peut être que Steve est suicidaire, et cette idée aussi fuguasse que terrifiante, vole en éclat quand Max s'exclame d'un « Putain » choqué.

\- Tu m'étonne qu'il voulait pas qu'on dorme dans sa chambre.  
\- Quoi, réplique Billy, mais Max ne fait que regarder fixement ce qu'elle tient entre ses doigts.

Billy se lève de la chaise pour rejoindre sa sœur près de l'entrée, « De quoi tu parle » commence t il avant de s'arrêter, quand il comprend ce que Max tient dans les mains.

Les polaroids sont parfois flous et mal cadrer, mais ce qu'ils racontent est plus que clair. Billy se dépêche de les lui reprendre, priant pour qu'elle n'est pas vu les plus embarrassantes avant de déchanter, celle sur le dessus de la pile le montre nu endormi dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps, demande t elle, sérieusement alors qu'il s'attendait à d'autres moqueries voir du dégoût.  
\- Plusieurs mois, confirme Billy.  
\- Déjà quand il a demandé à te parler à la radio ?  
\- Décembre, répond il simplement.  
\- Comment, commence la jeune fille, vite interrompu par la voix autoritaire de son frère.  
\- Ça te regarde pas.  
\- C'est quand même bizarre, avant le sauna la dernière fois que je t'ai vu avec Steve tu lui bottais le cul.  
\- Je lui botte toujours le cul, réplique Billy avec un haussement de sourcils équivoque et Max part en courant avec un cri des plus comique.


	40. Une page se tourne.....

Août 1985.

Les pizzas et les canettes de soda étalées sur la table de salon, les enfants se disputent pour les dernières parts. Joyce sourit depuis la canapé contre son flanc, Steve cherche à faire la police, mais personne ne l'écoute. Billy secoue la tête, amusé et juste un peu désespéré. Il lui a fallut plus de dix sept ans pour trouver une famille, et moins d'une semaine pour la perdre.

Hopper s'est levé, usant de sa voix de stentor pour imposer le calme mais Eleven se faufile entre ses jambes, attrapant la part de pizza que Dustin allait avaler, et les cris et rires reprennent de plus belle.

\- J'aime bien ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux, murmure Joyce. Mais j'aurais coupé un peu plus court.  
\- C'est déjà vachement court, contre Billy, frottant l'arrière de sa nuque. J'ai l'impression d'être à poil.  
\- De ce qu'on m'a dit c'est une habitude pour toi.

Billy hoche la tête d'un air absent, les muscles qu'il a eu tant de mal à sculpter sont toujours bien visible sous les larges marques, mais comment pourrait il encore oser les exposer ? Joyce lui saisi gentiment le bras pour attirer son attention.

\- Ça n'égale absolument pas ce que tu as subit, commence t elle, dévoilant la profonde brûlure sur son poignet. Mais j'ai aussi connu un monstre, et je ne cacherai jamais la cicatrice qu'il m'a laissé. Tu as sauvé toutes les personnes ici, et tous les autres là dehors, ajoute la mère attentive. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte des marques que ça t'a laissé.  
\- C'est Eleven qui....  
\- Non, mon grand. Tu as combattu cette saloperie, deux fois, précise Joyce. Tu nous a fait gagné un temps précieux pour fermer le portail. Tu as protégé mes garçons, et ça....  
\- J'ai protégé Steve, contre Billy. Rien de plus.  
\- Et tu crois vraiment que je me préoccupe de tous ses hypocrites, demande t elle, désignant la porte et le reste de la ville. Je me suis battue pour mes enfants, rien de plus. Tu peux être fier de toi et de ce que tu as fait, même si c'était seulement pour Steve. Tu aurais pu t'enfuir avec lui mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Billy Hargrove. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire.

« OK » répond Billy en un murmure bien trop tremblant pour lui, Joyce lui sourit une dernière fois avant de glisser une main dans ses mèches raccourcies, et elle se lève, imposant le calme de sa frêle silhouette et de sa douce voix.

\- Alors, vous allez faire comment, finit par demander Max, une fois les cartons de pizzas vides.  
\- J'ai piqué des plaques sur une des voitures abandonnées dans les bois, explique Steve. On va mettre tout ce qu'on peut dans la voiture et on part à l'aventure.  
\- Vous aller vers, demande encore Max, mais la voix puissante du shérif l'interrompe.  
\- On a pas besoin de savoir, Gamine. C'est tout l’intérêt de disparaître. Personne ne pourra les trouver en passant par nous.  
\- C'est vrai, confirme Steve.   
\- D'ailleurs, ajoute Hopper. Je pensais pas que tu te tailladerais la crinière, mais on fera avec pas vrai. Tiens, dit il, encore tendant une grande enveloppe cartonnée à Billy. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez garder vos prénoms.

Billy le regarde septique, alors Steve vient saisir l'enveloppe pour en examiner le contenu. Carte d'assuré social, permis de conduire, passeport et même actes de naissances. Un jeu pour chacun d'eux.

\- Je comprends pour Billy, bredouille Steve. Mais mes papiers sont en règle et puis j'ai dix huit ans, j'ai le droit de partir si je veux.  
\- Trésor, rit Billy, en secouant la tête. Si tu utilise tes papiers, ils pourront nous retrouver.

Steve penche la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir intensément, et Billy le trouve incroyablement beau avec son air perdu et son « OH » timide.

\- J'y avais pas pensé, murmure t il, et Billy doit se retenir de lui déclarer sa flamme comme une collégienne enamourée.  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, grogne Hopper. Avec ça, vous pouvez aller partout, mais à l'étranger. Trouver un travail régulier, un appart'. Vous faire une vie.  
\- Merci, dit solennellement Billy et Hopper ne fait qu'acquiescer de la tête.  
\- C'est Murray qu'il faut remercier, contre Joyce. Et Jon pour les photos.  
\- C'est vraiment pas grand chose, 'Man.  
\- Merci, répète Billy et Steve hoche énergiquement de la tête pour se joindre à eux.

La journée suivante passe entre rangement et ménage, Steve ne le dit pas, mais il semble vouloir rendre la maison dans l'état où elle lui avait été prêté par ses parents. Toutes traces du passage de Billy est effacé ainsi que les preuves de l'existence de l'Upside down. La voiture est chargée au crépuscule, et tout le monde, même la grande Nancy Wheeler, attend près de la porte du garage.  
Les enfants se relayent entre les bras de Steve, de nombreuses larmes coulent même Hopper semble proche d'un débordement d'émotions inhabituel pour lui. Jonathan referme ses bras tremblant dans le dos de Steve, de là où il est Billy peut voir son Trésor hoche doucement la tête répondant au murmure du photographe qui semble perdre pied.

\- Ça y est, murmure Max en l'approchant.  
\- Enfin débarrassé de moi, réplique Billy avec un rire forcé.  
\- Tu vas me manquer, répond honnêtement sa sœur.  
\- Toi aussi, petite peste. Fais gaffe, reste loin de Neil, et si tu as peur pour ta sécurité cours chez le shérif ou chez Byers, ajoute Billy, désignant Jonathan qui n'a toujours pas lâché Steve.  
\- T’inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai de la ressource.

Billy laisse échapper un petit ricanement, il serait sûrement mort sans sa capacité hors norme à se mettre dans le pétrin.

\- Juste fais gaffe à tes fesses, répète t il, et il referme ses bras sur ses épaules tremblantes, prétendant ne pas remarquer les sanglots.

Il vient de prendre la place passager quand il voit Jonathan enrouler une main à l'arrière de la nuque de sa Princesse qui sert les mains sur la batte des enfers, et Dustin entre dans son champ de vision.

\- Bouclette, lance t il, en guise de salutation.  
\- Connard, réplique Dustin sur le même ton. Je serais peut être pas dans les parages, mais Harrington et moi on est connecté. Tu le fais du mal et je le saurais, compris ?  
\- Sérieux, rit Billy.  
\- T'as même pas idée, je te traquerais et personne ne pourra jamais te retrouver.   
\- OK, je ferais attention à lui.  
\- Et à toi aussi, demande Dustin sérieusement. 

« OK » répète Billy, et Dustin le quitte sur un hochement de tête solennel. Au loin Steve glisse une enveloppe à Hopper qui acquiesce de la tête, avant de lui claquer l'épaule un peu trop fort au vue de la grimace de sa Princesse. 

Steve lui caresse tendrement la joue en refermant la portière, Robin sur les talons.

\- C'est bizarre, comment deux gars que je connais depuis moins de deux mois vont pouvoir me manquer à ce point, s'exclame t elle.  
\- Tu pourrais venir avec nous, s'entend proposer Billy.  
\- Et être la roue de secours, plus tôt crever.   
\- Et puis t'as toujours Tammy Thomson a séduire, réplique Steve.  
\- Tammy qui, ironise Robin.

De là où il est assis, un peu en retrait, Billy vient de comprendre ce qu'il lui plaît tant chez la jeune femme. Son rire contagieux, sa voix grave et assurée, sa façon toute particulière de prendre soin de sa Poupée et la reconnaissance des marginaux.

\- Faites attention à vous les gars, dit elle simplement, avant de s’effacer.

Steve prend le volant, un dernier geste de la main et les voilà parti. L'allée menant à la rue ne lui a jamais semblé si petite, la chevelure éclatante de Max le nargue, et Steve lui prend la main tant pour le consoler que pour se rassurer.

\- Alors Billy Hale, la Californie ?  
\- La Californie, Steve Visser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et nous y voilà, la fin du début.......  
> A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures avec Steve Visser et Billy Hale.


End file.
